Call of Duty: Heroes Unite
by richtofenking95
Summary: Samantha Maxis Launches a plot to tear into the world of reality and to take over it with her armies of evil. Four teenagers and their dog must unite with the heroes of Call of Duty and fight back Sam's evil. What trials wil they face? what friendships will be formed? will they claim victory over Sam? only time will tell in Call of Duty: Heroes Unite. I DON'T OWN COD, ONLY MY OC's
1. The little girl's revenge

**Authors note: Hey guys and girls :D hope your all doing well :D thank you for all those who have been reading and supporting me and my fics :D its been awesome :D **

**Welcome to Call of duty: Heroes unite :D I can promise you that your gonna be laughing, crying, biting your finger nails and just utterly gonna enjoy this as much as myself and Tsukibooks (my co-writer, who writes awesome primeval fics :D and is also my little sis :p) have enjoyed writing it :D I can also promise awesome and shocking twists that'll keep you reading :D please R&R as we would love to know what you think. We'll be happy to answer any questions you have on this story and also we are very happy to take suggestions on what you want for the story, as we are trying to make it much your story as it is ours :D **

**Anyway here is chapter 1 :D enjoy :p **

**Chapter 1: The little girl's revenge.**

_Location: The Moon, Griffin station._

_Year: Unknown._

Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki, along with the newest member of their little team Samantha Maxis, in Dr. Edward Richtofen's body, stood looking out at three huge fireballs and the shattered remains of the Earth that was left behind after the nuclear missile barrage from Griffin station.

Dempsey turned his back from the scene and allowed himself to slide down the wall to sit on the ground, with his forearms propped up by his knees. ''We just blew up the earth...what the fuck?'' He said sounding disbelieving, with a hint of pain behind his eyes.

''Goodbye wife number nine!'' Nikolai said cheerily, and waving his hand towards the destroyed planet below.

Takeo turned away and said quietly to himself; ''I promise I will destroy every last remnant of group 935, I will destroy them all.''

''Look papa. Look at vhat I did for you.'' Samantha said; thinking about her dead father, and how she was going to kill Richtofen to avenge him.

''So we destroyed the earth.'' Dempsey said standing up ''And now we live the rest of our lives killing zombies on the moon. Wow, sounds like the plot of a bad game.'' he picked up his upgraded GALIL the LAMENTATION.

''Da this is depressing.'' Nikolai said sadly ''But if we die, we go out in style eh?'' He laughed and took a swig of vodka.

''Ya know you'll eventually run out of that stuff.'' Dempsey said to Nikolai. The soviet choked, spluttered and looked up at his comrades horrified.

''Man, I wish we could properly get back at Richtofen for all this.'' Dempsey sighed as the four of them began putting on their PES masks and prepared to move out of the receiving area towards tunnel six.

Samantha turned to look at Dempsey, her expression hidden by the reflective mask; ''Zhere is a vay to kill zhat evil Richtofen.'' she said darkly.

''What way is that, dark one?'' Takeo asked the former controller of the zombies.

They entered tunnel six, and spaced hopped their way over the door next to the M16.

''You're just going to have to trust me Takeo.'' Samantha said to the Japanese samurai.

''Oh yeah?'' Dempsey scoffed, ''The last time we trusted a kraut he tricked us into helping him control the zombies. Then when we trusted your daddy, he got us to blow up the fucking earth!''

''Vell I'm different.'' Samantha snapped.

''Oh really. And how are you different from crazy Richtofen?'' Nikolai slurred.

''Or from the director of all this madness; Dr. Maxis?'' Takeo also questioned, as they walked over to the pyramid behind the power switch.

''I did not create group 935! I am not my father.'' Samantha said sadly ''Nor am I like zhat evil Richtofen, who betrays everyone for his own selfish gain.''

She looked over to her former body suspended in mid-air in the middle of the MDT, she looked directly into the eyes that once belonged to her. Deep in those eyes she saw a soul that once resided in the body she is currently in, a soul filled with deceit, cunning and pure madness. The soul of Dr. Edward Richtofen was staring at her in mocking triumph. She sighed and looked away from her time-frozen suspended body and walked over to the stairs leading up to the labs.

''My goal vas to kill Richtofen, to stop his schemes and to avenge my father.'' she told the other three.

''So why the hell did you try and kill us then?'' Dempsey asked as they walked through the door into the labs.

''I did not know zhat you vere being tricked by Richtofen.'' Sam explained, taking off her PES mask; ''I thought you vere helping him willingly.''

''Well, you were wrong weren't you sweetcheeks.'' Dempsey said, looking indignant at the child minded soldier.

''I know, und for zhat I am so sorry.'' Samantha said looking down to the floor, a twinge of, what seemed like, guilt on her new body's face.

''Aww don't beat yourself up about it.'' Nikolai said, slapping her on the back and smiling. She smiled back at him.

''Look I know you don't have much reason to trust me, but ve now have a common enemy, Edward, please help me destroy him!'' She begged the three soldiers who had been betrayed by the crazed Nazi Doctor.

Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo looked at each other, then in unison they nodded.

''Alright...we'll help.'' Dempsey said reluctantly, he then sharply raised his CZ75 pistol at her ''But if there's any funny shit, you'll find a bullet in your brain faster than you can say; _'115.'_ Got it?''

''Very vell'' Samantha agreed.

''Good, now what do we need to do?'' Dempsey asked.

Samantha smiled; ''First I need to know how many QEDs und Gersch devices ve have left''

''I have three QEDs, young one.'' Takeo said gesturing to the three strange grenades on his belt.

''And I have two black hole thingys.'' Nikolai said holding up two Gersch devices.

''Good now ve go to ze teleporter.'' Samantha said leading the group up two flights of stairs. ''Ve need to kill ze crawler to begin powering up ze teleporter.''

''Isn't the teleporter already powered up?'' Takeo asked.

''Yes but it needs more power other wise ve von't be able to kill Richtofen.'' Sam explained.

''What the fuck are you on about?'' Dempsey asked impatiently, as they passed through the air lock and hopped their way over to the teleporter.

''Ze teleporter needs more power to withstand ze energy zhat ve need so zhat ve can kill Richtofen, ze zombies souls vill give ze teleporter ze power it needs'' Samantha said hurriedly.

''Why does the teleporter need so much power? What exactly are you going to do to kill Richtofen?'' Dempsey questioned.

Sam turned to look at him, and sighed; ''Vell I had best tell you 'exactly' vhat it is ve need to do, other vise you von't trust me at all.'' She took a deep breath; ''You know zhat I asked how many QEDs und how many Gersch devices ve have left?''

The three of them nodded.

''Vell I am going to link up the three QEDs und one Gersch device up to ze teleporter und activate zhem all at ze same time.''

''So how does this kill Edward?'' Takeo asked intrigued.

''Vhat vill happen is zhat ze random energy caused by ze QEDs vill be sucked up by ze Gersch device und magnified by over a billion und zhen ze teleporter vill transport ze energy created by ze devices straight into ze very soul of Richtofen und tear him out of ze MDT und destroy him. As it is ze teleporter cannot withstand such power usage. So it must be powered up by ze souls of ze undead, like those tubes around ze pyramid below us.'' Samantha explained to the three confused looking soldiers.

''So the Gersch device sucks up the energy crated by the QEDs, then it powers the energy up by a shit ton number and then the energies from both the QEDs and the Gersch and homes in on Richtofen's soul and destroy it?'' Dempsey said slowly, so as to understand himself what the little girl had told them.

Samantha nodded; ''Now Takeo can you hand me ze QEDs please.'' she asked the Japanese soldier politely. He nodded and handed her the three wonder grenades. She took them and jumped down onto the teleporter pad.

She began hooking up the three QEDs to the teleporter, one at the bottom and the other two on the sides.

''Nikolai please can I have a Gersch device?'' She asked the drunken Russian.

''Ok, but you can't have any of my vodka.'' he said handing her the black hole creating machine.

She hooked it up at the top of the pad, so that there was a device facing north, south, east and west. Sam then walked over to the control panel nearby and began making adjustments.

''Uh guys, the crawler is here.'' Dempsey warned, as the hissing, legless zombie crawled its way through the airlock. Sam looked up at the American marine.

''Kill it.'' she told him, flatly.

Dempsey aimed his pistol at the crawling zombie squirming at him.

''See ya later stumpy.'' he said and pulled the trigger, popping it's head sending brain matter, bits of bone and it's rotting corpse floating off into the distance. Its soul flew into the teleporter. As the round ending music played in the back ground as familiar insane voice rang through their ears.

''OOOOHOOOO SO YOUR PLANNING TO DESTROY ME?!'' Edward Richtofen's voice cackled. ''VELL YOUR EFFORTS ARE IN VAIN...FEAST MINE CHILDREN! FEAST!''

At this last, rotting hands began bursting through the gray surface of the moon all around them.

''Let's get this party started.'' Dempsey said as they cocked their weapons.

''Keep me covered, I need to make a few more adjustments.'' Sam said, fiddling around with the control panel.

''Alright.'' Dempsey said, shooting a zombie's head off, its red soul flying into the teleporter. ''Nikolai you guard the door to the bio dome, Takeo you take out any freak bags trying to get at the girl, I'll keep the door to the labs and the surrounding area clear.''

The other two men nodded at him and began killing zombies in their respective posts, sending undead souls into the teleporter.

Dempsey was cutting down zombie after zombie. However more and more attacked relentlessly.

''Damn! Richtofen is giving his all.'' Dempsey shouted, jumping out of the way of five pairs of rotting hands. ''Where's a nuke when you need one? Nikolai toss a Gersch!'' He shouted to the Russian.

The soviet pulled out one of the disk like devices and flipped the switch. He threw it down and immediately as it landed a black hole erupted from it, sucking in zombies and destroying them, sending more zombie souls to power up the teleporter rapidly. The black hole shut and the teleporter gave a loud beep.

''It's ready...'' Samantha said quietly, she then gave a wicked laugh. ''You fool Edward, did you really think I vas going to kill you _just_ yet?!''

Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai looked in horror at the little girl, who was now giving an expression that was once worn by their former Nazi companion.

''Thank you my dear pathetic fools for your help. Your idiocy made it so much more easier for zhis to vork.''

''You fucking bitch!'' Dempsey bellowed, raising his pistol at her.

''Und now to bring my real plans in to action! Edward, I vill be coming for you later! Goodbye fools!'' The little demon girl shouted as she slammed her fist down on the control panel, just as Dempsey fired his pistol too late.

The QED's, Gersch device and the teleporter all activated simultaneously. A bright white light burst from the teleporter and engulfed all four of them.

''What...the...fuck?!'' Dempsey grunted, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

The last thing he heard, before being teleported, was Richtofen's voice screaming; ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' then ground fell from his feet and all he knew was white energy blinding him, as he teleported to an unknown location.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**A/N: Hello fellow writers, readers and dabblers of the Fan Fiction world! I am TsukiBooks, Co-Writer of **_**Call Of Duty: Heroes Unite**_**. I'm really excited about this story and glad to be a part of it. I hope you lot enjoy it just as much we enjoy writing it. The next chapters should be exciting and all questions will be answered in time! If anything confuses you, don't hesitate to ask!**

**Please keep reading and please review, we'd love to hear what you think.**

**TsukiBooks :)**


	2. The white light

**TsukiBooks: And here is Chapter 2! Sorry it's taken us so long to finish it, but as you will soon discover…It is a long one. –For those who giggled and said; **_**'That's what she said'**_**, shame on you…You know who you are…**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and pretty please review; we'd really like your feedback on this story. Until you next here from me, farewell my fellow fanfictioners!**

**-TsukiBooks x**

**Chapter 2: The White Light.**

_**Location: Earth, Arabian Peninsula, Hotel Oasis.**_

_**Year: 2017.**_

A satisfied smile adorned Captain John Price's face as he stared at the corpse of Vladimir Makarov, twitching as it hung suspended from the rooftop of Hotel Oasis. He sighed, taking a long drag from his cigar, and stood up.

''That's for you Soap…'' Price muttered, thinking about his best friend whom he had lost. ''And for you too Yuri.'' he said, remembering also about his more recent loss at the top of the hotel.

Price considered all of his friends who had died due to Makarov and his diabolical legacy.

_'Gaz, Ghost, Roach, Soap, Yuri...this was for all of them.' _he thought, allowing a single tear to fall for his fallen brothers. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of police sirens at the bottom of the hotel.

''Best get down there and explain everything.'' he sighed. Taking another puff from his cigar, he turned from the grizzly sight of Makarov's body, and made his way towards the stairs. ''Better tell Nikolai what's happened as well.''

As he got halfway down the hallway a sudden and violent flash of white light burst from beneath his feet.

''Gah...what the devil is this?'' He cried trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He then felt the ground fall from his beneath feet and he felt like he was falling until all he knew was white light, and a voice screaming in his ears;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Panama, El Chorillo.**_

_**Year: 1989.**_

Get on that mini gun!'' Alex Mason shouted to his best friend Frank Woods, as he shot down the soldier using the mini gun on the back of a pickup truck, which had driven near Manuel Noriega's private jet.

''You got it, Mason.'' Woods confirmed as he jumped on the back of the pickup truck and manned the mini gun.

Over the roar of the gun cutting down PDF soldiers, Mason heard static on his radio, as if someone was trying to contact him. His attention was quickly taken away from it however when he saw one of the SEAL team members with an **RPG** aimed at the jet.

''Frank, look out!'' Mason bellowed at his friend. Woods looked up, just as the soldier fired the RPG.

''SHIT!'' He cried and leapt from the vehicle just as the plane blew up.

''Hey, watch where you're firing that thing!'' Woods yelled at the soldier as Mason helped him up.

''Come on, we gotta find Noriega.'' Mason said. Just then a voice sounded on the comms.

_-''Mason...it's Hudson.''_ Jason Hudson said over the radio.

''Where the hell have you been?'' Mason asked speaking into the radio.

Silence.

''Hudson?'' Mason asked.

Silence.

''Hudson?'' He asked again.

Silence.

''Hudson?!'' He asked for a third time.

_-''We have confirmation on location of 'false profit'. Adelina Hotel. Room 225. Move to secure. Hudson out.''_ Hudson said abruptly before cutting out.

''Damn it.'' Mason whispered before Mark McKnight's voice came through the comms;

_-''I have visual. Multiple targets outside the hotel.''_ he said.

''Roger that.'' Woods confirmed as he and Mason moved out into the pool area in front of the hotel. Then enemy soldiers that were outside the hotel were shot down by McKnight's sniper fire.

_-''You're clear.''_ McKnight said over the comms.

Just as Mason and Woods began to run towards the stairs that lead to where Noriega was hiding, a sudden burst of white light surrounded them.

''What's happening?!'' Woods shouted trying to cover his eyes from the light.

''I don't know! Argh I can't see a damn thing!'' Mason yelled as the light grew brighter.

''Hudson? McKnight? What's happening?'' Woods yelled into the radio.

However before anyone could reply, the two of them began to fall as the ground gave way from under their feet. The last thing either of them heard as the light fully engulfed them was someone shouting;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Czech Republic, Prague.**_

_**Year: 2016.**_

John MacTavish, more commonly know as Soap, and Yuri sprinted into a shop with a lift, its doors unable to close due to the dead soldier between them. As the pair ran into the shop, the helicopter that they were avoiding flew past them.

''Wait here.'' Soap said to the Russian soldier, ''Price, you copy?'' He asked into his radio.

_-''Go ahead.''_ Captain Price replied.

''Lots of movement on the streets. Keep your eyes high, snipers everywhere.'' the Scottish soldier informed him.

_-''We'll keep an eye out.''_ Price said.

''Let's go Yuri.'' Soap said and the two of them moved out of the shop. They both hear a low rumbling.

''You hear that?'' Soap questioned.

''Yes.'' Yuri whispered, ''Enemy BTR''

''Enemy convoy! Move now!'' Soap hissed and they ran over to a corner of another shop. Soap looked round the corner and quickly shrank back.

''There's too many of them.'' he said as he opened the door to the shop and dropped to prone, ''Get down'' he told Yuri, who did the same.

The two of them crawled under the window out of sight from any soldiers outside. Then a door opened and a couple of Russian soldiers walked in.

''They're inside the building.'' Yuri whispered. They crawled slowly forward. Then outside a dog jumped up at the window and begins barking.

''Don't move.'' Soap hissed placing a hand on his pistol holstered at his leg, as one of the Russian walked over to the window and began to argue with another soldier.

Suddenly without warning a bright light burst into the store surrounding Soap and Yuri.

''Argh Soap...what's happening?!'' Yuri shouted over the roar of the light.

''Shite! I don't know Yuri!'' Soap shouted back, hearing bullets flying and windows smashing. Then the two soldiers began falling as the light completely surrounded them and blocked off everything. Everything other than a loud voice of someone screaming;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Arctic Circle.**_

_**Year: 1945.**_

Viktor Reznov and Dimitri Petrenko were leading the way, for their exploration team; through a wrecked ship in search for a chemical substance know as Nova Six.

They heard Dr. Friedrich Steiner, the German who created the chemical weapon; say something about V2 rockets, containing the weapon, to be launched at key targets, including Washington D.C and Moscow.

''Hmm...ambitious and commendable, Herr Steiner.'' Nikita Dragovich said sounding impressed.

''Did Dragovich just commend Steiner for planning to bomb Moscow?'' Dimitri whispered to Reznov sounding shocked.

''Yes my friend...clearly he does not care for our Motherland.'' Reznov whispered back warily.

''But ve vere too late.'' Steiner explained, ''Ze British vere upon us, and zhere bombers crippled zhis ship. Locked in ze ice...ve tried to salvaged vhat ve could, but it vas too late. Germany had surrendered and a Russian flag flew over Berlin. Ze SS vere ordered to destroy ze ship if ve vere attacked.''

''Clearly they failed...the explosives were never activated.'' Lev Kravchenko observed, as they came to a door.

''Zhis is it.'' Steiner declared.

''Reznov get the door.'' Dragovich ordered. Reznov opened the chamber door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was some large canisters that read (in German); Nova Six.

''So this is your chemical weapon Doctor Steiner?'' Dragovich asked the Nazi.

''Indeed General.'' Steiner confirmed.

Dragovich looked at Reznov and Dimitri then to Kravchenko and said to him; ''I wonder what it would be like to see the weapon in use, first hand?''

He smiled wickedly and nodded at Kravcheneko. The large Russian laughed quietly and then signalled his men to grab hold of Reznov, Dimitri and their team.

''How kind of you to volunteer Viktor!'' Dragovich said to Reznov.

''Dragovich...you treacherous svoloch!'' Reznov shouted struggling as he and Dimitri along with their friends were dragged towards the gassing chambers.

''How dare you betray your own, you insult our Motherland!'' Dimitri yelled as they were thrown in the chambers.

''You die first.'' Dragovich smirked at Dimitri. He then turned to Reznov and said just before the door shut; ''Watch now Reznov as your closest friend dies.''

With that, the door was slammed shut. Reznov smashed his fist on the glass that divided himself and Dimitri.

''No…'' he whispered. But just as Steiner placed his hand on the button, that activated the gas in the chamber that Dimitri was in, a sudden blinding light violently burst from beneath Reznov and Dimitri.

''Argh Dimitri!'' Reznov cried, covering his eyes as the light grew brighter.

''REZNOV!'' Dimitri shouted as he was surrounded by the light.

Then both of them began falling and the last thing the heard was a loud;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Georgian-Russian Border, Caucasus Mountains, Vladimir Makarov's safe house.**_

_**Year: 2016.**_

Ghost and Roach were searching Vladimir Makarov's safe house for intelligence. General Shepherd had just given them orders to collect any intel that they found.

''Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start transferring data on to the DSM.'' Ghost told Roach. ''Ozone you're on rear security, I've got the front, Go!''

_-''On my way.''_ Ozone said over the radio.

Roach walked over to the computer, ''Linking up the DSM now.'' he said.

_-''Task force, this is Price.''_ Captain Price's voice came through the radio; _''More of Makarov's men just arrived at the boneyard...Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes, good luck up there in Russia. Price out''_

_-''Claymores have been place at strategic locations around the house and its entrances._'' Scarecrow informed over the comms.

''DSM linked, starting transfer now.'' Roach told them.

_-''Ghost,''_ Archer, one of their snipers said through the radio; _''You got a large force heading your way from all directions, enemy choppers are landing troops just out side of the house.''_

''Cheers Archer.'' Ghost said, ''Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this Intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer is complete. Get ready boys.''

_-''Ready to engage.''_ Ozone said.

''I'm in position.'' Scarecrow told them.

Then they heard a claymore go off, then another. Then the bullets started flying.

''Contact!'' Ghost shouted. A few more claymores blew followed by Makarov's men screams.

''Boys, we got men coming through the front door, Roach move to assist!'' Scarecrow shouted. Roach threw a grenade though the window and ran over to help out Scarecrow. Multiple hostile soldiers tried to run through the door but were only met with a shower of bullets.

_-''I'm falling back to the main room, too many hostiles!''_ Ozone yelled.

_-''Ghost you have __**RPG**__ teams converging on your position.''_ Archer told the mask soldier; _''Toad and I will take out as many as we can.''_

Just as Ozone came running through into the main room an RPG came rocketing through the doors and blew up the stairs, sending Ozone and Roach crashing to the floor.

''OZONE, ROACH!'' Ghost shouted, running over to drag Roach away from the doors, ''Scarecrow, grab Ozone!''

Scarecrow ran forward and dragged Ozone away from the firing line.

_-''Toad and I are displacing Ghost._'' Archer informed; _''You're going to be without sniper support for thirty seconds, standby.''_

''Roach, Ozone you two ok?'' Ghost asked the two soldiers.

''Yeah fine.'' Roach said as Ozone nodded. They heard a beep from the DSM.

Looking up Ghost said; ''Good, now we gotta get that DSM and get to the extraction point. Go. Go''

But just as Roach was about to grab the DSM a soldier with an RPG came running round the corner and aimed at him. However before the soldier could even fire, a powerful and sudden bright white light burst from beneath Roach and Ghost.

''Argh Ghost! What the hell is going on?'' Roach yelled.

''I don't know...argh bollocks! Does anyone copy? Archer, Toad, Ozone, Scarecrow!?'' Ghost shouted into the radio over multiple voices shouting into their radios, and the roar of the light as it grew in intensity.

_-''What...the...hell...is...happening...Ghost?''_ Roach and Ghost heard Archer grunt, before the light engulfed the two of them, then they were falling.

''Hold on Roach!'' Ghost shouted, just as they heard a voice shrieking;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: U.S.A, The Pentagon**_

_**Year: 1963.**_

''Attention we are now at Defcon 5 security lock down lifted'' the female security announcer informed the people who were in The Pentagon. However only four people were alive to care about it.

Four people, who had been having political talks, were now forced to fight for their lives against the zombie invasion of The Pentagon.

Those four people were; John F. Kennedy The President of the United States, Robert McNamara the Secretary of Defense of the U.S, Richard Nixon a U.S Presidential Candidate and Fidel Castro Prime Minister of Cuba.

''To the teleporter my friends and ultimately to the pack-a-punch.'' Kennedy said leading the way along the balcony in the war room to the stairs that lead to the teleporter.

''Trust a capitalist to be leading the way.'' Castro said killing zombies attacking them from the rear.

''Castro there's a time and a place.'' McNamara snapped as he threw a grenade over the balcony.

''Gentlemen I wanna get through this so I can get more votes, so stop arguing like a bunch of hippies.'' Nixon drawled.

''Shut up all of you and get into the teleporter.'' Kennedy shouted, shooting a hoard of zombies that were climbing out the windows.

The four of them ran into the teleporter, which transported them to the panic room. A wall panel span round to reveal the pack-a-punch machine.

''Hello Mr. Pack-a-punch, can I please have your vote?'' Nixon said walking over to the machine and slinging in his **HS-10 **and upgrading it to the **Typhoid & Mary**.

''Ask not what your gun can do for you, but what you can do for your gun.'' Kennedy said placing his **Winters howl** into the grinding gears. After it had finished he picked up the **Winters fury**; ''I am ready to freeze this hell over.'' he said smiling.

''Mr. President I am curious to know something.'' Castro said as he upgraded his **Python** for the **Cobra**.

''And what might that be Mr. Prime Minister?'' Kennedy asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Well when we were talking and those zombies attacked us, the way you said 'zombies' seemed rather causal, as if you knew about the zombies.''

''That is not of your concern Fidel.'' McNamara said pointedly as he pack-a-punched his **M16** for a **Skullcrusher**.

''Also when we were down in the labs, I saw some teleporter prototypes and some old Nazi documents that mention the zombies.'' Castro continued, ignoring McNamara; ''So, Mr. President my question is; did you and your government know about the zombies and use Nazi experiments on dead bodies which ultimately lead to this attack right now?''

Kennedy swallowed hard; ''well uh maybe we-...'' he began but was cut off as the doors to the panic room swung open revealing the Pentagon Thief standing in front of a huge amount of zombies.

''What?! I thought he appeared separate from the zombies!'' McNamara shouted as he aimed his assault rifle at the army of living dead.

''Here we go!'' Nixon shouted as the Pentagon Thief led the zombies in a charge against the political leaders.

''Gentlemen, if this is to be our last stand, then we must make it a last stand worth stories.'' the President said as he fired a blizzard from his **Winters fury** at the zombies.

Just as the cold wind hit the zombies a white light violently and surprisingly shot up from beneath the four zombie killers.

''Argh what trickery is this?!'' Castro cried, shielding his eyes from the radiant light that was surrounding all four of them.

''I'm not a crook, I'm not a crook, I'm not a crook!'' Nixon quickly shouted, also covering his eyes from the light.

''Mr. President where are you!?'' McNamara shouted, as he tried to squint through the sheer brightness of the light that was engulfing them.

''Hold on my friends, it's gonna get rough.'' President Kennedy shouted over the roar of the light.

Then it felt like the ground collapsed from underneath them and they began falling, only hearing a single voice scream;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: The Middle East.**_

_**Year: 2011.**_

_-''Mayday, mayday this is Deadly going in hard!''_ The Pilot, of the Cobra that supported Lt. Vasquez and his team, shouted as her helicopter crash landed into the buildings below.

''Shit.'' Paul Jackson said under his breath. ''We have a Cobra down, I repeat, we have a Cobra down!'' Jackson heard his transport chopper; (code name Outlaw 2-5) say.

''Deadly, this is Outlaw 2-5, do you copy?'' Outlaw asked the downed pilot, before switching to command.

''I have visual on the crash site. I see small arms fire coming from the cockpit. Request permission to initiate search and rescue, over.''

_-''Copy that 2-5, be advised you will NOT be at a safe distance in the event that nuke goes off. Do you understand?''_ Command warned, referring to the Russian warhead that Khaled Al-Asad had in his palace and was threatening to detonate.

''Roger that, we know what we're getting ourselves into.'' 2-5 confirmed.

_-''Alright 2-5, it's your call. Retrieve that pilot if you can. Out.''_ Command replied.

Jackson sighed with relief; ''Good, let's go get her.'' he said.

''Deadly do you copy?'' 2-5 asked ''What is your status, over?''

_-''I'm here!''_ Pilot Deadly coughed _''Keating is KIA! Hostiles moving in fast! I sure could use some help down here!''_

''Hold on, we're coming to get ya.'' 2-5 said.

The Seaknight chopper landed and Jackson, Lt. Vasquez and the rest of the team disembarked.

_-''Be advised 2-5, you have hostiles advancing parallel southwest of your position towards the crash site._'' Command informed.

''We got ninety seconds Jackson!'' Vasquez said to the soldier; ''Get the pilot! NO ONE gets left behind!''

Jackson led the way towards the downed helicopter, shooting any hostiles who got in his way.

''Come on, come on!'' He shouted to himself. When he got to the wreck he threw a flashbang at the enemy.

''Pull her out of there and get back to the LZ! We're running out of time!'' Vasquez shouted.

''Need a hand'' Jackson asked pilot Deadly.

She smiled at him and said; ''Well considering the circumstances I think I might let you help''

He laughed and picked her up.

''Get her out of there, we'll cover you. Move!'' Vasquez shouted.

Jackson ran as fast as he could back to the transport chopper, hearing bullets fly past him. The pilot who he had rescued was shooting enemy soldiers behind them with her pistol.

''What's your name?'' Jackson asked her.

''Pelayo.'' she told him, ''yours?''

''Jackson, Paul Jackson.'' he replied. They got to the helicopter and he set her down. He turned round and began shooting enemy soldiers who were charging at them.

_-''Outlaw this is Command._'' Commands voice came through; _''We have a probable nuclear threat at the capital. Proceed to minimum safe distance until the all clear has been given by the NEST team.''_

''Alright, let's get out of here, go. Go!'' Vasquez told the pilot. The helicopter took off and began to fly away from the crash site. As it gained distance Command's voice came through the radio again.

''All U.S Forces, be advised, we have a confirmed nuclear threat in the city. NEST teams are on site and attempting to disarm. I repeat. We're-...'' He was cut off however when suddenly, without warning a colossal explosion went off in the distance.

Jackson covered his eyes from the light caused by the nuclear explosion, when suddenly another bright light burst from underneath him. This light was different however; it was pure white, unlike the orange tinted light of the nuclear bomb.

''Oh shit!'' Jackson shouted as the white light outshone everything else and engulfed him. He felt the chopper floor slip from under his feet. As he fell he thought he must have fallen out of the helicopter.

_'I'm going to die…'_ he thought. The last thing he heard before all he knew was whiteness, was a voice shouting;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Vietnam Border, Laos**_

_**Year: 1968.**_

''Spetsnaz!'' Woods shouted as the Soviet soldiers roped down from the Hinds.

''Come get some bitches!'' Joseph Bowman shouted while shooting multiple enemy soldiers down.

''Damn Communists!'' Mason grunted while taking cover from the Spetsnaz soldiers.

Bowman threw a grenade at the enemy soldiers. Screams could be heard from the Russian soldiers as the grenade blew. Woods, Mason and Bowman finished off the last of the hostile soldiers.

''That's the last of 'em,'' Woods said as he kicked a body out of the way, ''that's why the Hinds went away. They can't leave any evidence of Russian soldiers in Nam.'' They walked over to the wing of the crashed plane.

''The cargo must have been Nova Six.'' Mason said; ''Kravchenko wouldn't go to all this trouble for nothing!''

Woods shrugged and looked at the wrecked plane.

''We'll have to climb this wing to get to the fuselage.'' he said before attempting to climb up.

''I'll go first.'' Mason began slowly treading up the wing.

''Take it easy, Mason.'' Bowman warned as he and Woods stabilised both ends of the plane wing.

''Easy, easy.'' Woods said as the wing moved slightly. A small explosion went off causing the wing to jolt.

''Mason!'' Bowman exclaimed.

Mason was fine, however, and he and the other two crossed the wing safely. They entered the plane, only to find dead bodies and crates that, when opened, had American weaponry in them.

''What happened?'' Bowman said as he bent down to examine one of the bodies.

''Chemical weapon, Nova Six. It must have dispersed after the crash.'' Mason said. He and Woods examined the crates that had the guns in them.

''Grenade launchers, **China Lakes**. What the hell are Russians doing with American weapons?'' Woods said throwing a **China Lake** to Mason and a **Draganov**, Sniper Rifle, to Bowman.

''Must have been some kind of set up.'' Bowman said; ''Nova Six is all gone, but see this'' he pulled out a map of the area from the crate, then pointed to a location on it; ''That's gotta be Kravchenko's compound, deep inside Laos.''

''Kravchenko...he must die…'' Mason muttered.

''Ok Mason. Let's go.'' Bowman said, giving him a strange look. They moved forward, towards the cockpit. Woods suddenly stopped and pointed into a clearing below.

''Down there look!'' he said pointing to multiple enemy soldiers; ''Bowman, sniper rifle. Mason, use the **China Lake**. Blow these fuckers to kingdom come!''

They began engaging the enemy soldiers below. Mason fired the **China Lake** sending explosives into the soldiers below.

Bowman was sniping all possible targets; he mainly concentrated on any **RPG** teams that had their sights on the plane. He then saw two helicopters flying their way.

''Fuck, the Hinds are back! Look out!'' Woods shouted as the choppers drew level with the plane. Bowman aimed his sights on one of the pilots head. The Hinds fired their rockets at the plane. Before the rockets hit though a blinding light tore its way from the plane floor and surrounded Bowman.

''What the hell!?'' He shouted covering his eyes. He felt the rockets hit the plane, but the light grew more intense. He felt like he had slipped and was now falling as the light was completely engulfing him.

''Help!'' He called. But no answer came. Only a single voice screaming;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: U.S.A, Washington D.C.**_

_**Year: 2016.**_

''SAM launch! Hold on!'' The helicopter pilot, Dagger 2-1 said as Russian SAMs fired on the helicopter.

James Ramirez, Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn braced themselves for impact.

''Hold on!'' Ramirez called.

The rockets hit the chopper, so it began to spin out of control.

''We're hit!'' Dagger 2-1 cried as they lost altitude; ''Mayday, mayday, this is Dagger 2-1. We are going down at grid square papa bravo 2-...'' He was cut off however as they crash landed. Ramirez was knocked out cold. Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn along with a couple of other soldiers got out of the wreck and began firing on enemy Russian soldiers.

''Ramirez is out cold!''' Sgt Foley announced.

''We're out numbered here boss!'' Dunn said to Sgt. Foley.

''Keep your head together Corporal!'' Sgt. Foley said; ''I've seen wars won with smaller numbers!''

Ramirez's eyes flickered open and he sat up his head spinning from shell-shock. He checked his hands, which were scratched and burnt.

One of the unit soldiers turned round and handed Ramirez a gun, before taking a bullet to the back of the head.

''We got a man down!'' Dunn shouted.

''Ramirez start picking targets!'' Sgt. Foley ordered. Ramirez immediately began firing rounds into the enemy until he ran out of his current clip.

''I'm out!'' He shouted. Sgt. Foley turned round and threw him another magazine.

''Last mag, use it wisely.'' the Sergeant told him. Ramirez didn't miss a single shot, but before long his ammo ran dry again. Cpl. Dunn edged out killing a couple of hostiles, before a bullet whizzed into his shoulder.

''Ah shit!'' He cried clutching the wound as Sgt. Foley dragged him back. Just then an enemy attack-heli flew its way towards them. Its searchlight spotted them, blinding them all. Just as it was about to fire on them, a colossal explosion went off in the sky. All the lights in the street cut out, as well as the red dot site on Ramirez's gun.

Five seconds later the enemy helicopter, that had sighted them, began to spin out of control and crash landed. Soon all hell was breaking loose as helicopters fell from the sky, jets smashed into the ground and explosions going off everywhere.

''What the hell is going on!?'' Ramirez shouted.

''I dunno, but we need to get off the street now! Go!'' Sgt. Foley shouted, helping Ramirez out of the chopper. They began running, avoiding the falling choppers.

''This isn't good man! Whoa!'' Dunn shouted over the explosions, nearly getting hit himself.

''Don't stop! Keep moving!'' Ramirez shouted.

''Holy shit!'' Dunn yelled, dodging an exploding BTR when a chopper landed on it.

''What the hell is going on!?'' Ramirez shouted.

''EMP!'' Sgt. Foley bellowed. They ran into a building just as a chopper smashed down and blocked the exit. They all panted, while outside the carnage raged on.

''What the hell we gonna do now, man?'' Dunn ranted, panic-stricken; ''Russians got us out numbered, shits falling from the sky, we're screwed man! We're totally scr-...'' He was cut off when a white light tore its way from the floor and surrounded them.

''What the hell is happening now!?'' He demanded, covering his eyes from the light.

''Argh, I don't know!'' Sgt. Foley said; ''Ramirez can you see anything?''

''No sir, just whiteness!'' Ramirez replied. Just then they felt like the ground disappeared from underneath them. Ramirez, Dunn and Sgt. Foley all fell into the engulfing light hearing only a single voice bellowing;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Palau, Peleliu Islands.**_

_**Year: 1944.**_

An American LVT is launched out to see from a transport ship, and heads towards the beach on one of the Peleliu islands.

A squad of soldiers was preparing to fight the Japanese Resistance that was on the islands. Those soldiers were Sergeant Sullivan, Corporal Roebuck, Private Miller and Private Polonsky, along with the rest of their unit.

''Navy's been bombing the hell out of the island for two days straight!'' Sgt. Sullivan informed them, as they rode the waves of the sea towards the island; ''Miller! We hit any resistance on that beach, you get on that radio and call for immediate missile support!''

''Got it.'' Miller replied, shortly.

''Roebuck, I want you up that beach and at the tree line ASAP. You're on point as we move inland.'' Sullivan said to Roebuck, who in turn nodded.

They saw a plane in the distance get shot down.

''Was that one of ours?'' Polonsky asked.

''Fuck! East Ridge! There's a 200 millimeter on point!'' Roebuck said.

Soon explosions were going off everywhere and American LVTs were being blow out of the water.

''Another LVT's been hit!'' Miller shouted over the explosions.

''Everyone...keep...your...heads... down! You hear me?'' Sullivan said.

The LVT hit the beach, but was stuck.

''We need to get off this thing!'' Polonsky said.

''Driver, drop the ramp!'' Sullivan ordered; ''that gun could zero on us anytime!''

One of the soldiers in their unit poked his head out side the vehicle and shouted ''It's the coral! We're stuck on the co-...''

He was cut off as a bullet flew through his head splattering his brains everywhere. Polonsky looked horrified but Sullivan shouted; ''Drop the ramp!''

A huge explosion went off and they were all thrown into the sea. Sullivan, Roebuck and Polonsky climbed out the water and took cover behind some rocks. Sullivan spotted Miller in the water and pulled him up.

''I got you Miller! You're still in one piece!'' Sullivan said to the marine; ''Plan's gone to shit... Tojo's got a defensive line dug in just beyond the tree line. We got heavy MG fire tearing up the beach.'' he handed Miller a radio; ''Call rocket strikes on those positions! Now!'' He ordered. Miller nodded.

''Hey, we got hostile resistance on the beach and at the East Ridge! Request immediate rocket support now!'' He shouted down the radio.

A few minutes later, after giving co-ordinates a rocket barrage hit the beach and tree line destroying the Japanese resistance.

''Good work marines... regroup at the tree line.'' Sullivan said. They began to run through the shallow water and towards to tree line.

''What the hell went wrong!?'' Miller shouted; ''There wasn't meant to be any resistance!''

''That rocket strike should have softened them up a bit.'' Roebuck said.

They got to the beach and moved towards the trees. Polonsky stood in a puddle, while Roebuck stood in another to the right, then Miller stood in another puddle to left of Polonsky. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

''What the?'' Miller said. Then they heard an illegible voice in the air.

''What's that noise?'' Polonsky said aiming at the trees. Suddenly four lion-like statues rose from below the beach, each one had some sort of pistol, which looked like a toy, in its mouth. Sullivan, Roebuck, Polonsky and Miller went to investigate.

''Wow! Check it out!" Polonsky said. He and Miller both picked up the strange gun. Little did any of them realise that they had found the **RAY GUN**.

Without warning however a sudden white light tore its way from underneath them and surrounded them.

''What the hell is happening!?'' Polonsky shouted covering his eyes from the light.

''Shit! I dunno!'' Roebuck yelled; ''Sullivan, Miller can you see anything!?''

But before either of them could reply the beach disappeared from under them and they began falling hearing only one voice screaming;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: In the airspace of the Arabian Peninsula.**_

_**Year: 2017.**_

''Price?'' the Pave Low pilot asked his friend, Captain Price. ''Do you copy?'' The pilot repeated a second time after hearing no answer.

''Price, is Makarov dead? Did you get to the helicopter in time?'' The pilot asked for a third time, but no answer.

''Ok Nikolai, don't panic, you've still got plenty of fuel, so let's just go and hover over the hotel and see what we can see.'' the chopper pilot, known as Nikolai, muttered to himself.

He flew towards Hotel Oasis, which Vladimir Makarov was located, along with Captain Price and Yuri, who were assaulting in hopes of killing Makarov. As he flew a couple of the Pave Lows instruments began going hay wire. The chopper was fine however.

''Hmm how odd.'' the Russian mused, tapping a compass, which was spinning in all directions. He reached the hotel and began circling it. What he saw at the top of the hotel was a downed Little Bird. The glass roof was smashed. He also spotted a body of someone.

Nikolai landed the Pave Low on a solid part of the roof and got out. He ran over to the body and saw that it was his friend Yuri.

''Oh no…'' he said seeing the bullet wounds in the dead soldier's shoulders and head. ''I am sorry my friend.''

He moved over to the shattered glass roof. Looking down the hole he saw the corps of Vladimir Makarov hanging from the top of the roof. Nikolai smiled bitterly.

_'Ha, Price got him'_ he thought. His thoughts then turned to the Captain and where his location was.

He walked over to some stairs that lead down to the lower levels of the hotel trying to locate his friend. He carried on down a hallway stopping half way after seeing something on the floor. He stooped and picked up a recently lit cigar. The same type of cigar that Price is a fan of. Nikolai looked round but saw no other evidence that Captain Price was around.

He was about to move on to try and find some other clues, when suddenly an incredibly bright light burst from the floor. He cover his eyes from the shining light.

''What on earth is going on!?'' He cried. The light pressed in all around him and then the fell as the floor disappeared.

Over the roar of the light he heard a single voice screaming;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Nicuragua, Wasa King.**_

_**Year: 1986.**_

''Main building up a head!'' Jason Hudson said to Alex Mason and Frank Woods; ''Fight your way up the stairs! Secure the courtyard!''

They fought their way up to the main building fighting Menendez's soldiers as they moved to capture the man himself.

''I'll provide cover from the bell tower.'' Mason said, as he climbed up the tower; ''I'm in position''

Hudson and Woods moved into the courtyard, pushing back the enemy soldiers. Hudson noticed that some of the Menendez Cartel soldiers moved on to the main balcony and towers above them.

''Mason, **RPG **team! Main balcony!'' he told Mason over the radio; ''Snipers in the towers either side!''

Mason sniped the enemy soldiers down, and Woods and Hudson finished off the rest of the soldiers in the courtyard.

''That's the last of 'em.'' Hudson said as they regrouped; ''Woods, Mason, coke lab's in the basement. Clear it out, grab any Intel relating to the Menendez Cartel.''

Woods looked at Hudson and said' ''If you capture Menendez, you bring him to me. I'll make that prick talk.'' A snarl crept onto his face as he said this.

''You have your orders, Sergeant.'' Hudson responded to Woods.

Mason and Woods along with a couple of friendly soldiers moved towards the basement. The soldiers and Woods went down the ladder.

As Mason was about to slide down the ladder, Hudson held him back briefly and said ''Mason. Keep an eye on Woods. Seeing Menendez again...he's loosing it.''

''He's ok, Hudson, I got his back.'' Mason said then he followed Woods into the basement.

Hudson closed the trapdoor that led into the basement. He moved to the remaining soldiers he had with him.

''Right, our target is Raul Menendez.'' he said; ''He is to be captured only! I don't want him dead.'' They began to move towards to the entrance of the building.

Suddenly and a bright light shot up and engulfed Hudson. He covered his eyes from the light, not even his sunglasses made a difference to the light.

''What!? Help!'' He shouted, but no answer came. The ground the disappeared from his feet and he began to fall, hearing someone shrieking;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Russia, Altay Mountains.**_

_**Year: 2011.**_

''Hind at 12 o'clock!'' Staff Sergeant Griggs shouted as he, Gaz, Captain Price and Soap escaped from the Ultranationalists in a jeep down the Altay Mountains. A Russian Hind was bearing down on them and Soap and Price tried to shoot it down with **RPGs** but to no avail as the chopper evaded the missiles with ease. The helicopter began to fly away.

''The Hind's buggered off.'' Price sighed in relief.

''Must've run out of ammo, good enough for me.'' Gaz said as he drove the jeep towards a bridge.

''Yeah, no kidd-..Oh shit he's about to take out the bridge!'' Griggs shouted as he spotted the Hind fire rockets at the bridge, destroying it.

''Stop the bloody truck!'' Price shouted at Gaz. But five seconds later the jeep flipped and sent them crash landing on to the weakened bridge.

Gaz and Price came too first and immediately saw that the bridge was beginning to crumble. Griggs woke up next.

''Come on we need to get off this thing!'' He said helping Gaz up on to solid ground.

Soap then woke up and saw Price climbing up the rubble that was slowly collapsing.

''This bridge isn't going to hold! Move, move, move!'' Price shouted at him. He began to stumble towards the solid side of the bridge where the others were.

''It's about to collapse! Get your ass outta there!'' Griggs shouted. He helped Soap up and dove behind cover next to Gaz, who was talking to the British command.

''Baseplate this is Bravo Five!'' He shouted in the radio; ''We are under heavy attack at the highway bridge at map grid 2-4-4-3-5-2! Request helicopter gunship support! Over!''

Enemy soldiers began fire on them.

_-''Workin' on it Bravo_ _Five.''_ Baseplate responded _''Loyalist forces in the area may be able to assist but we cannot confirm at this time. Baseplate out.''_

Gaz was now loosing his temper, and shouted; ''Useless wanker!''

''Easy mate.'' Griggs said.

They began having a shoot out with the enemy soldiers. The Hind began firing on the tanker that was behind them.

''The tanker is about to blow! Move!'' Griggs shouted.

They began to move away from the tanker when suddenly a white light ripped through the ground and surrounded Griggs and Gaz.

''What the hell is going on now!?'' Gaz shouted shielding his eyes from the light.

''Argh, this is not good man!'' Griggs shouted. They tried to move but they couldn't take a single step. Then the ground disappeared from under them, and they began falling hearing a voice screaming;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Russian Federation, Siberia.**_

_**Year: 2010.**_

''I can seeee yoooooou!'' George A. Romero almost sang as he climbed the stairs to the top of the ship, spotting four actors fighting for their lives against a hoard of zombies.

Robert Englund was holding back the zombies that were climbing out of the window, while Sarah Michelle Gellar and Danny Trejo fought the more of them who were charging out of the bridge of the ship. Michael Rooker was shooting any zombies that tried to climb up the stairs but immediately stopped when he saw George.

''Aww shit George is here again guys!'' Robert Englund shouted moving away from the zombified director.

''Sarah, Danny! We need to move!'' Michael Rooker shouted killing the zombies milling around George, trying not to hit the director.

Danny Trejo saw the situation unfolding but realized that they couldn't stand and fight without risking George. He looked at the zip line, then at the others.

''Everyone down the zip line!'' He shouted.

''You don't need to tell me twice.'' Sarah Michelle Geller smiled jumping and grabbing hold of it. She whooshed down towards the area near Quick Revive, closely followed by Danny, Michael and Robert.

''Get back here! I only wanna give you a hug!'' George said, just as the zombies began giving the celebrities chase. He slowly moved towards the zip line himself.

The actors all landed and began shooting the zombies that were following them. Corpses rained down on the area as they were blasted from the zip line. A stray bullet hit George as he zip lined down the rope.

He landed hunched over. The others glared at Robert who grimaced as he was the one who hit George. Five seconds later George let out an almighty roar and turned round looking much like one of the zombies that were attacking them.

''WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?'' He yelled as he ran after them.

The four survivors sprinted into the water over to the little island with Quick Revive on it. George ran into the water as well. It calmed him down. He headed towards the four celebrities.

''I don't want to do this...'' George stuttered.

''What did he just say?'' Sarah said, shocked. No one could answer however because a large amount of zombies had begun to assault them.

''Ya know ever since we helped out those guys stuck in that room, things have gone from bad to fucking worse!'' Robert shouted, throwing a grenade into the hoard of the dead.

''How were we meant to know that they would just abandon us!?'' Danny said cutting down zombie after zombie.

''All they gave us was this funny looking gun that doesn't have any ammo left in it.'' Sarah said, as she glanced at the weapon on her back. The weapon was, in fact, the **WUNDERWAFFA DG-2**.

''Well in any case…'' Rooker grunted; ''If I ever meet any of those bastards again, I'll beat 'em to within an inch of their lives.'' He blasted a few zombies that were trying to climb over the fence behind Quick Revive.

Suddenly, realization struck that they were completely surrounded with zombies coming from all directions and George was bearing down on them.

''Uh guys...'' Robert said nervously.

''Yeah…'' The other three replied.

''We're fucked...'' The hatted actor gulped.

George laughed as he swung his stage light up, ready to strike the actors.

But before George or the zombies could even touch any of the celebrities, a violent white light suddenly burst through the ground surrounding the four survivors.

''WHAT!?'' They heard George shout as he was surrounded by a light too.

''Guys! What the hell is going on!?'' Robert shouted cover his eyes as the light grew more intense.

''Oh man this is not good!'' Sarah yelled, trying to squint through the engulfing light.

Danny shouted something in Spanish, trying to shield his eyes as the light pressed in around them.

''Damn it! This shit is getting crazy!'' Rooker shouted. Suddenly the ground gave way and they all began falling.

They all heard a high pitched voice screaming;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Germany, Berlin.**_

_**Year: 2016.**_

''Ve're clear. Advancing now!'' A German tank Commander told Sandman, Grinch, Truck and Frost as they advanced up the road towards the hotel that president Vorshevsky's daughter, Alena, was hiding.

''Delta team!'' Sandman said to his squad; ''Follow those tanks. Stay close till we reach the hotel.''

The Delta team moved forward, engaging Russian soldiers that were assaulting them.

''Feur!'' The German tank Commanded yelled, and the tank fired it cannon at the enemy.

''Keep moving with the tanks!'' Sandman shouted; ''Use them for cover!'' He shot a couple of RPG wielding Russians who were hiding behind a pile of debris.

''They're in the bank! Right side!'' Grinch yelled; ''Truck give me a hand!'' he and Truck moved into the bank and had a duel with the Russian invaders who were in there.

''Sandman! We got hostiles ahead!'' Frost told his superior.

Sandman relayed Frost's message to the tank commander who ordered the tank to fire on the enemy soldiers. Grinch and Truck came out of the bank and moved up to attack, along with Sandman and Frost. The Russian forces began to retreat.

''They're falling back! Press the attack!'' Sandman said, a smile on his face.

''We may just get through this.'' Truck said. The German tank column moved forward, follow closely by Delta team. Frost looked up and saw a large building that looked extremely battered.

Suddenly an explosion went off at the bottom of the tall building, blasting Frost back. He looked up and rolled out of the way of a spinning car that missed him by inches. He then saw the building collapsing into the street and into one of the other buildings. A piece of debris flew towards Frost.

''Oh shi-...!'' He shouted rolling out of the way of the chunk of mettle that was speeding towards him. It landed very close to him and he blacked out from shock.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes. His vision was fuzzy and he could hear Sandman shouting something.

''It's an ambush!'' the Delta force leader shouted, stumbling over to Frost and helping him up; ''We've gotta get out of the kill zone! Move! Head for the building!''

''Bloody hell!'' Frost coughed, and staggered his way over to the ruined building where Sandman, Grinch and Truck were waiting for him.

_-''Metal 0-1, we've lost contact with the German division commander. What is your status on ground?''_ Overlord asked Sandman over the comms.

''The tank column is down and we're getting over run! This A.O is lost!'' Sandman said as he and the other three moved into the destroyed building.

_-''Missed your last, 0-1. Say again.''_ Overlord said.

''They dropped a damn building on us!'' Sandman exclaimed.

_-''Sandman, advise immediate pull back to extraction point''_ Overlord suggested.

''Negative Overlord. We're going for the girl. The beacon is still active'' Sandman declined.

Before Overlord could answer however, an incredible white light burst from under the ground and surrounded the Delta team.

''Aww no what's happening now!?'' Truck yelled.

''Stay calm Delta!'' Sandman shouted as the light pressed in around them.

''This is some bullshit!'' Grinch cried.

''Gah, I can't see a damn thing!'' Frost grunted, trying to focus in the engulfing light. A few seconds later, the ground beneath them fell away and the four of them began falling hearing only a solitary voice bellowing;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Uzbekistan, Aral Sea, Rebirth Island.**_

_**Year: 1968.**_

''Hudson, we need to get to Steiner before Mason does'' Grigori Weaver said to his friend Jason Hudson as they moved through the labs on Rebirth island. They heard a static noise on the radio.

''What the hell was that?'' Weaver asked.

''It's Steiner - he's trying to contact us'' Hudson said ''Steiner, what's the situation?'' He heard nothing but silence then asked again ''Steiner! What is the situation?''

Steiner's voice came hurriedly through the radio; -_''Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on ze island... Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed! You must hurry, before zhey kill me too!''_

Weaver and Hudson ran to the doorway that lead to Steiner's office.

''Come on Weaver'' Hudson said.

The burst through a door and saw that Mason was already in Steiner's office. He was punching the German scientist.

''Mason no!'' Hudson shouted but a glass window separated them from the two people in the office.

''Gah its bullet proof!'' Weaver said as he shot at the window.

''Mason stand down! Stand down!'' Hudson yelled, as Weaver grabbed a heavy looking table.

''Here help me with this'' the Russian said and the two of them began slamming the table into the window.

''My name is Viktor Reznov!'' Mason shouted pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Steiner's head ''and I will have my revenge!''

Weaver and Hudson broke through the glass window and Mason pulled the trigger, killing Steiner. He then proceeded to shoot at Weaver's shoulder, which grazed him slightly. Hudson tackled Mason and knocked him out.

''I'm fine'' Weaver said, clutching his shoulder ''check Steiner''

''He's dead'' one of their team said.

''Where is the defector, Reznov?'' Weaver asked Hudson.

''He was never here'' Hudson explained ''I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. It was Mason all along, he's been Reznov for the last five years!'' He then looked at Mason ''what the hell did they do to you in Vorkuta Mason?''

''Come on'' Weaver said ''we'd better get back''

The two of them lead the way out of the building whilst one of their team carried an unconscious Mason on their back.

As the exited the building a bright white light violently erupted out of the ground and surrounded Weaver.

''What on earth!?'' The eye patched soldier shouted, covering his only eye from the light as it closed in around him.

''Hudson are you seeing this?'' He said but he couldn't see his friend at all ''Hudson!? where are you!?'' He called. Then the ground vanished from under him and he began to fall. He heard a voice screaming;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Yemen, Socotra Island.**_

_**Year: 2025.**_

_-''Internal Comm link established.''_ Harper's voice came through the radio in Farid's ear.

''I copy Harper.'' Farid whispered.

_-''Our Blue Force tracking is down._'' Harper informed; _''We can't I.D you as friendly. So no matter what happens out there, when the bullets start flying, you CANNOT blow your cover. Just stay cool, we'll get you through this.''_

Farid reached the top of the stairs and saw Raul Menendez sitting down beside a fireplace.

_-''We're almost ready''_ Harper said.

Menendez stood up and approached Farid.

''We are ready?'' the one eyed man asked.

''Yes…'' Farid said, feeling a little nervous about talking to Menendez.

Menendez turned away from him and said; ''The Americans are coming, Farid. There is a... Traitor in our midst''

''But how!? Who!?'' Farid asked, trying to sound shocked.

Menendez span round.

''It matters not!'' He said, smiling wickedly; ''I am one step ahead of him!''

Menendez threw open a pair of doors, revealing the militia who were waiting for his command. Farid followed Menendez's lead as they went through the hallway.

''It is time my friends!'' Menendez said holding out his arms as if he were king. They came to another pair of heavy wooden doors.

''Come Farid, it is time.'' Menendez held out his hand in invitation. The both walked through the door together into the daylight of outside. Farid saw that there was more of Menendez's Militia in the courtyard waiting for their leader.

Menendez spread out his arms again and shouted; ''Cordis Die!''

''Cordis Die, Cordis Die, Cordis Die!'' the Militia chanted.

Then a low rumbling was heard, and Farid span round and saw a V-TOL airship hover at level with them. He that looked at Menendez and saw that one of the militia had a rocket launcher.

''NOW!'' Menendez bellowed, and the soldier fired the rocket launcher at the aircraft, causing it to crash land. Menendez then grabbed Farid.

''We will regroup at the citadel'' he said. Farid thought he saw a hint of malice in his good eye. The terrorist leader turned and escaped through a door.

Before Farid could do anything a bright white light burst from the ground and surrounded the confused Arab.

''What the?'' He said, shielding his eyes from the light. As it closed in around him, the ground vanished. He began to fall, hearing one spine-chilling voice shrieking all around him;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Gulf of Mexico, U.S.S Barack Obama.**_

_**Year: 2025.**_

''Rebooting the whole system is a risk sir.'' one of the Obamas technicians said to Admiral Briggs; ''We have no guarantee it'll come back online."

''Better no system, than one that's destroying the fleet. Do it.'' Briggs ordered. The technician began to type of the keyboard in front of him.

''I'll need your security clearance, sir.'' he said to the Admiral, who then entered the security clearance codes.

After the system shut down, the technician began to type away on the keyboard.

''Good news sir.'' he said; ''We can still save the system. But we'll have to wait for a bit''

Before Briggs could even answer, an enemy soldier held a pistol to the back of the tech's head.

''Admiral Briggs.'' said a voice that the Admiral was not to happy to hear. He span round and saw that Raul Menendez was pointing an **EXECUTIONER **Pistol at him. He made an attempt to punch the one eyed terrorist, but Menendez countered by pushing the punch aside, spinning Briggs around, and placing the pistol at Briggs' head.

_'Damn!'_ Briggs thought _'I should have listened to Section, and never ordered the capture of this bastard.'_

They began moving into the next room. Two soldiers saw that Briggs was being held hostage, and tried to aim for Menendez.

''Back off!'' Menendez warned, swinging Briggs in the way, so that he was between the soldiers and Menendez. They came to the supercomputer that was in the centre of the room. Briggs saw a shocked looking Salazar on the other side of the console.

''Salazar,'' Briggs said; ''Shoot through me! Kill this son of a bitch!''

Before anyone could do anything an intense white light ripped through the metal floor of the ship, and surrounded the African-American Admiral.

Menendez's arms disappeared from around him.

''Argh...what's going on!?'' Briggs said, covering his eyes from the light that was pressing in all around him.

Then the ships floor vanished from under him and he began to fall. He heard a voice screaming at the top of it's lungs;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: China, Shanghai.**_

_**Year: Unknown.**_

''Funny how some days turn out, isn't it?'' Abigail Briaton, more commonly know as Misty, mused to herself. She blasted a zombie in the face with her **REMINGTON 870** shotgun.

''Yeah, four American's fighting Chinese zombies on top of a skyscraper...real funny.'' an old African-American man, know only as Russman, remarked sarcastically. He fired his duel-wield **FIVE SEVEN** pistols at the zombies that were climbing out of the lift shafts, sending them hurtling back down to the ground.

A sniper bullet whizzed into a zombie's head that Russman was aiming for. He turned round and angrily scowled up at the man who was next to the tower that the fours zombie survivors had powered up.

''Ain't nobody allowed to take Russman's kills!'' He shouted at the man.

''Ha ha ha, unlucky Russman.'' the man laughed, adjusting his square glasses and grinning widely; ''Looks like this indisputable genius has come on top this time.''

This jet black haired, nerdy, thin man was of course Marlton Johnson. He reloaded his **DSR 50** sniper rifle and lined up a new target.

He heard a scream however and saw Samuel J. Stuhlinger below him at the bottom of a collapsed piece of scaffolding, which acted as a ramp that led to the powered up tower. The plump moustached man was struggling to reload his **EXECUTIONER** shotgun pistol, as zombies were crowding around him.

''Help me!'' He yelled as rotting hands reach for him. Marlton shot the zombie closest to Stuhlinger first, hitting it in the head and popping it like a melon. He then proceeded to fire a further four bullets into four other zombies, killing each with a headshot. This gave Stuhlinger time to reload his pistol.

''Samuel sends you the bill!'' The pistol welding survivor shouted as he blasted the remaining zombies down with 12 gauge shotgun pellets.

He then heard the familiar German voice in his head again; _"Good vork vith zhat tower, now I need you too-..."_

''No way!'' Stuhlinger said to the voice; ''I'm no doing anymore for you until you start explaining some things."

The voice laughed and said; _''All in good time my friend, all in good time.''_

''No! Now!'' Samuel shouted at the voice in his head, earning himself a strange look from Marlton; ''I won't listen to you or do anything you ask of me anymore! Not until you start explaining some shit!''

_''SILENCE!''_ The voice shouted; _''You vill do vhat I tell you to do!... Other vise your friends vill know of your little secret vith ze flesh...''_ This last was said in almost a whisper.

Stuhlinger was shocked at the threat the voice had made. He snapped out of his thoughts however when Misty shouted at him.

''Stupinger! Get your fat ass out of the clouds and start helpin' out!'' The farm girl yelled as she sent zombie parts flying into the wall. She and Russman ran over to where Stuhlinger was with a hoard of zombies in hot pursuit.

''If your gonna talk to your imaginary friend Stu, you might wanna wait till your in a Z free zone!'' Russman shouted, firing his pistols into the congregation of zombie chasing after them.

Stuhlinger gave a glare and began firing his **EXECUTIONER** into the zombies, sending limbs and sinew flying.

''Uh guys…'' Marlton in a worried tone, looking through his **DSR** scope ''You may wanna get up here, there's a load of zombies climbing out of the lifts!''

The other three ran up the collapsed scaffolding towards Marlton and the metal tower.

The four survivors fought back against the multitude of flesh hungry abominations.

''This is getting tight guys!'' Misty grunted, as the zombies pushed her back.

_''Zhis is vhat you get for resisting me ha ha ha!''_ Samuel heard the voice in his head say menacingly.

''Get out of my head!'' Stuhlinger screamed, clutching the sides of his head.

''Stuhlinger, what the hell are you talking about?'' Misty said giving him a look of confusion and annoyance.

He couldn't answer however as the zombies began to force them all back towards the edge of the building.

Marlton slipped off, but managed to grab the ledge. Misty was next to fall she screamed but Marlton grabbed her hand. Russman was forced over the edge next; he grabbed hold of Misty's ankle.

''Russman has been in worse situations.'' he said, glancing down at the mist that covered the bottom of the building. Meanwhile Marlton winced as the weight he was supporting got heavier, but continued to hold on tightly.

Stuhlinger was still holding his head as the voice mocked him.

''_Now vatch as you and your friends fall to your deaths!''_ It said to him.

''Shut up!'' Samuel shouted. The zombies made the confused man fall.

''_Vhat!?... Vait, vhat is going on!?_'' The voice shouted as Stuhlinger fell. He landed on Marlton, which caused the younger man to loose his grip on the ledge and the all began to fall.

Suddenly a white light shot up all around them.

''Stuhlinger this is all your fault!'' Misty yelled.

As they all fell into the white light, a voice screamed;

''_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

Stuhlinger clutched his head in agony.

''What is that noise!?'' Marlton yelled. But there was no answer as light completely engulfed them.

_**Location: Cayman Islands, Colossus.**_

_**Year: 2025.**_

''C'mon, we can't let that bastard escape with Chloe!'' SEAL team leader David Mason, code-name Section, shouted to his friends, Mike Harper and Javier Salazar, as they ran to catch up with Menendez's second in command DeFalco, who had taken a young woman, known as Chloe Lynch, hostage during his terrorist attack on the floating city of Colossus.

''I haven't come all this way to let some albino asshole get away with one person who can stop Menendez!'' Harper raged as they shot down a couple of DeFalco's mercenaries and ran up an escalator.

''Hurry up! We're going to loose them!'' Salazar warned. They rounded a corner and saw Chloe, DeFalco and a couple of his soldiers making their way towards the exit.

''DeFalco!'' David bellowed. The white haired man span round, a snarl on his face. He fired his pistol at the SEAL team chasing after him.

''Get them!'' DeFalco ordered his bodyguards. The two soldiers moved forward, firing their assault rifles at the three men trying to rescue Chloe.

''Flank right!'' Alex Mason's son quickly said, cutting down one of the bodyguards.

''I want to get my hands around that prick's throat!'' Harper grunted, killing the second bodyguard.

''We have an opening!'' Salazar said, and they began to run towards DeFalco, who was struggling with the blonde haired girl.

''Let go of me you moron!'' She struggled.

''Stop it!'' DeFalco slapped her across the face; ''Your coming back with me so that you can help Menendez!''

The young woman then jabbed her nee into the murderous man's groin. He released his grip on her and she ran towards David and the others. DeFalco was doubled over with pain, but managed to raise his pistol, and fire it a Chloe.

Harper fired at his PDW SMG at the man on the floor, whilst Salazar put himself between DeFalco's bullet and the girl, while David held on to her as she ran into his arms.

However, just as the bullets were about to find their marks a white light shot out of the ground and interrupted everything.

''Argh…Section…what the hell…is going on man!?'' Harper asked, covering his eyes from the light.

''I…don't…know…Salazar, Chloe…Harper…stay close…everyone!'' David shouted over the immense noise the light was giving as it engulfed them.

Chloe screamed as they felt the ground slip from underneath them and they all began to fall.

''Hold on!'' David yelled.

He was drown out however when a loud voice screamed;

''_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: U.S.A, San Francisco Bay, Alcatraz Prison.**_

_**Year: 1933.**_

''They're coming!'' Albert Arlington, known to most as The Weasel, shouted as a hoard of zombies ran into the ruined cafeteria of Alcatraz prison.

''Come on fuckers!'' A broad shouldered man called Billy Handsome said as he, The Weasel, and two other inmates lined up to face the zombies.

''Let's just get this done so we can find the last piece of the plane.'' one of the other two men said. This man was Finn O'Leary.

''The sooner we escape this damned prison the better!'' the last and most notorious member of the four, Salvator De Luca, said as they all aimed their weapons at the undead mass.

The four men were all inmates at the formidable prison known as Alcatraz, each convicted for serious crimes.

Salvator was formally one of the biggest mob bosses in the U.S.A, and had multiple charges on his head.

Billy was Sal's 'dirty work' man. He took care of anyone who got in the mob's way. He was charged for 116 accounts of murder.

Finn brought in a lot of cash for the mob by gambling, but was eventually caught and charged for gambling fraud.

Arlington was a conman who worked for Sal's mob; he was eventually arrested along with Sal and the others. The Weasel also had a hidden past which he kept closely to himself.

During their time in Alcatraz they hatched a plot to escape by building a plane on the roof. This however had a horrible interruption we the dead began to assault the prison. Now they were in a fight for survival, whilst they searched for the parts of the plane that they still needed. All that stood between them and the last piece now was a hoard of the undead.

They unleashed a rain of bullets into the walking corpses. Sal was using his **M1927 THOMPSON**, cutting down many of the flesh hungry creatures. Finn was firing his **UZI** into the undead, he also threw a tomahawk like weapon know as the **HELL'S RETRIEVER** at the zombies. It cut down a couple of zombies before it returned to the gambling fraud.

Billy fired the shotgun like wonder weapon the **BLUNDERGAT**, sending body parts soaring.

Weasel used his **AK-47** assault rifle to pop the heads of any zombie he aimed for.

Just then a sound, like the opening of a cage door, was heard and three seconds later an armored zombie appeared in front of the mobsters. It let out an almighty roar and charged for the group.

''Aww shit! It's Brutus!'' Billy shouted, his eyes going wide.

''We need to get outta here!'' Finn said, jumping out of the way of Brutus' club.

''This way, up the stairs!'' Weasel said as he ran up the stairs towards the bathrooms and the roof. The others dodged the zombies, and Brutus, and followed their slippery companion up the stairs. They ran through a couple of rooms with bathtubs in them and came to a room with a glowing drawing of a dog's head in it.

''Hey guys, look!'' Weasel said as he picked up what looked like control valves; ''I've found the last piece for the plane''

''Great, now let's put it on the plane and get out of here!'' Sal said.

They rushed up a further set of stairs and up onto the roof, with a hoard of flesh hungry zombies in hot pursuit.

''Put the valves on the plane, Weasel!'' Finn ordered, as he, Billy and Sal span round to face the zombies coming up the stairs behind them.

Weasel ran over to the makeshift plane that the four of them had been making. He heard gunfire, and zombie screams, as he attached the valves on the aircraft.

''Guys, its ready!'' He shouted, not a moment too soon as Brutus came thumping up the stairs, barging zombies out of his way.

''Get on! Get on!'' Sal yelled as he and the other two climbed onto the plane along with Weasel.

''Start it up!'' Billy shouted at Weasel, who activated the planes motors.

The rickety plane began to move forward, gaining speed. As it moved towards the ramp at the end of the runway, the four prisoners heard Brutus yell; ''Get back here!''

The four of them cheered as the plane lifted off from the ramp and began flying. As they flew through the clouds a storm was brewing around them.

''Freak storm...'' Billy observed when suddenly a white light shone violently all around them.

''Fucking hell that's bright!'' Finn shouted trying to shield his eyes from the light that was surrounding them.

''Weasel what the hell is going on!?'' Sal yelled over the roar of the light and the sound of thunder.

''Argh…this wasn't part of the plan!'' Weasel cried, covering his eyes.

The plane suddenly jerked and they all began to fall. As they fell the heard a voice screaming;

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_

* * *

_**Location: Reality Earth, U.K, Colchester.**_

_**Year: 2013.**_

_-''Right Mister Eventstorm, are you ready to do this easter egg?''_ a cocky Irish voice came through the headset of a teenage boy as they played Black ops 2 zombies online.

''Certainly Mister Little Leprechaun, let's own Mob of the Dead.'' Evan Piper said to his friend over the headset of his Xbox 360, whilst looking at the screen of his television which showed a plane taking off from the roof of Alcatraz prison.

A cheesy, wide grin spread across Evan's face.

* * *

**Authors' End Note: Hey guys and girls Richtofenking95 here :D Wow this was an incredibly long chapter, and for those of you who read it to this point congratulations =p :D As you can see there wasn't any easy way that I could split this chapter into two :s Hopefully there wont be chapters as long as this in future ;) I hope that you enjoyed reading it and are looking forward to the next installment :D again sorry its taken so long to update :s updates will (hopefully be quicker in future :) Please R&R it would be a huge help to see what you guys think of this story :D**

**Anyway until I Fic again, have fun and enjoy :D **


	3. Worlds collide

**Author's Note: Good Morning/Afternoon/Evening fanfictioners! :D sorry it's been a while but writing plus editing can take a while :p anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and I can promise your gonna laugh at it. :D **

**Until I fic again.**

**R**

**Worlds collide.**

Cars drive up and down The Mall, in front of Buckingham Palace in London, whether they're going to work, seeing family or sightseeing, who knows?

At the end of the large road is Buckingham Palace, home of her Majesty the Queen.

It was a bright clear day; one would think it was just another normal day. However that was all about to change, as this was the day that would change the world.

A bright spark of white lightning struck the ground in the middle of the road. As the light cleared, a group of people, with various weapons, stood where the light had struck.

At the head of the group was a little girl. She had jet black hair, and wore a blue dress, in one of her arms she had a tattered bloodstained teddy bear, the other arm was spread open, fist clenched as she felt the air around her. She was looking down, her eyes closed.

Bystanders looked shocked at the strange group. Cars swerved around the group and blasted their horns at them; the little girl slowly looked up, and snapped her ferocious red eyes open. A wicked smile crawled across her young face.

_-''Right, Mister Eventstorm, are you ready to do this Easter Egg?''_ a cocky Irish voice came through the headset of a teenage boy as they played _Black Ops 2_ zombies online.

''Certainly Mister Little Leprechaun, let's own Mob of the Dead.'' Evan Piper said to his friend over the headset of his Xbox 360, whilst looking at the screen of his television which showed a plane taking off from the roof of Alcatraz prison. A cheesy, wide grin spread across Evan's face.

Evan Piper was a teenage boy of 17. His skin was fair, but it had a light natural tan, and few moles adorned it too. He had short, dark brown hair, with a double crown and a parting down the left side. His round eyes were a blue-grey shade, with a ring of hazel around the pupils. His lips sported a cheesy boyish grin. He wore white trainers on his feet; on his legs he had blue jeans. He was wearing a blue T-shirt that had a black dragon pattern on it.

He was playing on his Xbox, on _Black Ops 2_ zombies online. He and his friend, The Little Leprechaun, were playing Mob of the Dead and were trying to do the Easter Egg for it. So far they had managed to get the **BLUNDERGAT** and they had built the plane. Currently they were taking off from the roof of Alcatraz prison and began flying in the air.

A flash of static suddenly cut across the screen, then it cut back to the picture of the plane in the sky.

''What the heck?'' Evan questioned.

_-''Did you see that too?''_ The Little Leprechaun asked sounding a little shocked.

''Yeah...'' Evan said warily; ''Must be the connection.''

The ground suddenly began to shake.

_'What's going on now?'_ The teenage boy thought as he heard his Irish friend say; _''This is mad!''_

Then the lights flickered and dimmed, then lit up again.

Suddenly the screen went static again, and then black.

_-''Evan?''_ Leprechaun's voice asked, sounding worried; _''What is-...''_

_''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''_ A loud voice screamed in the headset, cutting off Evan's friend. Evan tore off the headset, as the voice screamed. He clutched at the ringing ear which had taken the full blast of the scream, and then glanced at his telly.

In the middle of the black screen, a white dot had appeared. The dot began growing larger and larger, and soon it created a vortex in the screen, a supernatural wind blasted out of it. The room went dark as the screen turned fully white. Light tore out of the telly and a roar was heard. Evan's telly and Xbox sparked and sent out a shock wave that threw him back, stumbling over the coffee table and onto the sofa. The brown haired boy tried to cover his widened eyes as the light fully engulfed the lounge room. A violent flash of pure white light pierced through the room and then it receded, until it was just a vortex of light in the telly, still sending out a light breeze and a low noted rumble.

Evan sat there, mouth hitting the floor as he looked at the slowly spinning light in his television, little wisps of light stretching out of it. The lights in the lounge slowly lit back up again.

''What the hell?'' Evan said, not really believing what he was seeing. He stood up and moved closer towards the T.V, stretching out a hand to try and touch the light. However as he touched one of the wisps of light, a shock went through him and he was thrown back into the sofa.

''Ouch!'' he grunted as he sat up again, still dumbfounded by the phenomenon in his living room. Suddenly the light began to spin faster and violently flashed again. Then a man came flying out of the television. He landed sprawled on the ground in front of the coffee table and the sofa; in which, a now very confused, Evan was sitting on.

The man stood up, with his back to Evan. He held his face as he recovered himself.

''What on earth was that?'' He croaked. The newcomer looked down and saw the boonie hat which had fallen from his head. ''Ah…'' he said as he stooped and picked it up and placed it on his head.

''No...Way...'' Evan said sounding even more disbelieved than before as he realised who it was standing in his living room. The man span round pointing a pistol at Evan's head. The teen's mouth fell open as he stared at Captain John Price.

''Who are you?'' Price asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

''Captain Price!'' Evan exclaimed, his voice going high pitched.

Price raised an eyebrow and said; ''Well I'm pretty sure you're not him. Now who are you?'' He asked again, taking a step forward.

''Captain Price is pointing a gun at me!'' Evan squeaked, looking at the **DESERT EAGLE** in the Captain's hand.

''Very observant.'' Price said sarcastically. He then pulled Evan close and shouted; ''Who are you!?''

''Captain Price is pointing a gun at me in my living room!'' Evan stammered, shocked at how this was even possible.

''Oh for crying out loud!'' Price snapped and threw Evan into the sofa.

''WHAT... IS... YOUR... NAME!?'' He shouted slowly at the quivering boy.

''Evan Piper.'' the 17-year-old replied, sounding very much like a mouse.

''At last; Result! Now we're finally getting somewhere!'' Price exclaimed; ''Right now that's out of the way, where am I?'' He questioned.

''In my living room...'' Evan replied. Price rolled his eyes.

''What country?'' He said through gritted teeth.

''The U.K,'' the shocked boy informed.

''What? Wait! Where in the U.K?'' Price asked now looking confused himself.

''Does that really matter at this point?'' Evan asked, earning himself a pointed look from Price; ''Uh I mean Colchester.'' he quickly said, shrinking back from the Captain.

Price turned away from the shocked boy and said; ''That's impossible, last time I remember I was in the Arabian Peninsula, on top of Hotel Oasis, after I had just killed Makarov.''

Evan narrowed his eyes as he thought about what Price had just said.

''Dust to Dust...'' He said out loud.

''What was that?'' Price span round, pointing the pistol at Evan again.

''Uh Dust to Dust. It's a level, in a game'' Evan answered.

''Why the hell would you be talking about a game at a time like this?'' Price asked, confused at the answer. Evan shuffled nervously.

''Well... I know this is going to sound weird, probably insane, but you're a game character, and from what you're describing, Dust to Dust is the level where you've come from...'' He said, with a quiver in his voice.

''That _IS_ insane!'' Price stated. ''Look, how did I get here? What year is it?''

''It's 2013.'' the blue eyed teen informed. Captain Price's eyes widened.

''That's not possible, I was in 2017!'' He said, stumbling back and leaning on the wall; ''How did I get here?''

''You came through my T.V.'' Evan said, pointing at his telly which still had the spinning light in it. The Captain glanced at the screen and then did a double-take.

''I came through that?'' He said slowly. Evan nodded.

''So what you're saying…'' Price began; ''…Is that I'm a game character, and somehow I came out of you telly?'' Evan nodded again.

''That's a load of horse shit.'' The Soldier scoffed then he asked; ''How did I _really_ get here!?'' He grabbed Evan by the scruff of his shirt.

''You tell me!'' Evan shouted in frustration; ''One moment I'm playing my Xbox online with my friend, then the next thing I know, the lights go crazy, the ground shakes and then a white light comes flying out my telly! Then you come along!'' At this, Evan jabbed a finger in Price's chest; ''You! Captain Price! A _Call of Duty_ _**game character!**_ In fact you came from _this_ very game!'' He picked up a copy of _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_, which was on a shelf near his telly; ''So, how _did_ you get here!? _You_ tell _me!_ Because I'm at a loss for words at the moment!''

After seeing the frustrated, confused and slightly frightened look in Evan's eyes, Price couldn't believe himself when he actually began to believe the boy.

''Your actually telling the truth aren't you?'' He asked slowly. Evan nodded briskly. Before Price could ask another question however, the light in the telly began to spin quickly again and another bright flash came out of the telly.

Then two people came flying out of the screen. One of the men stood up, he looked young and had a short buzz-cut hair style, along with tattoos up and down his arms.

''Soap, are you alright?'' He asked his friend, lending him a hand to help him up. Evan noticed that the soldier had a Russian accent, but what shocked him most was who these people were.

''Ugh, I'm fine Yuri.'' John 'Soap' MacTavish said, taking Yuri's hand.

''Soap?'' Price asked, eyes widening at the sight of his friend. Soap looked at the Captain and said; ''Price? What are you doing here?''

''That's _not_ possible!'' Price stated, pointing a finger at the two soldiers; ''You're both dead...'' he whispered. Soap and Yuri both looked confused. Soap then saw Evan.

''Who the bloody hell are you?'' he said, his thick Scottish accent was very noticeable.

''Evan Piper. This is my living room. In the U.K. And the year is 2013, and your both game characters!'' Evan answered very quickly. Soap raised an eyebrow in amazement at what the boy had just said. Yuri on the other hand was looking at Price.

''Captain Price, are you ok?'' He asked, noticing the cuts and bruises on the Captain's face. Little did Yuri know that they had come from Price's fight with Vladimir Makarov.

Soap then looked at his friend and said; ''Price you look like you've seen a-...'' He was cut off however as the light in the T.V began spinning again, followed by a blinding flash of light. A man came tumbling out of the light and landed on the floor. He immediately stood up and looked the group in the room.

''-..._Ghost?_'' Soap finished. The man in a skull patterned balaclava adjusted his sunglasses and looked from Soap to Price.

''What the hell are you two doing here?'' He asked, a London accent coming from behind the mask; ''You're supposed to be in Afghanistan!''

''No bloody way!'' Evan said in amazement and wondering why video game characters were coming out from his telly.

''Who's the kid?'' Ghost asked, jabbing a thumb in Evan's direction. Just then the light span again, along with the flash. Then another soldier was thrown out of the T.V and into Ghost, knocking him over. Evan didn't recognize this newcomer from any of the _Call of Dutys_ he had previously played.

''Argh, Roach! Get off me you bloody lunatic!'' Ghost pushed his comrade off him. Gary 'Roach' Sanderson stood up and laughed.

''Sorry mate,'' he said, clicking his neck with a roll of his shoulders. ''Man that was a rough ride.'' He then looked round the room; ''Wow, quite the party here ha ha.''

_'So that's what Roach looks like?_' Evan thought as he went to stand by Captain Price who was sitting on a stool by the hatch that looked into the kitchen.

_'You know what? I bet Rosie has something to do with this! Little bitch has probably hacked into some secret government experiment or something like that.'_ Evan rolled his eyes at the thought.

''So, uh, _where_ are we?'' Roach asked. But before Evan could answer, whilst throwing caution to the wind, the light span and flashed again. Two men fell into the room, although none of the others recognized them, none but Evan who's mouth hit the floor again.

''Whoa that's freaky!'' Roach said pointing at the screen.

''Argh, Woods, are you ok?'' One of the men asked his friend.

''Shit! That was uncomfortable.'' Frank Woods grunted as he stood up; ''You alright Mason?'' He asked.

''Yeah, what happened?'' Alex Mason replied.

''I think a better question is where the hell are we and who the fuck are these guys?'' Woods said looking at the others in the room.

''Are these guys game character too?'' Price whispered to Evan, who nodded in return.

''They're _Call of Duty _characters like you, but they're from a different series.''

''So they have no connection to anyone who has come out so far?'' Price asked.

''Nope,'' Evan answered; ''I had best talk to them.'' He rolled his eyes and walked over to where the two newcomers were.

Woods and Mason both looked at him suspiciously.

''Hi, I'm Evan Piper. Urm, I know this is going to sound crazy, but your in the U.K, the year is 2013, and your both game Characters, from these games.'' he held up a copy of both _Black Ops 1_ and 2.

Silence.

Woods snorted with laughter and Mason had an incredulous look on his face.

''That's the biggest bunch of bull shit that I've heard in my entire life!'' Woods laughed.

''He's telling the truth.'' Price backed Evan up, ''My friends and I are game characters too.''

Ghost and Roach looked to Soap, who seemed trying to get his head around the situation himself, before looking to each other and shrugging in bemusement. Either the Old Cap' had finally lost it, or he had a nasty bang to the head. Neither of them were quite sure yet…

''Look, you can't really expect us to believe that do you?'' Mason asked.

''You came through my T.V!'' Even pointed at the machine; ''I don't know how or why, but you just did. I swear you guys are game characters!'' he showed Woods the back of the _Black Ops 1_ case he had, which showed Woods firing a **COMMANDO** assault rifle.

''What the hell?'' Woods said snatching the case out of Evan's hands to take a better look.

''Must be some misunderstanding.'' Mason commented, trying to dismiss the evidence of them being game characters.

''Then how do you explain that it's 2013 instead of the 1980s?'' Even countered.

''Well uh...'' Mason began, when Price suddenly cut in and asked; ''Before you two were transported here, were you engulfed by a white light?''

Woods looked up and then at Mason who nodded.

''So were we!'' Roach said, stepping forward.

''And us!'' Soap also said.

''So... We're game characters and we've all been somehow abducted by some weird light, and now we're here in 'reality'...?'' Woods stated, trying to convince himself that what he was saying didn't sound mad.

''I know it sounds crazy-...'' Evan began but was cut off by Mason who said; ''It sounds completely insane! But...maybe there's some merit in it...'' The soldiers face softened as he began to believe what Evan was saying.

''Well if you got Mason convinced, then I believe you too!'' Woods said, smiling.

Before anyone could say anything else however, the light in the telly began to spin again and flashed violently. A man was forced out of the screen and landed on the floor.

He had a buz-cut of white hair and had stubble on his face. His eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses.

''Hudson?'' Mason said, wide eyed. He then walked over and yanked the man in the shades up and almost shouted; ''Where the hell have you been?''

''Mason? What are you on about?'' Jason Hudson replied, still quite out-of-it from his journey here.

''The comms! Why the vagueness?'' Mason snapped.

''What? What do you mean? I spoke to you not a moment ago when you went down the basement to clear the coke labs!'' Hudson shouted, confusion lining his face.

''What? That was three years ago Hudson!'' Mason told the white haired man. Woods looked at Evan and asked; ''Is he from our past?''

''Must be.'' Evan replied. Woods shrugged it off.

''Aww come on Mason, this guy was acting weird on the comms earlier, he's probably still acting wacko!'' he commented.

However before Evan could begin to explain anything, the screen span and flashed again forcing out two people. One of the men stood up and spotted his friend who was on the floor.

''Dimitri!'' He grabbed his friend's hand and helped him up; ''Are you ok?'' Mason's mouth fell open as he saw who the first man was.

''Urgh...Reznov!'' Dimitri Petrenko grabbed the first man's shoulder; ''I'm fine. What happened? Last thing I remember, Dragovich had thrown us into the Nova six gassing chambers.'' the two people were both Russian, which was given away by their accents.

''I do not know what happened,'' Viktor Reznov answered Dimitri's question; ''But I can promise you this! Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner will all pay for their treachery!'' He continued.

''No fucking way! That's not possible!'' Mason pointed at Reznov; ''Your dead! I saw you die at Vorkuta!'' Reznov looked confused at Mason's accusations.

''I do not know who you are American, or what you are talking about!'' the Russian Captain laughed.

Mason then turned to Woods and Hudson and asked; ''Do you see him too?''

''Yes! How the hell is that possible? He's dead!'' Hudson acknowledged.

''This is some fucked up shit!'' Woods commented. Mason then grabbed Reznov by his shirt and shouted; ''How the fuck are you still alive? You've been dead for twenty six years!''

''Un-hand me American!'' Reznov snapped, pushing Mason away; ''I don't know who you are or why you are saying these things, you must have the wrong man.''

Woods, Mason and Hudson turned to Evan.

''What is going on?'' Mason asked, who looked on the verge of having an anxiety attack. ''How can he be real and alive? How come he doesn't know who I am?''

''I don't know!'' the teenage boy shouted; ''I'm as confused as you are! Maybe he hasn't met you yet!'' he then look at Reznov and Dimitri; ''What year are you from and where did you come from?'' He asked.

''We're from 1945.'' Reznov answered.

''We came from the Arctic Circle''. Dimitri added.

Evan then turned to Mason and said; ''They are from a different time to you, Reznov hasn't met you yet!''

''This is insane, why should I believe any of this!'' Mason exclaimed; ''For all I know, this is all in my head again, I'm hallucinating Reznov again. He died at Vorkuta and I'm still suffering side effects from when he brain washed me to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner for him!''

''Mason, I see him too'' Woods told his friend, again.

''That's probably still in my head too!'' Mason yelled.

Evan threw caution to the wind and walked into the kitchen and looked through the hatch in the wall and asked; ''Anyone up for a drink?''

''A whiskey would be good about now.'' Price said, as he sat down on a stool on the other side of the hatch. The boy poured a glass of whiskey and slid it to the Captain.

''Anyone else for a drink?'' he asked. A few of the others in the room moved over to the hatch.

''Who are you and what are we doing here?'' Reznov asked the people who were in the room. However no one could answer as the light span and flashed again sending out two more people, one of whom was wearing a baseball cap.

''I am never doing that again!'' That man, who had the cap on, said. His London accent rather noticeable.

''Damn, that was too hot!'' said the other man who was an African-American and had a strong build and had a silver **COLT M1911** strapped in a holster on his leg.

''Gaz?'' Price asked.

''Griggs?'' Soap also asked.

''Soap? Price? What are you two doin' here? Gaz asked; ''And Soap, what's with the mohawk?''

Price span round to Evan and asked; ''Give me another whiskey. Fast!''

The teenager filled out the Captain's order post haste.

''I'll have one too'' Mason said, sitting down and looking completely bewildered at what was going on.

''A beer would suit me if you don't mind?'' Woods also asked.

Evan poured another glass of whisky and slid it to Mason, and then ran to the fridge and brought out a bottle of beer and gave it to Woods.

''Would somebody like to tell what the hell is going on?'' Griggs asked.

''Well-...'' Evan began but was cut of by the T.V spinning and flashing again.

This time four people were blasted out of the screen. Evan recognized three of the soldiers but not the fourth, but made a guess as to who it was.

One of the men coughed and said; ''Roebuck, Miller, Polonsky still with me?''

''We're still here Sarge.'' The man named Roebuck answered.

''What the hell was that?'' The soldier called Miller asked, still in a bit of a bewilderment.

''I don't know.'' the youngest soldier, called Polonsky, said; ''But that weird light shot up around us when Miller and I picked up these alien looking guns.'' he held up his **RAY GUN**.

''No way!'' Evan exclaimed as he recognized the futuristic pistol from zombie's mode. The four newcomers suddenly realised that they were not alone.

''Who the hell are all these guys?'' Polonsky asked.

''I'm Captain John Price.'' Price introduced himself to the four soldiers.

''I'm Sergeant Tom Sullivan.'' the leader of the group said; ''This is Corporal Paul Roebuck, Private Charlie Miller and Private Rupert Polonsky'' he gestured to each of his companions.

Evan walked over to Miller; ''May I have a look at that gun please?'' he asked, looking at the **RAY GUN**.

''Who are you?'' Miller asked.

''Evan Piper, this is my living room, in the United Kingdoms, and the year is 2013! Oh and your all game characters!'' Evan informed, sounding rather frustrated and cross at all the weird things that were happening.

''What?'' Miller asked looking utterly confused at the boy's statement.

''Kid, just give him the gun.'' Price ordered; ''I'll explain later.''

A still confused Miller handed the alien like weapon to the teenager.

''Wow, it really is the **RAY GUN** from zombies'' Even said looking in awe at the pistol; ''How did you get this?'' He asked the WW2 era soldiers.

''I don't know.'' Polonsky replied; ''We just stepped into some puddles, then the ground began to shake, and then we heard some weird voice. Then these statues pop out of the ground holding these guns in their mouths.''

''The Easter Egg...'' Evan whispered to himself, he then handed the weapon back to Miller.

''I don't even know what it does.'' Polonsky said looking closely at the gun, which he had -unknowingly- aimed at the ceiling.

''Wait carefu-...'' Before Even could finish, the marine accidentally pulled the trigger, sending glowing green rings of energy blasting into the ceiling.

''Shit!'' Polonsky cried, dropping the pistol as if it had burnt his skin, as debris fell from the newly made hole in the ceiling. Everyone looked from the hole, to Evan, who's mouth was on the floor and his eyes wide.

''My mum is going to kill me…'' he said slowly.

''Sorry pal, I'll pay for it.'' Polonsky said, an apologetic look on his face.

Then the light in the telly span and flashed again. Two people fell out of the screen. They stood up and looked at each other.

''Weaver?'' One of the men, who was an African American, asked.

''Bowman?'' The other man who was an eye patched Russian asked.

''What are you doing here?'' Bowman asked the Russian.

''Probably the same reason you are.'' Weaver answered.

''What some strange light blasting out of the ground, surrounding you and you fall and hear some sort of voice screaming no?'' Bowman questioned. Weaver nodded.

Mason and Woods couldn't believe their eyes, and Hudson was shocked too.

''Bowman?'' Woods asked. The two men looked at the crowd in the room.

''Weaver?'' Hudson walked over to his Russian friend and grasped his hand.

''Hudson, Mason, Woods!'' Weaver said smiling; ''What are you three doing here? What happened? And who are these guys?''

''It's a long story'' Hudson chuckled, happy to see that his friend was ok.

''Mason, Woods?'' Bowman, shook hands and hugged his best friends ''what happened? Last thing I remember, we were searching the plane in Laos for Nova Six! Damnit, you guys look different…''

''Bowman there's something we need to tell you...'' Woods said hesitantly.

''What's that?'' The burly man asked.

''That was years ago...'' Mason answered; ''And after that mission, we were captured, and you were killed by the enemy.''

Bowman laughed ''What? No I didn't, I'm still here aren't I? I don't know what you got in your head brother, but you better sort it out.''

''Bowman it's true.'' Woods interjected.

While the three of them were talking, Hudson explained to Weaver what had happened.

''Hudson...do you know how crazy that sounds? We were in Steiner's labs trying to stop Mason from killing the German''

''Steiner?'' Reznov asked, walking over to them ''You mean THE Doctor Friedrich Steiner? One of the snakes who betrayed my comrades and I for his own selfish ambition?''

''Who's this guy?'' Weaver asked Hudson.

''This is Viktor Reznov, Weaver.'' Hudson answered.

''Wait? The very Viktor Reznov that Mason was on about?''

''Yeah.'' Hudson confirmed; ''Weaver you gotta believe me.''

''But-...'' The Russian began before being cut off by Mason who said; ''Weaver, the year is 2013, we're in England and according to this kid,'' he pointed at Evan; ''We're game characters''

Weaver, Bowman and Reznov all roared with laughter.

''Mason, did you just say what I thought you did?'' Bowman asked.

''Game characters? No Mason, I'm pretty sure I'm real.'' Weaver said.

''First you say I'm dead and now you say I'm a character from a mere game? Ha, I do not even know you American!'' Reznov laughed.

''He's telling the truth!'' Evan piped up.

''The boy and Mason are both telling the truth.'' Price told the disbelieving men.

''I'm with these guys on this one, Bowman. Some weird crap has been going on here and I can't see any other reason for it!'' Woods said, standing by Mason.

Then without warning the vortex of light span and violently flashed again, throwing out four more people. Three of them were in suits, which might have looked smart at some point, but now were torn and blood stained. The fourth man was in a dark green Cuban military attire, which was also bloodied and torn. He also had a dark green patrol cap on his head.

This man stood up and pointed to one of the men in suits and said; ''Mister President, I came for political talks! Not to fight endless waves of zombies! And now a light surrounds us? You had better start explaining some things Kennedy!''

''Back off Fidel!'' One of the men in suites put himself between President John F. Kennedy and Fidel Castro. This man wore glasses and worry lines adorned his forehead.

''McNamara, it's fine.'' Kennedy placed a hand on his Secretary of Defence's shoulder. He had a rather noticeable Boston accent, and an aura of power and respect about him.

''Err guys…'' the third suited man drawled.

''Yes Nixon?'' McNamara sighed.

''We're not alone here.'' the US Presidential campaigner Richard Nixon informed. With that, the three bickering men suddenly realised that there were other people in the room.

''Oh umm hello there, I'm President John Fitzgerald Kennedy.'' The Once-US-President introduced himself; ''This is my Secretary of Defence, Robert McNamara, my Presidential rival Richard Nixon and this is-...''

''Fidel Castro!'' Mason growled, stepping forward, pulling out his **COLT M1911** Pistol and aiming it at the Cuban Dictator's head.

''What the hell is this?'' Castro demanded, raising up his upgraded **PYTHON**, the **COBRA**, to Mason's meet head.

''Whoa whoa whoa, let's not be hasty here!'' Evan quickly said, trying to defuse the situation. It didn't help that Woods also aimed his pistol at Castro's head.

But before anything else could happen, they all heard the front door open.

A tall broad shouldered young man, who looked about twenty, walked through the door.

He had short brown hair and thick eyebrows. His nose was slightly crooked from where it had once been broken. His arms were a strong build of muscle, and had tattoos of various patterns on them. He had a white V-neck t-shirt on. He also wore a pair of jogging bottoms.

On a leash was a large grey Great Dane, who he had just finished walking.

''Evan, I'm ho-...'' He began but stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene that was in the living room.

''Evan, who the hell are these people? And what the fuck is going on?''

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's Note: It's-Ah-Me! TsukiBooks! Hope you've enjoyed this Chapter and I take full responsibility for it taking soooo long, I kept forgetting to edit! *Hands-Out Virtual Ray Guns* Shoot me if you so like but if you want the next chapter up, then you won't! That and your all such lovely people, who wouldn't hurt little wee me…right?**

**Keep on reading and please review!**


	4. New faces

**TsukiBooks: *Dances around frantically to avoid Ray Gun Fire* I'm motivated! I'm motivated! Sheesh!**

**Right-ho, Sorry it's taken a while to edit, been busy with old people this last week…that sounds weird doesn't it? Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4! Some interesting development, but the ball really gets going in Chapter 5!**

**Now…if you don't mind me, I'm going to go hide from the Ray Guns…**

**Please keep reading, and please review! –Seriously, it makes us smile… :D**

* * *

**New f****aces.**

''Evan, who the hell are these people? And what the fuck is going on?'' The newcomer asked the teenager.

''Daniel!'' Evan exclaimed. He walked over to the tall young man and asked; ''Do you see them too?''

''Yes of course I do, stupid.'' Daniel smirked.

He took the lead off the Great Dane he had with him and she went to sniff at the people in her home, making sure they didn't mean any trouble. When she got to Ghost, after she sniffed him, she wagged her tail and barked loudly.

''Hello girl.'' Ghost laughed, fussing the huge dog.

''Her name is Sadie.'' Evan smiled.

''So, who are you guys?'' Daniel asked; ''CIA, FBI, MI5? Or are you the Russian Federal Security Service?''

The soldiers in the room looked confused at the 20-year-old's questions.

''If your here for Rosie, then her room is upstairs and the second door from the left.'' he continued.

Castro and Mason looked at each other, pistols still raised.

''Do you have any idea what he's talking about?'' Castro asked the man opposite him. Mason shook his head.

''Not a clue.'' he answered.

''Uh Daniel, they're not here for Rosie.'' Evan informed.

''What? Of course they are. She's probably hacked into another top secret government website and they've found her out again.'' the older man said.

''Oh for heavens sake!'' Price hissed. The Captain walked over to Daniel and Evan.

''Will you put those down!'' he snapped at Mason and Castro, pushing their pistols down and walking between them.

''Who put him in charge-...?'' Castro muttered.

Price stopped in front of the two younger people.

''Kid,'' he said addressing Daniel, pulling out a cigar and a lighter.

''Urm hey, Mum doesn't like smoking in the house.'' Evan objected, seeing the cigar.

''Evan, I think given the current circumstances, not to mention the hole in your ceiling.'' Price reasoned, raising an eyebrow, as a little debris fell onto his shoulder. Evan nodded in understanding whilst Daniel looked confused.

''Hole in the...?'' he began to question as he looked up at the ceiling, a horrified look crawling on to his face; ''What the fuck happened?!'' he almost shouted the question.

''I'll explain later.'' Evan said, brushing the small amount of rubble off Price's shoulder as Daniel gave a look of annoyance, shock and horror.

''Anyway where was I?'' Price asked, lighting his cigar; ''Oh yes!'' he remembered as Daniel turned a look to him.

''Kid,'' he too a drag on his cigar; ''We're not from the government.''

He blew the smoke in Daniel's face as the young man suddenly realised who it was standing in front of him.

''You...you're...Captain Price!'' he gasped. Price rolled his eyes.

''Here we go again!'' He exclaimed. Daniel then turned to Evan eyes wide.

''Captain Price is in our living room!'' he said in complete shock. He then looked round the room and spotted the other characters.

''Soap, Mason, Ghost, bloody hell that's President Kennedy!'' He turned to Evan; ''What did you do?'' he snapped.

''I didn't _'do'_ anything!'' Evan defended himself.

''Then how come there are game characters in our house?'' Daniel threw caution to the wind.

''I don't know! All I was doing was playing on my Xbox, online, then the T.V goes crazy and then this guy pops out of it!'' he jabbed a thumb at Price; ''Then everyone else began flying out of the telly too!''

Daniel look at the television and saw the vortex of light in it.

''What the hell is going on?'' he asked collapsing into one of the arm chairs and putting his head between his hands.

''You tell me, Brother.'' Evan patted his back.

''So this is your...?'' Price began, looking from Daniel to Evan.

''Older brother? Yes.'' Evan finished and answered.

Sadie suddenly arched her back, looked at the telly and growled. They all looked at the screen. The light vortex began spinning again and the flashed again.

A man flew out of the screen and hit the floor. Sadie immediately walked over to sniff this new 'intruder'.

This new person was in a bit of a daze, but then realise that there was a dog smelling him.

''Whoa a dog!'' He exclaimed, patting Sadie on the head, who in turn wagged her tail and barked a low bark merrily.

The man, who was dressed in a U.S army uniform looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. He had chocolate brown eyes. His hair was a short buz-cut of brown hair. His face was lightly stubbled, he looked quite young in his mid twenties.

''Who's this?'' Soap whispered to Evan, who shrugged in return. The Soldier stood up and looked round the room, confusion gracing his face. He gripped his **M4A1** rifle close.

''Who are you?'' He asked looking from one face to the next. Evan stepped forward.

''I'm Evan Piper.'' he introduced himself; ''This is my brother, Daniel.'' he gestured to his older sibling, who's mouth had hit the floor.

''Who are you?'' Price walked over to the young soldier, who backed away looking rather intimidated by the Captain.

''Sergeant Paul Jackson, U.S Marine Corps.'' the soldier introduced himself.

''Ahh so that's who you are.'' Evan realise, smiling. Daniel stood up and walked over to his younger brother, shock still lining his face. He grabbed Evan's arm and pointed at the T.V screen.

''What the hell just happened?'' He rasped.

''I don't know'' Evan replied ''but that's how all these guys got here''

''Vasquez Do you copy?'' Jackson spoke into his radio, trying to contact his commander; ''Vasquez do you copy? What happened?''

''Excuse me?'' Evan asked him. Jackson looked at him, wondering why a kid was involved in all this.

''What is the last thing you remember?'' Evan asked.

''Um, I had just rescued a downed chopper pilot, and we were flying away from Khaled Al-Asad's city when the...'' Jackson trailed off as he remembered what had happened before the light had taken him; ''When the nuke blew...'' He finished.

''Wait!'' Soap said; ''You're one of the thirty thousand American soldiers who died because of that nuke?'' The Scotsmen asked.

''What?'' Jackson asked wide eyed; ''Am I dead?'' He began to panic.

''Easy kid, you're not dead, none of us are.'' Ghost reassured him.

"I beg to differ…" Mason muttered, rolling his temples between his fingers.

''Then what the hell happened?'' Jackson asked, unsure on what to believe and having not heard Alex's quiet remark.

''Tell me did you see a white light before you found yourself here?'' Price asked.

''Uh yeah... Just after the nuke blew, a white light shot up around me and the last thing I remember was a voice screaming _'No!'_''

Evan thought for a moment, remembering the voice that screamed in his headset before all this started. It had sounded awfully familiar.

His thoughts were interrupted however when the light span and flashed again. Everyone backed away from the T.V screen, some even went into the kitchen as the space in the living room was getting tighter and tighter.

Three people were flung out of the screen.

''Ramirez...Dunn!'' one of the three men, an African-American soldier, who had the stripes of Sergeant on his shoulder; ''Are you two ok?'' he asked the other two, he had an authoritative voice.

''We're fine Sarge.'' the soldier named Ramirez answered.

''Shit... What the hell happened?'' the third newcomer, who had to be Dunn, asked.

''No idea Corporal, but it appears we're not the only ones that it happened to.'' the Sergeant replied.

Daniel poked Evan; ''Sergeant Foley?'' he whispered, Evan nodded and walked over to the three soldiers.

''Hello, I'm Evan Piper, this is my older brother Daniel, this is our house.'' he introduced himself.

''Sergeant Foley.'' Foley replied; ''This is Corporal Dunn and Private James Ramirez.''

''Sergeant Foley?'' Ghost asked; ''Leader of the Rangers?''

''Yes, that's me.'' Foley answered; ''And you are?''

''The name's Ghost.'' the skull masked Lieutenant answered.

''What the hell kind a name is Ghost?'' Dunn asked, smiling.

Ghost laughed sarcastically and pointed at the mask on his face.

''Anyway,'' Foley said; ''Dunn how is your shoulder?'' he asked his Corporal. Dunn looked at the shoulder that had been shot, before they had been transported to Evan's living room.

''It's fine sir, there is no wound at all, it feels fine'' he said.

''Odd...'' Ramirez mused.

''So where you guys from?'' Daniel spoke up, meaning when were they taken from.

''The U.S.A... Or what's left of it, with this damned war going on.'' Foley answered, misunderstanding what Daniel meant.

''Yeah who knows how much damage that EMP did.'' Dunn said, a hint of fear in his eyes.

''Or how far it went.'' Ramirez added.

''Did the EMP just strike then?'' Price asked, and Foley nodded.

Daniel then noticed that the room was rather cramped and said; ''Look guys, it's getting cramped in here so would some of you like to move into the kitchen, help your selves to a drink and a bite to eat if your hungry. You can also move into the dining room, just to the right there.'' he pointed to a door in the right hand corner of the room. As some of the confused people shuffled into the other rooms the vortex of light sped up again and flashed brightly again.

Two more people fell out of the vortex. The first man had a navy blue Admirals uniform. He was an African-American, with a bald head and a thick black moustache on his face.

The second man was a young Arab, who had a thin black moustache which followed round into a small beard. On the top of his head he wore a red and black keffiyeh. He wore a maroon jacket, with a white under shirt. He also wore a pair of jeans on his legs.

''Admiral Briggs?'' He asked the naval officer opposite him.

''Farid!'' Admiral Briggs exclaimed; ''Where's Menendez?''

''Uh he got away, he said that we would meet up at the citadel.'' Farid answered.

''What? No he was on the Obama, holding me hostage.'' Briggs objected looking confused. Woods and Mason suddenly walked into the room.

''Menendez?'' Woods asked pointing at Briggs; ''As in Raul Menendez?''

''Maybe. Why, what significance is he to you?'' Briggs replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

''It just so happens I have a score to settle with that son of a bitch'' Woods snarled.

''Who are you?'' Farid asked.

''Sergeant Frank Woods.'' Woods introduced himself.

''Woods? Woods? Why do I know that name?'' Briggs muttered to himself.

''Look what does Menendez have to do with you two anyway?'' Mason asked, he then turned to Briggs, ''You mentioned him holding you hostage?''

''You seem familiar.'' the Admiral mused; ''Have we met?'' he asked the soldier in front of him.

''Captain Alex Mason, formally joint commander of the SOG unit, along with Woods here, before it was disbanded after the war in Vietnam.'' Mason stated, to Briggs' amazement.

''Wait Alex Mason?'' Farid asked; ''David Mason's father?''

''Yeah I'm his father, what of it? How the hell do you know my boy's name?'' Mason retorted.

''That's not possible! What the hell is this, some sort of practical joke!?'' Briggs demanded.

Evan moved to explain what was going on but was interrupted when the vortex span and flashed again.

Four people were thrown out of the screen. One of them was a Mexican, with a large black moustache on his top lip. He had two machetes either side of his waist. He got up and looked round the room.

''Uh guys, you may wanna have a look at this.'' he said to the other three.

''What is it Trejo? Something about El Diablo being behind the zombies again?'' mocked an elderly man wearing a brown hat with a wide brim, Daniel new it as the 'Freddy Kruger' hat. On his back he had a pitch fork strapped to him. This man also had a small grey beard to add to his features.

''Can it Englund! Why don't you have a look around and see for yourself?'' a man with a southern accent snapped. This man had a bloodied bandage around his head. Stubble was around his face. He stooped to pick up the pair of **SAWN OFF DOULE-BARREL SHOTGUNS**.

The elderly man looked round and saw that the four of them were in a living room.

''Oh...sorry Danny.'' he apologised to the Mexican, who waved it off. The man with the southern accent looked round and saw the crowd in the living room. He the saw that there were people in the kitchen and the dining room as well.

''Well howdy, nice party you got going here.'' he smiled; ''Where are the babes though?''

''Do you have to be so vulgar Rooker?'' a young woman, with blonde hair that was tied up in a pony tail. She had a bandage round her arm, and on her waist she had a sickle. On her back she had a large weapon, which caused Evan and Daniel's mouths to fall open, as they recognised it as the **WUNDERWAFFE DG2**.

''Yeah, otherwise things wouldn't be so fun, Sarah'' Rooker retorted to the young woman's accusation.

Evan finally understood who these people were. He stepped up to them, looking from one to the other.

''Danny Trejo, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker and Sarah Michelle Gellar.'' he named each one respectively.

''Yeah that's who we are, but who are you?'' Robert Englund questioned.

''I'm Evan Piper; this is my older brother-...'' Evan began but was cut off by Daniel.

''Daniel Piper, at your service sweet cheeks.'' he winked at Sarah, who rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"_Men…"_

''Wait! Where's George?'' Danny Trejo asked, looking wildly around the room.

''He's not here, neither are the zombies'' Evan explained to the four celebrities.

''That's odd, one moment we were somewhere in Siberia, with zombies on our asses and now we're in some kid's living room'' Rooker tried to make sense of the situation.

''Yeah well it's a hell of a lot warmer at least'' Englund laughed.

''Perhaps those people who were trapped helped us after all.'' Sarah smiled.

''People who were trapped?'' Evan asked, suddenly remembering four very notorious zombie killing soldiers. Before any of the celebrities could tell their story the screen span and flashed brightly. Another fell out of the screen. Price recognised who they were and went over to help the leader up.

''Sandman.'' Price greeted his friend. Soap, Ghost and Roach moved to help up the other three men, each of which had a symbol on their shoulders that read 'Delta squad'.

''Price? What are you doing here? Have you forgotten, Shepherd has made you a war criminal?'' Sandman asked.

''I don't think that matters anymore mate.'' Price stated; ''Just look around. Wherever you were taken from, you're not there now. There's something else I need to tell you about who we are, as in all of the people in this room, are but that can wait for now.''

''Who are your men?'' Soap asked as he looked at the American soldiers behind the Delta squad leader.

''Uh these two are Grinch and Truck,'' Sandman pointed at two of the soldiers ''and this is Sergeant Derek Westbrook, but we call him Frost.''

Price nodded at the other three men.

''For those of you who don't know, I am Captain Price.'' he introduced himself; ''This is Soap, Ghost, Roach and Yuri.'' he nodded at each of his friends; ''And these two are Evan and Daniel Piper, our hosts.'' he also pointed at the two confused young men.

''Hi, um so where were you guys before you were taken?'' Evan asked.

''We were in Berlin, trying to rescue Russian President's daughter.'' Sandman explained.

''Right I see.'' Evan smiled.

Suddenly a bright flash announced the arrival of four more people out of the T.V screen. Three of these people were in prison uniforms, but the fourth one wore a brown jacket on him along with a brown hat on his head.

''Argh, Sal, Finn, Weasel are you guys ok?'' one of the four men asked, this one had broad shoulders.

''Yeah, what 'bout you Billy?'' the man named Sal asked, his accent sounded like a retro mob boss accent.

''I'm fine.'' Billy answered. He then walked over to the man with the hat on his head as Sal helped up the man named Finn. Billy kicked the man with the hat on the legs.

''Get up Weasel, this is your fault! What went wrong?'' he snapped.

''Ow, I don't know Handsome! The whole fucking light thing was completely unexpected.'' Weasel answered, coughing as he stood up.

''It was your idea to build the fucking plane!'' Billy jabbed a finger into Weasel's chest.

''Will you two shut up! Then maybe you'll notice the others in the room!'' Finn shouted. All four inmates looked, warily, at the congregation of soldiers in the house.

''Shit, who are all you people?'' Sal asked.

''Watch out they've got guns!'' Weasel cautioned. The four of them aimed their weapons at the others in the room.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, we're not bad guys.'' Daniel reassured, putting himself between Evan and the prisoners; ''I'm Daniel, and this is my brother Evan, who are you?''

''Salvator De Luca.'' Sal introduced himself, he then went on to introduce the other three; ''This is Billy Handsome, Finn O'Leary, and Albert Arlington, everyone calls him Weasel though''

Evan tugged at Daniel's shirt and whispered; ''These are the mob of the dead characters, the newest zombie map pack came out a couple of days ago, my friend and I were just about to try and do the Easter Egg for it, before all this happened.''

Daniel look at Evan, shock on his face, he then turned to look at Sal.

''What was the last thing that happened before you were taken?'' he asked.

''Uh, we just flew the plane off the roof of Alcatraz, and we were flying away from the prison when this light shot up all around us.'' Sal answered.

'_That's exactly where Little Leprechaun and I where online when we were gonna do the Mob of the dead Easter Egg...'_ Evan thought.

''Yeah, and it's this little bastard's fault!'' Billy added to Sal's story, jabbing a thumb at Weasel.

''What!? No it wasn't!'' Weasel objected.

''Then what caused the light if it wasn't you?'' Billy snapped.

''I don't know! The light wasn't meant to happen.'' Weasel tried to explain.

''It was your fault! You're the one who caused that light and landed us in the hands of the fucking army! We're not even back at the prison anymore!'' Billy ranted.

''Enough!'' ordered a voice. They all turned to see it was Captain Price. He walked over to the two bickering men.

''Whatever happened to you guys, happened to all of us, apart from Evan and Daniel.'' Price explained; ''Now it appears to me that your friend here doesn't know how the light happened or why we are here, so why don't you back off and let him be.'' he addressed Billy.

''What you gonna do if I don't, old man.'' Billy growled. Price grabbed the convict's arm and twisted it behind his back. The Captain slammed Billy into the coffee table in front of the sofa.

''Look I don't know who you are, and frankly I don't give a damn.'' Price said, holding the mobster down; ''But you need to know something about me... Don't underestimate me! Got it?'' Billy nodded, struggling under the pressure.

''Good now then, are you going to calm down and be civil?'' Price asked coolly.

''Yeah, yeah what ever you say man.'' Billy grunted.

''Good.'' Price released his grip.

''Just who the hell are you anyway?'' Billy asked Price.

''Captain John Price.'' Price answered, power in his voice.

The T.V then span and flashed, forcing out a solitary man.

''Ergh der'mo that was not pleasant.'' the man grunted, a thick Russian accent in his voice.

''Nikolai?'' Price turned to the Russian man on the ground and helped him up.

''Captain Price, My friend!'' greeted the Russian; ''What happened at the hotel? I found Yuri and Makarov's bodies but when I went to find you, I only found this.'' he held up a half smoked cigar. Price laughed and took the cigar. He then realised that Nikolai must have been taken from the same time and place he was, or soon after at least.

''Then this white light shot up around me and I find myself here,'' the raspy voiced Russian finished.

''The hallway that you found this cigar was the same place I was taken from, perhaps five, ten minutes earlier.'' Price said.

''That's odd.'' Evan said to Price; ''Because he only appears physically in four or five levels.''

''Wait, if he was taken from the same place as me, give or take a few minutes. Then that means he is the only one from the same time as me who was still alive, while the others, by the time I was taken, are all dead.'' Price told Evan.

''Good theory, sounds legit.'' Evan agreed.

While Evan and Price were talking, Nikolai looked round the room and saw that there were people in the room, who he knew to be dead.

''Price, why are the dead walking?'' he asked, in a stage whisper.

''What are you-...?'' Price began, but was cut off by Kennedy.

''The dead? Where?'' he asked frantically, looking around sharply; ''Is this some sort of sick joke hmm? Make us think that there are zombies here?''

''Calm down Kennedy, there aren't any zombies here.'' Evan explained.

Price looked from Kennedy to the people in the room then to Nikolai; ''Look Nikolai, to put it bluntly, we're game characters.'' Price said slowly.

Nikolai gave an incredulous look on his face, then snorted with laughter; ''Very funny Captain Price, for a moment there I actually thought you were serious.''

''Nikolai, it's not a joke!'' Price snapped; ''This is the kid who told me that we were game characters, and that we are in reality, now when have I ever been easily convinced? Never! But since I started seeing people from our past, people who I know to be dead, I actually believe this kid.''

Nikolai still looked sceptical, but he knew Captain Price was no fool and he began to believe a little, but there was still a lot doubt in his mind.

''But how?'' He asked.

''I'll have to tell you later about what I know, because I need to find answers myself, plus I think there are still more people coming through the telly.'' Price was watching the T.V screen as the vortex of light began spinning faster and faster. Suddenly it flashed brightly as it had done previously. This time another set of four people came through. This group consisted of three men and a woman.

Briggs recognised who it was immediately. He looked quickly at Alex Mason then to the newcomers. Evan had a wide grin on his face.

''Section!'' Briggs exclaimed.

''Briggs, what are you doing here?'' Section asked.

''Shit! What the hell happened?'' one of the other men, a man with tattoos on his arms, groaned.

''We're not in Colossus anymore...'' The third man, a Nicaraguan, said slowly, taking in his surroundings.

''Well whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.'' the woman grunted, she had a blonde Mohawk and a couple of piercings in her eyebrows.

''Admiral, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the Obama.'' Section said, looking confused.

''I was... And so was she.'' Briggs replied slowly, looking at the girl.

''Who? Chloe?'' Section asked; ''That's impossible, we had only just secured her from DeFalco.''

Evan bounded over to Section and his team.

''Hi there, name's Evan Piper, umm where were you guys before you arrived here?'' he asked.

Section looked at Briggs to see if he could release the information to a mere kid. Briggs nodded as if he knew what was going through his mind.

''Alright we were on the floating city of Colossus, we had just managed to secure this woman, Chloe, from a man called DeFalco, who is the right hand of the worlds most dangerous terrorist, Raul Menendez.'' he told them.

Evan laughed and said; ''Thought so.'' he then turned to Briggs and Farid; ''They're from your past.'' he told them.

Alex Mason walked over to the group.

''Who are you guys?'' he asked.

''I'm Mike Harper,'' the man with the tattoos introduced himself; ''This is Javier Salazar,'' he gestured to the Nicaraguan; ''This is Chloe Lynch.'' he introduced the girl with the mohawk.

''And I'm Seal team Commander David Mason, but most people call me Section.'' Section added.

At this both Alex Mason and Woods' mouths fell open. Evan grinned widely.

''David?'' Alex asked, astonished.

''Yeah, do I know you?'' David asked looking confused.

Evan stepped in and pointed at Alex; ''Of course you know him... He's your Dad!'' he laughed.

''What? But... That's not possible... He died when I was a kid... How?'' David stammered.

''David it's me.'' Alex said, gripping his son's shoulder ''it's your Dad.''

''It's your Dad from the past.'' Evan explained; ''Whatever it is that is bringing you into the real world is causing you to be taken from different times.''

''But how?'' Woods asked.

''I don't know but I have a feeling we're gonna find out soon. But anyway, David.'' the teenager turned to the shocked Seal team Commander; ''This is defiantly your Dad, Alex Mason. Also may I introduce to you, Frank Woods.'' he pointed at the soldier.

David looked shocked further still as he saw that this younger version of Woods was not in a wheelchair, but was standing on his own two feet.

''This is fucked up!'' he exclaimed.

However before anyone could explain anything, the light span and flashed again rather violently this time. A further four people were flung out of the screen.

''Aww mama, Russman has seen some weird shit in his life, but that was the weirdest.'' an old African-American man groaned, standing up and clicking his back.

''Damn! What the hell was that anyway?'' A girl with black hair that was tied up and tucked into a baseball cap asked.

''I don't know but the sheer amount of energy caused us to travel to a different location than the one we were previously at.'' a nerdy looking man surmised looking around at the surroundings.

''Marlton, do you have to be such a geek?'' The third man rolled his eyes.

''Leave him alone Stuhlinger!'' the girl squared up to the plump man; 'It's your fault that we're in this mess anyway. You with your stupid imaginary friend.''

''Take it easy Misty let's just be calm here.'' Marlton tried to calm the tension.

''He is not imaginary!'' Stuhlinger shouted at Misty, ignoring Marlton; ''He is real, his name is Richtofen!''

''Oh he has a name now does he?'' Misty mocked; ''Yeah well so do most imaginary friends, you need to get your priorities sorted Stu, instead of listening to voices in your head!''

''Will you all shut up!'' The man named Russman shouted; ''In case you hadn't noticed we're not alone in this here room.''

The other three looked at the others in the room, who were giving confused looks.

''This is just getting more and more fucked up.'' David said collapsing onto a wall.

The Great Dane, which had gone outside while people had been flying out of the telly, walked back into the room and over to Russman. She smelt him, wagged her tail and licked his hand.

''Well hello there sweetie, ain't you a beaut!'' the old man smiled stroking the canine. She then turned to Marlton and Misty, and barked happily.

''Aww aren't you adorable.'' Misty cooed, kneeling down and fussing the large dog.

Marlton flinched back from the animal; ''Imagine how many germs she may be carrying!' he shuddered. Sadie barked, sounding disgruntled. She then turned to Stuhlinger, sniffed him and growled, arching her back.

''Hey girl, my name is Samuel.'' Stuhlinger said stretching out his hand out to stroke the Great Dane.

Sadie barked and snapped her jaws at him.

''Sadie! Bad girl!'' Daniel ran over to hold Sadie back. He dragged her into the living room and sat her down in her bed.

While his older brother was calming Sadie down, Evan walked over to the strange group that had just come through the telly.

''Hi there'' Evan smiled brightly ''My name is Evan Piper, you've already met Sadie our Dog, and the guy who just took her out is my brother Daniel.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Misty held out a hand; ''I'm Abigail Briaton but everyone calls me Misty.'' Evan shook her hand.

''This cutie here is Marlton Johnson,'' she introduced the geeky looking man, who blushed violently; ''This old guy is Russman, we don't know if it's his first or last name,'' she inclined to the old African-American man; ''And this fat slob, who upset your dog, is Samuel Stuhlinger.'' she jabbed a thumb in Stuhlinger's direction. He gave her the finger.

Evan laughed nervously and asked; ''I know this is sudden but what happened before you guys came here?''

''Well from what I can recall…'' Marlton began; ''We were in China. We had just finished powering up this tower on to of a skyscraper, with Stuhlinger's instruction of course.''

''Don't you mean his invisible friend?'' Misty interrupted, to Stuhlinger's annoyance.

''Ahem, quite…'' Marlton coughed nervously; ''Anyway, things went a bit downhill when we began getting overrun by zombies. We were eventually forced off the side of the building, but as we fell-...''

''This white light shot up all around you and brought you here?'' Evan finished him off.

''Yeah... How did you know?'' Marlton asked, eyes narrowing.

''Look around you.'' Evan gestured to the others in the room; ''Everyone bar myself, Daniel and Sadie, have different stories but always have the same outcome with the light.''

''How fascinating.'' Marlton mused; ''So what's your story?''

''Well Daniel, Sadie and I, along with our sister and parents, live here.'' Evan began; ''It's just that well... You're in the U.K and the year is 2013... And your game characters...'' he said this last awkwardly.

Misty roared with laughter; ''That sounds almost as rich as Doltinger's Richtofen crap!''

''Ah yes, Richtofen.'' Evan smiled ''Well I can safely say that Samuel is telling the truth about him''

''Oh really?'' Misty asked sarcastically; ''And what makes you think tha-...''

She was cut off when the ground began to shake violently. The vortex in the T.V screen began to send out white pulses. Daniel stumbled into the room, just as the light engulfed the entire house, far brighter than it had been before. Evan yelled something but no one heard it over the incredible noise the light was giving off.

Suddenly three silhouettes were spotted standing tall through the light.

The light began to shrink back into the telly. As it did so, the three people started to come into focus. Evan's mouth dropped as he saw who they were.

The light finally receded into the telly, revealing the three men who had come out of it.

The man in the centre was wearing a blood stained U.S marine uniform. He had stubble on his face. His eyes were misty blue, but were filled with rage. He had short blonde hair.

The man to the left of the first wore a Russian snood, which had a hat under it that bore the soviet hammer and sickle in front of a red star on the centre of it. His gloves, along with the rest of his Russian uniform. His facial features were harsh and his grey eyes were disorientated. He stank of drink.

The last member of the trio, to the right of the first, was a Japanese man who wore an Imperial Japanese officer's uniform which, like the other two men's uniforms, was covered in blood. He also had a katana sheathed on his wais. His face was lean and sharp. He had a short moustache to match. On his head he wore an Imperial cap.

Everyone in the room instantly recognised that these three men were important.

''Whoa…'' Evan exclaimed.

''Who the hell are all you guys?'' Tank Dempsey barked.

''I could ask you the same question!?'' Price ordered.

''Tank Dempsey.'' the American growled; ''This is Nikolai Belinski,'' he jerked his head at the alcoholic Russian who belched loudly; ''And this is Takeo Masaki.'' he pointed to the other man, who nodded slowly.

''I'm Evan Piper.'' Evan stammered in awe.

''Who's your friend?'' Dempsey questioned, looking at Price.

''Captain John Price'' the Captain smiled bitterly.

''Vodka!'' Nikolai demanded.

''Stupid Russian.'' Takeo muttered.

''Shut it you two!'' Dempsey snapped, he turned to Evan; ''Right kid, where the hell are we?''

Before the boy could answer, they heard the front door close.

''Hi guys I'm home... No way!'' A young girl said as she walked in the room.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's end note: THEEEEEEEEEY'RE HERE :D Dempsey, Tak and Nikolai :) so the question is who is the young girl? You'll find out soon ;) the next chapter is going to be a lot of fun :D plus the appearance of someone you've all been waiting for :D**

**Anyway until I fic again, have fun and enjoy :D**

**R.**


	5. Ze Doctor und ze Hacker

**Authors note: Hello lads and ladies of fanfiction :D Richtofenking95 here :D you going to love this chapter as we finally meet someone very important :D I can promise a few laughs in this :)**

**Thanks to the reviews so far please keep them coming as they make us very happy :D you'll get virtual zombie spleens if you doooooo :D Also please let us know if you have any suggestions for this story because we'll gladly take it into account. TsukiBooks and I would really like to make this your story as much as it is ours :) you'll get extra spleens if you do ;) :D**

**Anyway until I fic again. Have fun and enjoy chapter 5.**

**R.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ze Doctor und Ze Hacker.**

''Rosie!'' Daniel and Evan exclaimed in unison to the girl who had just walked through the door.

She had shoulder-blade length chocolate brown hair. Her round eyes were a misty blue, with a ring of navy blue around the irises. She had a heart shaped face, with a strawberry nose and bow lips. She wore a pair of black converse that had a tiger on the heel. On her legs she wore a pair of torn distressed jeans. Tucked into her dark green off-the-shoulder sweater, she had a pair of poindext reading glasses, along with a grey tank top beneath. She looked to be about sixteen. She had a cunning and intelligent look about her. However her current expression was confusion as the two boys walked over to her.

''It wasn't me!'' she quickly jumped to her defence.

''Come sister dear, let's get you a seat!'' Evan grinned sarcastically as he and Daniel, hooked her by the arms and frog marched her over to an arm chair.

''What's with all the people? You having a Call of Duty party or something?'' Rosie asked as she looked around the room. Daniel and Evan pushed her into the chair.

''What did you do?'' Daniel asked her.

''What do you mean? I haven't done anything! At least…I don't _think_ I have...'' the young girl replied, looking thoughtful.

''How'd you explain all these guys then?'' Evan asked.

''Did you hack into some top secret government website... _Again_?'' Daniel added.

''No! Wait... Maybe...'' Rosie answered; ''Let me go check'' she began to stand up, but her two 'interrogators' pushed her back into the seat.

''Oh no you don't Missy!'' Daniel said; ''Not before you answer some questions first!''

Price walked over; ''So this is Rosie?'' he asked.

''Unfortunately.'' Evan murmured.

''I expected her to be older...'' Price raised an eyebrow, looking at the young girl.

''Who are you meant to be... Captain Price?'' Rosie asked him, crossing her legs.

''Rosie, look at him.'' Daniel rolled his eyes.

''Why is there a hole in the ceiling?'' Rosie asked, ignoring her eldest brother.

''Don't change the subject Rosie! Look around you, there are game characters everywhere!'' Evan snapped.

Rosie laughed; ''Yeah right, people dressed up as game characters.''

''Rosie, they're not people dressed up as game characters! They ARE the characters'' Daniel told her.

''Look guys I'm not stupid, I mean really, look at these guys.'' the teenage girl pointed at the soldiers around the room; ''Very convincing outfits, but it is impossible that they are actually game characters come to life.'' she looked at Price; ''I mean look at this guy, _REAL_ person, great outfit.'' she then spoke directly to Price; ''I must say I am impressed. You even managed to get Price's dick tickler spot on.''

All the colour drained in Soap's face.

''Oh really?'' Price chuckled.

''Yeah... I mean wow that is impressive.'' Rosie complimented.

''Thank you,'' the Captain said, a sly smile on his face.

''And the boonie...'' Rosie added, but trailed off as she fully took in Price's features; ''hat!'' She shouted in shock. She look from Evan to Daniel to the people in the room, then back to Price.

''Captain Price!'' She exclaimed.

''Finally!'' Evan and Daniel rejoiced.

''Captain Price is in our living room!'' Rosie pointed a finger at Price.

''Is this a trait that runs in your family?'' Price asked Evan. The young girl then began looking round the room.

''Soap! Ghost! The Masons! Kennedy! Dempsey!'' she listed a few of the characters. She then looked at her two brothers.

''What the hell happened?'' She asked.

''We don't know!'' Evan said; ''These guys all came out of the telly.''

Rosie span a look at the telly, and saw the vortex of light in the screen.

''What the hell!?'' She almost shouted in shock. She then looked around the room, then back at the telly; ''What on earth did _I_ do?'' She asked, more to herself than to anyone else, before running and disappearing up the stairs.

''Well she seems charming.'' Ghost commented, dryly.

''Who is the strange child?'' Takeo asked.

''Rosie Piper, our sister,'' Evan said bitterly.

''Genius hacker as she likes to call herself,'' Daniel laughed.

''How modest,'' Woods laughed.

''More like fact,'' Daniel said; ''That girl could hack into any top secret government website, network, system you name it''

''And how has she not been caught yet?'' David Mason asked.

''Oh she has,'' Evan chimed in; ''We've had two visits from Scotland Yard, and one from the Russian security services. Last time Scotland Yard took away her laptop and cleared it.''

''It took about five months for them to clear the information that was on it, and only two months for her to reboot it all back!'' Daniel chuckled.

''Wow a girl who is a notorious hacker... I like her.'' Chloe laughed.

''Wait she's sixteen and she is a master hacker? How does that work?'' Price asked.

''She's a fast learner.'' Evan shrugged; ''She looked at what other people have done and taken it into her own hands. She was offered scholarships into universities, but she turned them down because she wants to go through education _'normally'_.''

''Hey you! Do you have any vodka?'' Nikolai asked, completely ignoring the conversation.

''What? Oh hang on wait a second.'' Evan said as he went to fetch a bottle of vodka for the Cossack.

''Great so your sister is a computer hacker,'' Dempsey grunted; ''Still doesn't answer my question on where the hell are we?''

Daniel sighed; ''You're in my family's living room, on Earth in the UK just in case you were wondering, oh and the year is 2013.'' he answered.

''Earth?'' Takeo asked; ''How is that possible? We destroyed it!''

''Did I mention that you guys are game characters?'' Daniel asked.

''What? Yeah right, that little bitch must've taken us back in time or something.'' Dempsey said, waving off Daniel's 'game character' comment.

''By little bitch, I presume you mean Samantha?'' Evan asked, walking into the room, a bottle of vodka in his hands. He gave the bottle to Nikolai who almost screamed with excitement.

''Yeah I mean Samantha.'' Dempsey confirmed.

''So something tells me that you guys know more about what happened with this whole white light thing, that's brought all these people into this world, the real world, than anyone else does.'' the young teen smiled at the marine.

Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai shuffled nervously.

''So what if we know!'' Dempsey snapped ''How does that mean we are 'game characters' as you put it?''

''We've never met before right?'' Evan asked. Dempsey nodded.

''Good, so let me think... Yours, Nikolai and Takeo's adventure started in a place call Shi No Numa. After fighting zombies there your travelled to 935's HQ, Der Riese, only to be face with zombies again.

Some how though the teleporter was overloaded with 115 via the **WUNDERWAFFE DG2** which caused you to teleport to Kino Der Toten. After fighting zombies there for a while you some how managed to travel to a Russian cosmodrome where you helped free someone called Gersch via the Kassimir Mechanism.

But the power you used to free him caused you to travel to a locked room, while people on the outside were fighting zombies. Richtofen enlisted the help of these four people.'' he pointed at Robert, Danny, Rooker and Sarah.

''Who helped him get an item that looked like a golden rod. After he acquired the device you teleported to a jungle where you travelled in time in order for Richtofen to collect an item called to focusing stone. Then you travelled to area 51, and from that to the moon.

There Richtofen tricked you three into helping him gain control of the zombies, and he and Samantha switched bodies. Then Doctor Maxis told you of a way to minimise the damage Richtofen could cause. However that meant sending a nuclear barrage to destroy the earth... And as far as I know that's where you left off from.''

The three famous zombie killer's mouths fell open.

''How... How do you know all that?'' Dempsey asked, completely flabbergasted.

''Because you're game characters,'' Evan answered; ''And those places you've been... Level maps. I've played those maps and done those steps, in fact I know exactly what you said after the missiles hit Earth.''

Dempsey raised an eyebrow.

''You said; _'We just blew up the Earth... What the fuck?'_. Nikolai said goodbye to his ninth wife. And Takeo vowed to destroy all of 935.''

Takeo was even shocked this time.

''Ok... I think after hearing that... I'm starting to believe you.'' Dempsey said slowly. Evan looked rather pleased with himself.

There was no time for further talking, as the light in the telly grew brighter and brighter until it fully engulfed the room. Bolts of electricity were blasting out of the screen. Then a voice was heard. A voice that everyone in the house recognised. A voice screaming…

_**''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''**_

Out of the telly a man was flung to the floor. The light then retracted into the screen and became smaller and smaller until the screen was just a normal blank T.V screen. No one paid any attention to it however as all eyes were focused on the man sprawled on the ground.

He was a thin man. He was wearing a Wehrmacht jacket that bore a Nazi Swastika on the left arm. On his hands he wore a pair of thick black gloves. His legs had grey army trousers. On his head he wore a German officer's cap. Under the cap, his slick black hair was beginning to grey.

Evan recognised who it was immediately. However he wasn't the only one, as Dempsey, Takeo, and Nikolai's faces twisted in rage.

''Ergh, mine head...'' The man on the ground groaned as he clutched his throbbing head. He then sharply looked at his hands and let out a high pitched girlish shriek.

''Nein, nein, nein!'' he shouted in despair; ''Scheiße! I'm back in my body! Oooh curse zhat little brat, und those stupid fools!'' he stood up.

His face was thin. His mouth was currently twisted into a snarl. Under his right eye there was a horizontal scar. His eyes however were his most noticeable feature. They were electric green. They showed a man with a mind of cunning and cruelty. In his eyes you could see emotions of rage, hate, and every kind of emotion you would want to avoid. This mans eyes were cruel and calculating, taking in every situation and figuring out every outcome. Anyone looking into this mans eyes would shrink back in fear, such was the power that was in those flashing green eyes.

''You!'' Stuhlinger shouted, pointing a finger at the German.

''Samuel? Samuel Stuhlinger?'' The German asked; ''You're here... Oh vell... Zhis is awkward.''

Stuhlinger turned to his three companions; ''That's him! The German!''

''Wait, he's real? What was his name...Reggtolfen?'' Misty asked.

''Stupid girl.'' the Nazi growled; ''I am Doctor Edward Richtofen.''

''Hello Richtofen.'' Dempsey said lowly. Richtofen froze at the voice.

''Uh oh...'' he grimaced. He then sniffed to his left and said; ''Vodka...'' then to his right; ''Honour...'' he then sniffed forwards and a repulsed look crawled on to his face; ''American.'' he spat. His eyes widened however as a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and span him round.

''Nice to see you too Doc.'' Dempsey smirked.

Richtofen spread his arms and nervously with an all-too-forced cheeriness said; ''My friends!''

Dempsey swung a right hook at the German's face. His fist landed squarely on Richtofen's left cheek, causing the Nazi to cry out in pain as he fell on to the floor. The American picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

''Come 'ere you traitorous little bastard!'' Dempsey punched the Doctor in the face a couple more times and then kneed him in the stomach, causing Richtofen to wheeze for breath.

''This is for getting us to do your dirty work!'' Dempsey bellowed; ''Takeo!'' He pushed Richtofen over to the Japanese Samurai.

''This is for betraying us and leaving us to die, you dishonourable beast!'' Takeo head butted Richtofen, and then punched him in the face, chest and stomach.

''Nikolai!'' Takeo turned the German around and kicked him towards the drunken Soviet.

Nikolai held up a fist and shouted; ''This is for not getting me some more vodka!'' Richtofen sped into the Russian's fist, as said Russian took a swig of vodka. Richtofen fell to the floor.

''Please, I can explain!'' he grovelled.

''Explain it to my foot!'' Dempsey snapped as he kicked the Nazi. Takeo and Nikolai also began kicking him too.

''Anyone else wanna swing at him?'' Dempsey asked.

Stuhlinger walked over and asked; ''I will if that's ok?''

''Be my guest!'' Dempsey picked up Richtofen and handed him to the plump man.

''Hello Samuel.'' Richtofen croaked.

Stuhlinger then sent a series of punches into the former zombie controller's face, whilst shouting; ''This is for making ME do your dirty work! This is for getting me to lie to the others! This is for blackmailing me! And this is for fucking up my life!'' at this last he punched Richtofen under the chin causing him to fall on the ground again. Ghost then walked over.

''Come on guys, give him a break. It can't have been that bad.'' he said in Richtofen's defence.

''Ja listen to the silly masked English man.'' Richtofen coughed, spitting out blood. The people who knew Ghost, knew that was a bad move, and Richtofen paid for it when Ghost kicked him in the face. He turned to Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai and said; ''Proceed.''

''With pleasure. Boys.'' Dempsey smiled, nodding at the other two. Dempsey pulled out his **CZ75**, Takeo drew his katana from it's sheath, and Nikolai took his **FN FAL** from his back. The three of them aimed their weapons at Richtofen's head.

''Goodbye Richtofen…'' Dempsey smirked as he went to pull the trigger.

''STOP!'' Evan shouted as he jumped on the Dempsey's back.

''Kid...'' Dempsey said.

''Yeah…'' Evan answered, squeakily.

''Get off my back.'' Dempsey ordered. Evan complied quickly and put himself between the three angry soldiers and the battered Nazi Doctor.

''Look, no-one is getting killed in this house.'' Evan stated.

''Ja not killing sounds good.'' Richtofen spluttered.

''Shut it!'' Evan snapped.

''Why no killing?'' Nikolai moaned.

''Because I'm a sure as damn it, that you and this guy can give us some answers as to why all these people are here!''

''The boy has some merit into he is saying.'' Takeo pondered to the other two.

Dempsey growled; ''Fine, he lives. But as soon as he gives us answers, a bullet goes through his brain got it!?''

Richtofen stood up; ''Danke little English boy for buying me some time.'' he patted Evan on the shoulder. Evan pushed the German's hand off his shoulder and punched him in the face, causing him to spin round and face the other soldiers in the room.

''Glad to meet you all, I am ze Doctor!'' Richtofen shouted swaying unsteadily, before falling to the ground unconscious.

''Nice.'' Price muttered. Just then Rosie walked into the room. She saw that the light from the television had gone, she also spotted the unconscious Richtofen on the ground too.

''Don't ask.'' Daniel advised.

''Right...'' She said slowly. She then walked over to the coffee table and placed her laptop on it.

''Ok guys…urm... I've been checking my laptop and well... The site that I was on.'' she put on her reading glasses and brought up the website she had found; ''Before you say anything, yes I know it's one of the British government's websites, but that's not the point. What I really wanna show you is this.'' she moved her mouse over to a link and clicked it.

''Wait did I just see you signed in as the Prime Minister?'' Roach asked, looking over her shoulder.

''Yeah, best way to gain access to Britain's top secrets.'' Rosie answered casually. She opened up a couple more links, typing in various pass words to access them.

''Right, here we go. The Prime Minister's personal work emails.'' she said cheerily.

''How can you get into the stuff?'' Hudson asked her.

''Not difficult really, all I have to do is find out where the government website is, figure out the passwords and take down multiple fire walls yady yady yadda, and once I'm in I log all the passwords and codes, as well as all of the info I find.'' the young teenage girl grinned at Hudson, who's mouth was hanging open.

''Right here's the email I wanna show you. This was the one I was on before I went out, however all this stuff with the game characters coming through caused my laptop to shut down.'' Rosie clicked the email that was titled _'IMPORTANT DISCOVERY!'_. A red box popped up saying _'Password required'._

''Ok now I gotta remember the password that I used last time... _'Cheeky'_? No!... No. _'Ten'_? Nope to obvious. Ah wait! _Bramly Apples_, the PMs favourite apples.'' she typed in the password and the box turned green and said _'Access granted'_.

The Email was sent by someone called Professor B. Quinn. It said:

_'Dear Prime Minister._

_I am emailing you to tell you about an exciting discovery that Project Pluto has made. This discovery will change the world; in fact the order to tell you about this came from her Majesty The Queen herself._

_You will find in the attachment on this email there is a list of data.'_

Rosie clicked the attachment and it opened up revealing various numbers, symbols and diagrams.

''I was scrolling through this just before I had to go out.'' Rosie explained. After they'd scan read the document, Rosie brought the email back up.

_'The first set of data that you see before you tells of rips in the reality of space all over the Earth. Though we cannot physically see the rips they are there, however only temporarily as they disappear within seconds, minutes, or hours._

_We managed to detect the rips with our very sensitive scanner the 'Ivestigemus#1'. This machine has scanned and confirmed multiple times that the existence of these rips is unmistakably true._

_We discovered these rips in 2010. Since then, Prime Minister, we have worked through many trials to discover what is on the other side of those rips._

_I can now, however, proudly say, on the 13th of April 2013, that we have discovered and confirmed what is on the other side of those rips in space. It is nothing short of a miracle sir._

_We detected a rip appearing and as soon as we located it, we began running tests, and scans on it. We were lucky enough to test on it for just over 11 hours, and what we discovered was incredible._

_The second set of data as well as the diagrams shows you what we discovered behind this rip._

_A parallel world sir. A whole new world sitting in another dimension. This is the greatest discovery that science has ever made. The existence of parallel universes._

_Sir, the world that we discovered is almost an exact replica of our own Earth. Same circumference, same atmosphere, same countries, same oceans. It is even in the same solar system._

_The only thing we are unsure of sir is whether or not the planet is inhabited and what year it would be to them._

_This is only one universe however. With there being multiple rips in this reality, there is a possibility that there is more than one parallel universe. Perhaps with a completely different set of physics or different histories? Who knows, but we intend to find out sir._

_Before you ask sir, these rips and their parallel universes pose no threat to our way of life, they are completely harmless. It's like our universe and the parallel universes unknowingly co-exist peacefully._

_Anyway sir it would be appreciated if you kept this to yourself for now as we would like to run some more tests on the rips and the parallel worlds._

_We will keep you updated with any discoveries we make._

_Regards._

_Professor B. Quinn.'_

''Wow...'' Evan said slowly.

''Ya know, Rosie... You kinda scare me with the stuff you find out...'' Daniel said, wide eyed.

The young hacker winked at her older brother.

Dempsey snorted; ''Great so we know there are parallel universes, so what exactly does that have to do with everyone here?''

''I was just about to ask about that myself.'' Evan declared. He turned to face as many of the soldiers as he could; ''Does anyone know about this whole white light thing? How did it start, and what caused it?'' he asked.

Everyone had confused looks on their faces, showing no signs that they knew what caused the light. Everyone except Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo who shuffled nervously and uncomfortably.

''Dempsey?'' Daniel asked.

''Ok maybe we know how it started, but we didn't know what would be the consequences!'' The marine snapped.

''The little demon child Samantha tricked us into trusting and helping her.'' Takeo said solemnly.

''She said it would help us kill Richtofen... Bitch.'' Nikolai grunted, swigging his bottle of vodka again.

''Explain!'' Evan demanded.

''Ok, ok take it easy.'' Dempsey said, calming the young teen down.

''Look this is how it happened. We had just nuked the Earth, no thanks to Doctor Maxis, and we-...''

''Wait you three were the ones who shattered the Earth!?'' Misty interrupted, stomping up to Dempsey and jabbing a finger into his chest.

''Yeah. What of it sweetheart?'' Dempsey smirked. The farm girl slapped him across the cheek, causing his face to snap to the side. More than a few winced at the clapping sound that vibrated around the room.

''What the hell what that for!?'' Dempsey asked, stunned, holding his cheek.

''Maybe it's because we were left with the mess you made of it!'' Russman snapped.

''Wait, there were survivors?'' Takeo asked.

''Yes! There are pockets of survivors all over the Earth.'' Stuhlinger answered.

''As well as the zombies...'' Marlton added.

''Wait, there are still freakbags crawling all over the planet?'' Dempsey asked.

''Yep, a whole fuckin' plague!'' Misty roared, tears in her eyes.

''We'd been fighting them for years.'' Russman informed.

''According to the history books, what's left of them, this whole thing started in WW2.'' Marlton pondered.

''None the less it's your fault that we're down shit creek!'' Stuhlinger pointed at the trio.

''When you blew up the Earth, you destroyed most of the military, which let the zombies nearly bring us to the brink of extinction'' Marlton said; ''I remember... I was in Nevada, running away from a place called Nuketown. Then one of the rockets from the moon hit the site. Luckily I was far enough away from the site not to be killed by the blast, but I was knocked out cold by the shock wave, how I survived the rest of it I'll never know.''

''Look I'm sorry that we blew up the Earth, but in our defence we didn't know that would happen!'' Dempsey explained.

''We were told, by Doctor Maxis, that we would minimise the damage Edward would cause.'' Takeo added. Misty snorted, unconvinced.

''Guys this isn't answering any questions!'' Evan said; ''Dempsey continue...''

''Right, after we blew up the Earth Samantha told us that there was a way to destroy Richtofen.'' Dempsey continued; ''So we trusted her... We should have known better than to trust her, after what this bastard did to us.'' he nodded at Richtofen, who was still unconscious on the floor; ''And then there was the stunt Maxis pulled on us. Anyway, Samantha told us that she would connect the Gersch devises and the QEDs to the teleporter, and once we killed enough zombies she would power it up, which would kill Richtofen.''

''Betrayal was inevitable again however.'' Takeo said sadly.

''Once we powered up the teleporter, the little bitch betrayed us, mentioning something about bringing her real plans into action.'' Dempsey continued.

''She then hit button to make teleporter activate and this white light came out of it, surrounding us and bringing us here!'' Nikolai slurred.

''I guess it must have brought all you guys here as well.'' Dempsey shrugged.

''So Samantha is the one who caused all this to happen'' Evan mused.

''You vere fools to trust her!'' Coughed an insane German voice.

They all turned to see Richtofen slowly getting up, wiping blood from his mouth.

''Thought you were out cold.'' Dempsey said, a look of disgust on his face.

''Ja I vas, but zhen I voke up.'' Richtofen growled, pulling out what looked like a large leather wallet. When he opened it up however, revealed a row of syringes. He took one out that had a clear liquid in it. Putting the wallet back into the pouch he'd got it from, he then pulled the stopper from the top and jabbed it into his arm. Immediately the cuts and bruises around his face began to close and fade.

''Ah zhat's better.'' the Doctor said happily, rubbing his ribs which must have been fractured when he received his beating. He also cracked his jaw back into place and let the mysterious injection continue with it's healing.

''Ze Doctor is as fit as a fiddle now.'' Richtofen giggled.

''What was that thing?'' Woods asked, pointing at the syringe in the Nazi's hand.

''It's called a syrette dummkopf!'' Richtofen spat. He then clutched his head and shouted; ''SHUT UP!''

''We didn't say anything.'' Rosie said, confused at the German's outburst.

''I vas not talking to you!'' Richtofen snapped. Dempsey rolled his eyes.

''It's alright he does this all the time.'' the American explained. He then grabbed Richtofen's jacket and slammed him against the wall, pulling out his **CZ75** out and holding it under the German's chin.

''Listen here Richtofen, you're gonna give some answers otherwise your gonna have a bullet in your brain!'' Dempsey ordered; ''Now what happened with the teleporter and what was with the whole light thing?''

Richtofen broke away from the marine and composed himself.

''Vhat you three did vas link up three powerful devises together.'' Richtofen began; ''Zhat should never happen! Firstly ze QED's zhemselves already have ze capability to tear the fabric of reality, vhich is vhat causes ze random effects. Ze energy zhat zhey already contain is already an unimaginable number. But zhen you had add a Gersch device to ze mix. How much power do think this device has, hmm? A lot! Imagine vhat power is needed to rip reality so much so zhat a black hole appears capable of destroying zombies like zhat!'' he snapped his fingers together; ''Und zhen zhere is ze teleporter. A machine capable of not only travelling to different locations but also through TIME!'' he shouted this last word. ''Ze teleporter is perhaps ze most powerful device out of ze three! By adding ze QEDs und a Gersch device to ze teleporter, plus a hoard of zombie souls filled vith enough 115 to power Berlin for a year und a half... You are talking universe destroying power. You three let Samantha nearly destroy us all! Luckily ze little brat must have put in some codes to prevent zhat from happening. Instead of destroying us all, vhat happened vas ze teleporter, vith ze help of the reality ripping power of ze QEDs und Gersch device, tore through our reality into ze realities of all zhese peoples here. It zhen transported us into zhis world... Though I do not see vhy zhis world is so important.'' he scratched his chin in wonder.

''It's the real world Richtofen, we're apparently game characters.'' Dempsey told him.

''Vhat? Ha! Zhat's impossible, zhere is... No vay zhat could happen... But could it?...'' Richtofen began thinking the situation through.

''Rosie bring up Richtofen on your laptop.'' Daniel told his sister. She typed in Richtofen's name into the search engine and clicked search.

''Ah here we go, Edward Richtofen. Here's his page on Call of Duty Wiki.'' Rosie brought the page up and showed it to the German, who's mouth fell open as he read what the page said about him.

''Incredible... Ze power zhat took us from our respected realities took us all to ze real world... Vas zhis ze place ve vere all created? I vonder...'' Richtofen mused to himself.

''Look what this doesn't explain is why were we taken here? To Evan's living room?'' Price asked.

''Und you are?'' Richtofen asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Price. Captain Price.'' the Captain answered.

''Vell Mister Price I have no idea vhy zhis little urchin is so significant.'' Richtofen said bitterly.

''I'm getting real tired of your mouth German.'' Price growled squaring up to Richtofen.

''Gentlemen!'' Rosie said loudly to gain their attention; ''I think I may have an idea as to why your in this house.''

''Oh? Und vhat might your explanation be little girl?'' Richtofen asked spitefully.

''Well I was scrolling through the data that was recorded from the reality rip before you guys all came through.'' Rosie began explaining; ''Perhaps while I was out, and possibly when Samantha activated the teleporter, the power created by the devices kinda connected with the electrical data on my laptop, mistaking it for a reality rip. Also adding to the fact, Evan was playing Call of Duty, which is the game series you lot are from.''

''Hmm... I like ze vay you think Miss...?'' Richtofen complimented.

''Rosie Piper.'' the sixteen year old held out a hand. The Nazi German took her and shook it.

''Wait, so are you saying we're from those parallel worlds?'' Woods asked.

''No, you are game characters, but what I'm saying is that the random energy created by the three devices may have mistaken the data from my laptop as a rip, which would have caused a lot of energy to go to the telly causing a portal to open.'' Rosie then shrugged; ''However I may be completely wrong and it turns out that you guys do come from parallel worlds, who knows?''

''Thing I don't understand is A: What happened to Samantha? B: Why were all you people taken from your own worlds? Why not just the people from the zombies side of things? And C: Dempsey said Samantha mentioned something about her plans into action, what plans?'' Daniel listed.

''Who knows what happened to the dishonourable child.'' Takeo muttered; ''Richtofen is in his body, so does that mean she is in hers?''

''Zhat is a good point! Vhere is zhat little brat und vhat is she up too?'' Richtofen thought aloud; ''I remember she asked if I really thought zhat she vas going to kill me just yet, und zhen she said zhat she vould be coming for me later...''

''So that's her plans, to kill you?'' Soap asked Richtofen.

''Possibly, but not even I can predict vhat zhat girl is up to'' Richtofen shrugged.

''Hold on now.'' Kennedy interrupted; ''Let me get this straight, we're game characters brought here by some little girl who wishes to kill this man, and the only reason we're in this kids living room is because his sister was hacking into government documents and whatever it was that took us mistook the data for some sort of reality rip and caused us to be thrown out of his telly?''

''In a nut shell, Ja.'' Richtofen shrugged.

''Your voice sounds awfully familiar...'' Robert Englund said, looking suspiciously at the German, as he and the other three celebrities walked over to him.

''Vhat? I have no idea vhat your talking about.'' Richtofen began as his eyes then strayed over to the weapon on Sarah Michelle Gellar's back, his green eyes widened.

''OOOHOOOHOOO ze **WUNDERWAFFE DG2**!'' the crazed German cried with joy, stepping towards the zombie fighting girl.

''What are you talking about?'' Sarah asked, a little creeped out by the Nazi who was staring at her back.

''Ze veapon on your back, how did you get such a glorious prize?'' The green eyed man asked her.

''What this thing?'' Sarah asked, taking the empty weapon off her back; ''After we help out this crazy...'' Her eyes widened as she realised who it was she was speaking to; ''You! You gave it to us after you got us to get that golden rod thing, fat lot of help you gave us in return!''

''Oh dear, is zhere any ghosts zhat I'm not being haunted by today?'' Richtofen rolled his eyes and sighed; ''Look I did help you out. Zhat veapon is probably ze most powerful veapon ever created, und I should know; I created it.''

''Oh well... Thanks.'' Sarah smiled; ''But what I don't get is why there are zombies anyways.''

''You can thank this kraut for that.'' Dempsey jabbed a thumb at Richtofen; ''Yep, ladies and gents this is the guy who helped created the zombies.''

All those who had fought the zombies were in uproar. People were shouting at Richtofen and began arguing amongst themselves.

''HEY!'' a voice shouted over the arguments. Everyone turned to see Evan standing on a stool.

''Listen! I don't care if he did create the zombies or if was a monkey who did it! What matters is that you were all brought into this world for some reason and we need to work together to find out why!''

''Uh guys... I think I just found out what Samantha is up too...'' Rosie said looking at her laptop in horror.

''What you talking about sis?'' Daniel asked.

''Put the news on.'' Rosie quickly said, looking up from her computer; ''Everyone try and get a look or at least hear this...''

Daniel switched the TV on and changed it to the news channel.

What was seen on the screen caused the colour to drain from everyone's faces.

_TO BE CONTINED…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello my minions of the Fan Fiction world! I'm slowly brainwashing you with my amazing skills of puppy dog eyeing and you will now want to keep reading and reviewing...wooo….wooo…please? *puppy dog eyes***

**Lots of Love,**

**You're friendly neighbourhood,**

**TsukiBooks! **


	6. The Fall of London

**TsukiBooks: Hola sinors and sinoritas! I'm not Spanish and I probably misspelt that! Lol!**

**Chapter 6 is ready for viewing! Now I've started College this week and have been to busy to do much else, so this Chapter is entirely Mr Ritchofenking's baby! (Aim your virtual Ray Guns at him if you are displeased).**

**Hope you enjoy and please keep reading and reviewing! We do love when you tell us what you think! Seriously, Ritchofenking gets this great big grin on his face like it's the best news he had all day…so do it for him! If you have any kindness! Do! It! For! Him!**

**He knows I'm only kidding…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fall of London.**

_''The mysterious appearance of a group of people, including a little girl, has led to a disastrous attack''_ One of the BBC news presenters reported, as Evan, Daniel and Rosie, along with the congregation of game characters, looked wide eyed in horror at the telly in the living room, which showed a group of soldiers and a little girl suddenly appearing out from nowhere in the middle of the Mall.

''Samantha...'' Evan said slowly.

The little girl pushed her arm forward sending a taxi that was heading straight towards her flying up into the air and land with a crash. People began screaming and running away from the group.

_''In attempt to try and stop the strange attackers, two of the Queen's guard moved to order the group to stand down, however they were tragically killed by one of the soldiers''_

''Makarov'' Price growled anger thick in his voice as they watched a man with spiky black hair and two different colour eyes, one blue and the other green, shoot the two British guards in the head.

_''It is unknown what these attackers want but it appears they are headed straight towards Buckingham palace, where her Majesty is currently in residence.''_

The telly showed the soldiers moving towards the palace where the Queen's guard were preparing to make a stand against the attackers.

''Wait, that's George!'' Robert Englund shouted as he spotted the giant zombified director.

''Dragovich, Steiner and Kravchenko too!'' Reznov snarled.

''I see Khaled Al-Asad, the Zakhaev's, and... Price, Shepherd is there as well!'' Soap told his friend.

''What's Shepherd doing there?'' Roach asked.

''It's a long story.'' Price told him.

''Tian Zhao, I should have known.'' Briggs grunted, spotting his strategic rival.

''Section, I see DeFalco down there and-...'' Harper began.

''Raul Menendez.'' Woods spat, finishing Harper off.

''Whoa look, there's Brutus!'' Billy pointed at the undead Alcatraz security guard.

''They're all there... All your enemies, and they're heading straight to Buckingham palace!'' Evan said fearfully, as he watched the group walk up to the palace.

_''The Prime Minister has ordered a military response to make their way to the palace. From what we can see from our helicopter camera it appears that the little girl has ordered her companions to stay behind the cover of the Victoria memorial as she advances to the gates of the palace''_

What happened next caught everyone by surprise. Samantha extended her arm again and this time a flash of lighting hit the ground, revealing a colossal zombified dog. The young girl stroke her undead pet and gestured towards the Queen's guard.

''Fluffy?'' Richtofen asked in surprise.

The monstrous canine arch it's back and charged straight toward the soldiers in front of the palace.

_''Oh no!... It appears as if the little girl has summoned a gigantic rotting dog to attack the Queen's guard. We are getting reports that these people are from the popular game franchise Call of Duty''_

Price chuckled bitterly and leaned over to Evan; ''Bet that'll convince those who still don't believe they're game characters''

They saw that the bullets from the guard's rifles were not even making a scratch on the bear like hellhound, as it massacred them.

_''They're dying oh my... What's that? Ok. The young girl, who we can now name Samantha, has now broken down the gates and has ordered, who appears to be a zombified version of the legendary director, George A. Romero to break down the doors of the palace''_

They saw George swing his stage light club down on the doors and smash them open. Samantha then ordered the other soldiers to move inside the palace.

_''The military response team have now just arrived, and are setting up positions outside the palace, from what we can see Samantha has not yet gone into the palace''_

They saw Samantha put down her teddy bear and hold out both arms either side of her. She the opened up her fists and either side of her a portal of white light, similar to the one that appeared in Evan's telly, appeared.

''VHAT!?'' Richtofen shrieked in complete shock horror.

_''It appears that two white 'orbs' have been conjured by Samantha. Soldiers are ordering the little girl to stand down and surrender''_

They saw Samantha laugh, and then point at the soldiers. Out of one of the portals a zombie shuffled out, then another, and another. Soon zombies many zombies were marching out of the portal, and line up in formation on Sam's left side. Out of the second portal soldiers began marching out.

''Those are Zakhaev's Russians'' Gaz told them.

''I see Tian's SDC soldiers in there'' Briggs added.

''The Nazi German Scum are amongst their ranks as well'' Reznov spat.

_''Zombies? And Samantha has brought soldiers of various nationalities, including what looks like World War 2 era Nazi Germans, to come fight for her. She has now order the zombies to advance on the SAS soldiers''_

The zombies began sprinting towards the British soldiers who began firing on the undead creatures. Many fell, but those that survived smashed into the soldiers, tearing them to shreds. She then order her living soldiers to open fire on the English soldiers. As they did so Samantha noticed the news helicopter hovering above them, watching the battle take place.

_''Samantha has now extended her arm towards the sky. She has just created another portal''_

Out of the portal a jet zoomed out followed by a couple more and some Pave Lows. The jets fired rockets at the news chopper, and the screen turned static. It then cut back to the news presenter, who had a stunned look on her face.

_''It... It... It appears as if our news helicopter has been destroyed...''_ The presenter stuttered, not knowing what to say; _''It is now clear however, that Samantha has declared war on the United Kingdoms''_

''Turn the T.V off, Evan'' Daniel told his younger brother.

''So what do we do now?'' Price asked.

''We go down to Buckingham palace and kill that little bitch, and her lackeys'' Dempsey barked.

''Don't be stupid!'' Price snapped at the American; ''Firstly we are a few hours drive from London, so we won't know how bad the situation is when we get there, secondly even if we did manage to get to London in time, Samantha has a lot of force with her so we could end up dead anyway''

''Then what do we do?'' Alex Mason asked.

Before Price could answer the door slammed shut.

''Evan... Whoa! Hey get off me!'' A girl shouted as Ghost walked in with her in his arms. She had long burgundy red hair, that helped emphasise the fury in her a winter blue eyes. She wore a pair of smart black skinny jeans, and a pair of Lee Cooper trainers. She had an Emily the Strange T-shirt on her top.

She punched him in the groin.

The masked soldier clutched his delicate area as he fell to his knees in pain. What happened next caught him off guard, as the girl span round and jumped kicked him in the chest, forcing him to fall on his back.

''Bloody hell!'' Ghost choked, as the girl walked over and grasped a tight hold on his shoulder pressure point, preventing him from moving

''Lara! Stop he's a friendly!'' Evan shouted.

''Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, here let me help you up'' the girl help the humiliated elite soldier up; ''Is there any swelling?'' She asked checking his shoulder.

Ghost nudged her away; ''Oh they're swelling'' he croaked, holding his crotch.

''Well I'd advise-...'' She began before being cut off by Roach.

''You might wanna stop there babe'' he laughed.

''Roach, that's my girlfriend you're talking too'' Evan crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

''Oh sorry dude'' Roach chuckled, slapping Evan on the back.

Lara looked at Evan and ran to him; ''Did you see what was on the news?'' She asked him, as she threw her arms over him.

''Yeah, we're trying to figure out what to do''

''We're?'' She asked, before noticing the crowd of soldiers in the house; ''Oh... Who are these people?'' She whispered to her boyfriend.

''Honey, these guys are game characters... And so were the bad guys on the T.V'' Evan explained.

''Yeah, and I'm the queen of Sheba'' Lara scoffed.

''_Queen of Sheba_? No your her bloody private army'' Ghost coughed.

''Lara, Evan is telling the truth, they're Call of Duty game characters'' Daniel told her.

''Oh come on I'm not stupid, what did you do? Win a competition to meet the voice actors and they dressed up for you?'' Lara laughed.

Price stepped in front of her.

''Listen here Boadicea, your boyfriend's telling the truth'' the Captain told her.

''And you are?'' Lara asked him.

''Captain Price'' Price introduced himself.

''Who?'' Lara asked confused.

''Seriously?'' Price raised an eyebrow.

''She doesn't follow the game like we do'' Evan explained, he then turned to Lara; ''Lara, I'm telling the truth. All these people and the ones attacking Buckingham palace are all game characters. How do you think that, that little girl managed to summon zombies to attack?''

Lara saw the earnest in his eyes, and something inside her began to believe him.

''Ok... Ok, I believe you'' she agreed, hugging him.

''Thank you'' Evan sighed with relief, he then turned to the others in the room; ''Everyone I'd like you to meet my beautiful girlfriend Lara May'' he introduced her.

The people in the room muttered various greetings. Lara walked over to Ghost.

''Sorry about the whole beating you up thing, I only do that when I think I'm in danger. I hope there's no hard feelings?'' She apologised to the masked soldier.

''No, no it's fine. I've had worse'' Ghost laughed uncomfortably, he then extended his hand to her; ''Simon Riley, everyone calls me Ghost though'' he introduced himself as Lara took his hand and shook it. She the looked up at the ceiling.

''Evan, why is there a hole in your ceiling?'' She asked.

''My bad'' Polonsky said sheepishly, holding up the **RAY GUN**.

''Ok so how many people actually do have wonder weapons?'' Dempsey asked.

''I have a **WINTERS FURY**'' Kennedy held up the blizzard creating pistol.

''I have this **WUNDERWAFFE** weapon, although it's empty'' Sarah gestured to the large weapon in he hands.

''Do these count as 'wonder weapons'?'' Miller asked.

''**RAY GUN**, Yep'' Dempsey answered smiling.

''Nice, well Polonsky and I both have one'' Miller explained.

''So we have: A **WINTERS FURY**, an empty **WONDERWAFFLE**, which I must say is one kick ass weapon when its powered up, and we also have two **RAY GUN**s'' Dempsey listed.

''Not much to go on, in the grand scheme of things, if you think about it'' Daniel thought aloud, looking unsure at the weapons.

''We really need to do a head count, and to find out what weapons people have got'' Price told them; ''we don't know what their ammo situation is either, after being taken from various situations''

''She's right. Going to attack Samantha, and the others, just like that, could be a suicide mission'' Evan explained to Dempsey.

''Fine, someone do a head count'' Dempsey agreed.

''Way a head of you'' Rosie smiled; ''53 people, not including myself, Daniel, Evan, Lara or Sadie''

''You saw what happened to those soldiers at Buckingham palace'' Daniel said; ''they were massacred, not to mention Samantha also has air support''

Before anything else could be said however, they all heard a horrific voice scream;

''_PEOPLE OF ZE UNITED KINGDOMS! YOUR PRIME MINISTER IS DESTROYED; UND YOUR QUEEN IS MY HOSTAGE! YOUR PETTY CAPITAL CITY HAS FALLEN TO MY FORCES! NOW VE ADVANCE TO ZE REST OF ZE U.K, UND SOON ZE WORLD! FOR I, SAMANTHA MAXIS, DECLARE WAR ON ZHIS, REAL, WORLD! ZHIS WORLD VILL FALL BEFORE ME UND I VILL BE ITS GRAND EMPRESS! OH UND EDWARD RICHTOFEN, ZHIS PART IS FOR YOU, SO ZE REST OF YOU CAN GO PANIC NOW! ANYWAY, RICHOTFEN NO DOUBT YOU UND YOUR FRIENDS ARE LITSENING TO ZHIS, SO KNOW ZHIS I VILL HUNT YOU DOWN UND DESTROY YOU! HA HA HA BYE, BYE!_''

''Fuck!'' Evan exclaimed, as his stomach dropped to his feet.

Daniel turned the telly on and put the news channel on. The screen however was only static.

''BBC news is down'' Daniel told them.

''So are the rest of Britain's news broadcasters'' Rosie told them, closing her laptop.

''Hang on what about the American news? Let's see what they're saying about this'' Daniel told her.

Rosie pulled out a handheld device from her pocket. To Evan it looked like one of the hacking devices out of Black Ops 2 multi player. When Rosie turned it on a little glass panel slid out of the top. The teenage girl pulled a touch screen pen out from the side and began searching through the device.

''What is that thing?'' David Mason asked.

''Do you like it?'' Rosie asked smiling; ''I built it myself. Designed it after the hacking device on Black Ops 2 after seeing Evan use one online. Made a few additions to it though, like this thing'' she tapped the glass panel; ''It's a scanner. Also this device can go on the internet. Basically I took tech from an Ipad and added it to this, as well as a GPS, oh and a pedometer''

''What's it called?'' Foley asked, intrigued.

''I haven't made a name for it. I just call it 'baby'.'' Rosie shrugged.

''Rosie the news, we haven't got time for this!'' Daniel snapped.

Rosie searched through the device and brought up the American news.

''Hang on let me just bring it up on the wall'' she said, tapping a couple of times. Suddenly an image appeared from the device and onto the wall.

''Did I mention? It also a projector.'' She smirked smugly, holding her 'baby' towards the wall. She tapped play on the news channel.

_'Breaking News: British Prime Minister Dead! Queen Elizabeth the 2nd held hostage! London fallen to Call of Duty character's assault!'_ This was the first thing everyone saw on the news. Then the presenter came on.

_''A young girl, called Samantha Maxis has declared war on the world. Already the governing powers in the U.K have been toppled as She and her forces assault London and begin to spread out into the rest of the country. Here are some images of the British Capital before the BBC was cut out''_

What appeared on the wall next stabbed everyone in the heart as they saw jets zooming around the city. They saw helicopters flying through the city. While on the ground, hoards of zombies marched through the streets along with thousands of soldiers. They were killing anyone who resisted and captured those who surrendered. Tanks rolled down the Mall. There was fire everywhere. British soldiers attempted to fight them back but were over run but the huge army Samantha had brought with her. Boats were being sunk in the Thames. The last image to appear was Samantha and her allies on the balcony of Buckingham palace, an evil grin on her face.

''Turn it off'' Price ordered. He then stood on the coffee table.

''This Samantha has declared war on the world. As you can see her forces have already taken London, by complete surprise at that. If we tried to retake the city and kill her and her generals, with no plan or back up then we would be going on a suicide mission. We'd be overrun and killed before we even see the palace''

''Then what do we do?'' Ramirez asked.

''We need to make a plan. We are the only ones who know what our enemies are capable of, so we won't do the world any good if we're dead. That is why she brought us all together so she and the others can kill us all at the same time! But we won't let that happen! Any decent soldier knows when to back up for the greater good, so we need to get out of the U.K, so we can conduct a plan and get an army on side'' the Captain stated.

''Battles aren't always won with numbers'' Evan piped in.

''True, but it is always reassuring to know that you have back up'' Price explained.

''So where do we go?'' Soap asked.

''America, or Russia somewhere were they can hold out against Sam's forces for a while'' Price answered.

''I vote America'' Dempsey said.

''Is everyone else in favour of that?'' Price asked.

Most of the people in the house nodded in agreement.

''So that's settled, we're going U.S.A'' Price smiled.

''Hang on, I hope that doesn't include us?'' Evan asked nervously.

''That's your call'' Price told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''We can't just leave everything behind... All our friends, our families...'' the teen said, confused. He looked at his two siblings and his girlfriend; ''what do you guys say?'' he asked them.

''I don't know mate'' Daniel shrugged; ''I mean how often do you get to meet game characters; never. But at the same time I agree with Evan, what about our friends and families?''

''I have a lifetimes work here, could I just drop all that?'' Rosie asked, more to herself than Evan; ''But imagine all the secrets I could dig up in other countries...''

Evan then looked at Lara.

''Evan you know I trust your judgement, I'll do whatever I can help either way'' Lara hugged him.

Evan swallowed hard, and sighed. He looked at his older brother.

''Could be a hell of an adventure...'' he grinned.

''We could die if we go with them'' Daniel told him.

''We could die if we stay, but we wouldn't be making a difference'' Evan countered smiling.

''You sure?'' Daniel grinned, and Evan nodded; ''Alright then we're going'' Daniel told Price.

''Um hey what about me?'' Rosie asked; ''Don't think I'm staying behind, your gonna need a hacker''

''We got one'' Harper, nodded at Chloe.

''Oh please! If I can hack into the Prime Minister's personal work emails, and NASA and find out all their secrets in one day then your gonna need me'' Rosie, had her hands on her hips at this point.

''What's your name again?'' Dempsey asked her.

''Rosie, Rosie Piper'' Rosie grinned.

''What the hell kinda name is Rosie?'' Dempsey asked smugly.

''What the hell kinda name is Tank?'' Rosie countered, with equal smugness.

''They name you after your cheeks, sweet cheeks?'' Dempsey smirked.

''They name you after your facade, doll face?'' Rosie countered for a second time.

There was a moment of silence...

''I like you, she's coming'' Dempsey chuckled.

''Lara?'' Evan asked.

''Oh she should definitely come!'' Roach remarked looking at Ghost with a devious expression on his face.

Lara stifled a laugh attempting to look angelic (and in Evan's eyes doing a remarkable job of it). Ghost adopted a tense stance.

''hmmm'' he sighed; ''I suppose it might be good to have a little girl to cook'' he joked causing the rooms atmosphere to soften.

Ghost then laughed and strode towards Roach and attempting to regain some of his reputation threatened him with a wave of his ACR; ''Now, Bug, what was it you said?'' he asked lightly.

''All right boys don't make me come over there.'' Lara laughed. Rosie and Daniel exchanged amused looks.

Lara then turned to Evan; ''Honey of course I'm going if your going'' she told him. Evan put one of his big cheesy grins on and turned to Price.

''Looks like we're all coming'' he told him. They then heard car doors slam shut. Evan looked in horror at his siblings.

''Mum and Dad!'' he hissed in panic.

''Oh bugger.'' Rosie muttered, as the three siblings looked from hole in the ceiling, to the opened bottles of alcohol, to the large group of heavily armed soldiers and then straight to the front door, which the keys could be heard unlocking.

A man and a woman rushed into the room. The man was in a policeman's uniform. He had blue eyes like Daniel. Deep worry lines were on his forehead. His face was stubbly. On his shoulder it had the insignia that showed he was a police Sergeant.

The woman was in a midwife uniform. She had an attractive face, much like her daughter Rosie. However her blue eyes were mirrored in Evan's, especially with the ring of hazel around the iris. Her long brown hair was currently tied up in a bun.

The pair of them froze, taking in the state of their house. Evan shuffled forward.

''Hi Mum, hi Dad... I can explain'' he mumbled nervously.

Mr. Piper laid a hand on the pistol that was in a holster on his leg.

''Kids, why are there soldiers in our house?'' Mrs. Piper asked her children looking rather dubious at the crowd.

''It's a long story...'' Daniel trailed off.

''Best get explaining then'' Mr. Piper said, frustration and confusion in his voice.

''Oh for haven's sake!'' Rosie, snapped; ''I presume you two have seen the news?'' She asked. Her parents nodded; ''Good well to put a long story short, these guys are game characters, like the people who attacked London. They were all brought here by that little girl, Samantha, who as you already know wants to wage war on the world. She brought all these guys, the good guys, here so she can destroy them all at once. The reason they appeared here is because I had hacked into the PM's emails and discovered a document that had data talking about other parallel worlds. The thing that Samantha used to rip into our world, mistook that data for something else and made a link to it, causing all these characters to come out of the T.V while Evan was playing Call of Duty'' Rosie tried to explain it as best she could without it sounding too complicated.

''She's telling the truth!'' Daniel and Evan told their parents, who's mouths were on the floor.

''That sounds completely ludicrous!'' Mr. Piper exclaimed.

''Alexander, look at their faces'' Mrs. Piper told her husband softly; ''I know it sounds unbelievable but their telling the truth''

''But Claudia -...'' Alexander began, he was cut off by Captain Price however.

''Excuse me, if I may?'' The Captain asked.

''Who are you?'' Alexander asked.

''Captain John Price'' Price introduced himself; ''Look, I know what your hearing sounds unbelievable, I didn't believe Evan when he told me that I was a game character. But since I started seeing people, who I know to be dead, alive I believe your kids, as I can't see any other explanation for it''

Richtofen stepped forward; ''Hello, I am Doctor Edward Richtofen, Sam mentioned me in her speech'' the crazed Doctor introduced himself; ''I have known Samantha for a long time, but I didn't expect her to come up vith a plot like zhis. However all ze calculations are correct. Sam has brought us, game characters, into ze real world''

Mr. Piper sank into an armchair.

''Ok so there are game characters in my house. London has been taken over by game characters, and all this is has happened because of a little girl, who is a game character!... Oh and there appears to be a hole in my ceiling, which is probably caused by game characters!'' he voiced his thoughts, trying to make sense of everything.

"In a nut shell." Rosie cheerfully replied.

''We're planning to get out of the country so we can come up with a plan and get some back up, who will be prepared for Sam's assault'' Price told the Pipers.

''We're going with them'' Evan told them.

''What?'' Claudia asked, shocked.

''Daniel, Rosie, Lara and I are going with them. We want to make a difference and fight, rather than just sit back and wait for Samantha's forces to finally come and take us.'' Evan explained.

''No! Out of the question!'' Alexander snapped flatly.

''Sweetie, you don't even know who these people are, why on earth would you go with them?'' Claudia asked her son.

''I know who they are, because I've played as most of them in game, and I know they don't mean us any harm.'' Evan answered.

''Your kids would be safer away from Samantha and her forces'' Dempsey told Mrs. Piper.

''Ja if zhat little brat found out zhat your children knew about us zhen she vould torture you und zhem for information about us'' Richtofen added.

''Mum, Dad we can do this'' Daniel told his Parents. The two Pipers looked at each other then to the determination in their children's eyes. They silently agreed with each other.

Claudia turned to Price.

''Promise me that you'll keep them safe?'' She asked him.

''I can't promise their safety, but I will promise to do my best to protect them'' Price promised, looking from Claudia to Alexander.

Alexander sighed and nodded.

''They can go with you'' he told Price.

Price smiled and turned to Evan, Rosie and Daniel.

''Pack some things''

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Author's end Note: Richtofenking95: Firstly I would like to tell you that I am not as desperate and pathetic as my dear sister TsukiBooks made me sound in her authors note! :p**

**TsukiBooks: Yes you are!**

**Richtofenking95: NO I'M NOT! Go away this is my authors note ;)**

**TsukiBooks: *Laughing manically!***

**Richtofenking95: Anyway… I really hope you enjoyed this chapter it took a while to complete :D so Samantha has taken over London! Dun Dun Dun! Will she continue with her plans for world domination? Will our heroes be able to stop her? Will Rosie ever figure a name out for her device (AKA Baby)? Leave your comments below and stay tuned :D :p**

**Until I fic again have fun and enjoy :D**

**(PS. If you have a name for Rosie's device please let us know :D)**


	7. The road to Stansted airport

**Author's note: Greetings fellow fanfictioners I hope your all doing well :) Firstly a big thank you to those who reviewed I really appreciate your feedback :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as we get to know a couple of our characters a bit more :D please R&R especially if you have any suggestions for this story.**

**Anyway here is chapter 7**

**Until I fic again, have fun and enjoy :D **

**Richtofenking95.**

* * *

**The road to Stansted airport.**

Evan, Rosie and Daniel ran upstairs to pack some bags. Lara too ran home to explain to her parents what was happening and to pack some things, Ghost went with her to back her up.

Evan ran into his room and grabbed his rucksack. He shoved some clothes in it first then he put in a photograph of his family. He then spotted the penknife that his Granddad gave him for his birthday, he put it in his rucksack. He also put a charger for his phone, and he folded up a map of the world he had on his wall. He picked up a journal as well. The last item he grabbed was his pocket watch.

He stood up and took one last look round his room, thinking that this could possibly be the last time he ever saw it.

He closed the door and walked over to Rosie's room. When he walked in he saw that his little sister had a rucksack on her bed and was also packing things into it.

''You ok?'' Evan asked her.

''Hmm? Oh yeah I'm good'' Rosie answered, turning to her computer and pulling out a USB stick from it. She held it up to Evan.

''My life's work saved onto this'' Rosie told him; ''Everything that I've hacked into, all the information and juicy secrets that I've dug up, everything'' she placed it on a chain and put around her neck.

''What about the stuff still on your computer?'' Evan asked.

''All deleted, so Samantha can't get her grubby mitts on it'' the young girl smiled. She picked up her favourite teddy from the top of her bed and placed it carefully in the bag. She also put her laptop and its charger into the bag as well.

''I think that's everything'' she thought to herself.

''Alright then, let's go find Daniel'' Evan said. They walked out of Rosie's room and saw Daniel closing his door.

''All packed?'' Evan asked.

''Yep'' Daniel replied, showing them the rucksack on his back, which was larger than the other two.

''What did you pack?'' Rosie asked.

''Clothes, odds and ends, stuff like that'' Daniel shrugged.

''Real helpful Dan'' Rosie sighed.

''Come on let's go down stairs'' Evan laughed.

They walked down stairs and they saw Price talking to their parents, and the other game characters talking amongst themselves.

They saw Evan, Rosie and Daniel walking down the stairs.

''All packed?'' Price asked them seriously. The three teens nodded.

''Good, now I've been talking to your parents and they say that the closest airport is Stansted'' Price told them.

''Is that how we're getting to the States, by plane?'' Rosie asked.

Price nodded, curtly.

''Not that they'll let any of us on one'' Evan sighed.

''True, that is why we're going to steal one'' Price chuckled.

''What!?'' The three teens asked in unison.

''That's the only way we're going to get one. Besides we have a pilot, Nikolai, he can fly anything'' Price explained.

''I'm not happy that your going to do that'' Alexander Piper groaned; ''but considering your the only people who know who the enemy are, I'm not going to stop you''

''How are we going to get to Stansted?'' Daniel asked.

Price thought for a moment then it hit him.

''Gaz, Soap, Yuri, Roach and Frost go round the estate and see if you can find us a couple of vehicles to hijack'' Price ordered.

The five soldiers ran out the door to find some transport.

''Ghost, how's things with Lara and her parents?'' Price asked through his radio.

-_''They took a bit of convincing sir, but they came through eventually. Lara is just packing a few things and then we'll be on our way back'' _Ghost's London accent answered.

''Don't worry about coming back here, we'll pick you up'' Price told him.

-_''Roger, out'' _Ghost complied.

''Right does anyone have a spare pistol, spare mags and a couple of silencers?'' The Captain asked the room.

''I've got a FIVE SEVEN'' Section held up the pistol, along with a couple of mags to go with it.

''Good, give it here'' Price ordered.

David handed over the pistol, he also pulled out a couple of silencers.

''Cheers'' Price thanked him. He screwed one of the silencers onto the pistol in his hand. He handed the other one to Alexander.

''Put it onto your pistol'' Price advised. As Mr. Piper did so, Price held the FIVE SEVEN to Claudia, gesturing for her to take it.

''Do you know how to use one of these?'' he asked as she took the pistol nervously. She shook her head; ''Right, teach her how'' Price told Alexander.

''Yes sir'' Mr. Piper answered.

''Use your pistols only when you have too, conserve your ammo and don't go looking for fights'' Price advised.

''What are you two doing?'' Daniel asked his Mum and Dad.

''Well as you can probably guess we're not going with you'' Alexander told his son; ''Your grown ups now and it's time you learned to stand on your own two feet, besides you've got all this lot to watch out for you. So your Mum and I are going to the police station first so we can gather some of my colleagues, then we're going to get your Nan and Granddad, we'll also get Lara's parents too''

''Then we're going to head north'' Claudia added; ''go into hiding, and create some sort of underground resistance, so we can make things easier for you when you come back to the U.K''

Evan, Rosie and Daniel hugged their Mum and Dad. Sadie then trotted up to the three Piper teenagers and whimpered.

''I think she wants to go with you'' Claudia laughed.

''Price?'' Rosie asked a pleading look on her face.

''Oh ok'' Price sighed, smiling; ''but you look after her and your responsible for her food alright?''

Rosie beamed and ran to get Sadie's food and a lead.

''Vhere are zhose people who vere meant to get us some transport'' Richtofen complained.

''Shut it Richtofen! You're in no position to complain. You're lucky I haven't shot you yet!'' Dempsey snapped. A couple of minutes later they heard a loud horn from outside. Harper ran to the door and opened it.

''You stole a BUS!?'' he asked, amused.

Price, the Pipers, Dempsey, Richtofen, Takeo and Nikolai walked outside. Outside was a convoy of five vehicles; a single decker bus, two pickup trucks, and two cars. Roach, of course, was the one driving the bus.

''What do you think huh?'' he laughed as he got off of the vehicle.

''Lovely'' Price sighed sarcastically, he turned to Soap; ''Right do you want to go inside and tell everyone to get in a vehicle? Tell that German that he, our Nikolai and Evan are in one of the cars and we'll be taking the lead''

''Yes sir'' Soap nodded and went inside.

''Did you kids want to say goodbye to you parents now?'' Price asked them softly. The nodded; ''I'll give you a moment then''

Evan, Rosie and Daniel hugged their Mum and Dad. Rosie had tears in her eyes.

''I'm scared'' she whispered to her Mum.

''Come now darling, everything is going to be ok I promise'' Claudia hugged her daughter encouragingly; ''Your a big girl now and you are so brave, I know your going to be incredible''

''I love you Mum'' Rosie choked a sob back.

''I love you too sweetie'' Claudia smiled.

''Now boys, are you sure this is what you want to do?'' Alexander asked his sons, a hand on one of their shoulders.

''Yes dad'' Evan told him.

''Uh-huh'' Daniel added.

Mr. Piper then embraced his boys; ''I am so proud of you two'' he told them; ''make this world proud of you and beat this Samantha. Come back home safe''

''You look after yourself too'' Daniel told his Dad.

''I love you boys'' Alexander smiled, a tear in his eyes.

''Love you too Dad'' Evan and Daniel said in unison. They hugged their Mum goodbye and told her that they loved her, while Rosie did the same with her Daddy. Mr And Mrs. Piper stroked Sadie goodbye as well.

Price walked out of the door followed by the rest of the Call of Duty characters.

''I've told Ghost that we're on our way now, so it's time go I'm afraid'' he told them.

The Pipers hugged their parents one last time and then they walked to the convoy.

''Look after them'' Alexander told Price.

''You look after yourself, we'll keep an eye on your kids'' Price told them. He then shook their hands and walked towards the car at the head of the convoy.

''Evan your in front with me'' Price told the teenager; ''Nikolai, Richtofen your in the back''

''Oh look a bus'' they heard Misty observe; ''at least this one is more intact than the last one we were in''

''Alright everyone, get into a vehicle and follow my lead!'' Price ordered.

''Hey Rosie, do you and Sadie wanna come with us?'' Dempsey smiled from the back of one of the pickup trucks. Rosie smiled and hopped in the back of the truck along with Sadie.

''Daniel, do you want to come with us?'' Soap asked, walking towards the second car.

''Sure.'' Daniel smiled.

''Make sure to leave enough room for Ghost.'' Soap added.

Price told the drivers what frequency he would have his radio so that they could talk to each other on the road. He then sat in the driver's seat.

''Ready everyone?'' Price asked in the radio. There was a murmur of 'yes's and 'ready's through the communicator.

Price turned the ignition of the car on. The other drivers followed suit. Evan waved to his parents as the car moved off.

''Right were does Lara live?'' Price asked Evan.

''Not far, just around the corner'' Evan told him. They turned round the corner and saw Ghost and Lara. They pulled up and Lara walked over to the car Evan was in, while Ghost moved to the car Soap and Daniel were in.

Nikolai got out of the car so Lara could get in then got back in after her.

''You stole a bus?'' Lara asked, amused.

''Roach stole a bus'' Evan corrected her.

''Yeah that bus going to be hell if we hit traffic.'' they heard Alex Mason, who was driving one of the pickup trucks, say over the radio.

-_''Relax guys I've got this.''_ Roach's voice came through the radio as they began to pull off again. Price looked in his centre mirror and could see Roach looking excited about driving a bus.

-_''Roach just be sensible at the least, this isn't a game.''_ Soap's voice sighed, as they hit the main road towards Colchester town.

-_''I don't think talking about games is a good subject much, considering what's going on.''_ Roebuck joked dryly.

''Here's Colchester town!'' Evan told Price as they drove into the town.

''Everyone, let's get through here quick and onto the main roads to Stansted.'' Price muttered.

-_''We want to get onto the A12, then from there we need to turn into the A120 and then we follow the signs to Stansted airport.''_ Rosie told Price over the radio.

-_''How long does it take to get to the airport from here?''_ Alex asked.

-_''30 minutes when the roads are clear,'' _Rosie answered, tapping her 'baby's' GPS; _''However, I should imagine that traffic is going to be a nightmare because of Samantha.''_

''We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.'' Price told her as they drove round a round about and down a hill, following the signs to the A12.

-_''So Richtofen, how about you tell us more about Samantha?''_ Roebuck asked over the radio.

''Vhy me?'' Richtofen asked, confused.

-_''Because you know her better than anyone else sauerkraut!''_ Dempsey snapped.

''Fine, fine.'' Richtofen sighed; ''By ze vay, I hate you Dempsey! Anyvay, Samantha Maxis. She vas ze joy of Doctor Ludvig Maxis vhen she vas born. Vhen he went to vork his wife looked after Sam, und vhen he came back he vas ze loving father und husband, however tragedy stuck und Maxis' wife died unexpectedly. Something died in Maxis zhat day, but his love for Samantha kept him from becoming fully depressed. So for ze next nine years he looked after her by bringing her to vork vith him. No one objected because he vas ze boss. Over ze course of those nine years Samantha became a part of Group 935, und Maxis became more und more unreliable.'' Richtofen's face turned into a foul snarl; ''Promises he had made vere broken, due to his infuriating infatuation vith a woman call Sophia! Und vhen I managed to make ze teleporter teleport a walnut, he rebuked me saying zhat my job vas to continue testing on... Uh ze super soldiers.'' the German laughed nervously at that; ''After a while however Maxis looked into ze teleporters und decided to build one for himself, zhat I vould help him vith. Little did our dear leader know I had already built my own teleporter and had been testing vith it for months. While Maxis' tests ended up in failure I vas perfecting how ze teleportation vorks, und one day I decided to use myself as a test subject. However instead of being teleported to ze mainframe, I vas teleported to somewhere 'different'.''

''The Moon?'' Evan asked.

''Ja, zhere I discovered an incredible und ancient structure, ze symbols on it I had only seen once before but zhat vas long ago. After I had investigated, und discovered I vas on ze Moon, I vas teleported to another location, und after spending some time in zhat location I vas teleported back to my lab in Der Riese. Vhen Maxis found out zhat I had returned he asked me vhere I had been, und zhat it had been days since he last saw me. I told him zhat I had been doing some field research. I zhen stationed two of my fellow scientists on at Griffin station on ze Moon, so zhat they could run tests on the structure I had found. While they vere testing on ze MPD I vas experimenting on Samantha''

-_''No wonder she wants to kill you!''_ Roach chuckled.

''Nein, zhat is not vhy she vants to kill me. -Vell, perhaps part of ze reason! Anyvey, vhen Maxis tested on ze girl's pet dog, Fluffy, it became zombified, ze first hellhound. Sam ran into ze room zhat ze beast vas in und Maxis followed her. I locked ze door behind zhem, trapping zhem. I zhen activated ze teleporter, thinking zhat it vould kill zhem both. I vas wrong however because Sam teleported to ze Moon und ran into ze MPD vhich let her gain control of ze zombies. Maxis also lived. Vhen ve retrieved him ve brought him before Sam to calm her down. But ze fool told her to destroy Group 935 for their betrayal of him. He vas zhen shot vhich drove Sam on a killing spree und unleashing ze zombies on 935. Zhat is vhy she vants to kill me.'' Richtofen finished his story with a sigh.

Lara took his gloved hand; ''It's all right.'' she told him.

The Nazi German flinched at her soft voice as if he had been hit with an iron bar. He snatched his hand away from her in discomfort.

''Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.'' Lara apologised kindly.

''Nein I'm not hurt... Just don't touch me!'' Richtofen snapped.

''All right people we're on the A12 now'' Price noted to everyone.

* * *

''Blimey this side of the road is clear!'' Roach observed, speaking into his radio.

-_''Probably all bolted when the attack began''_ Roebuck's voice assumed over the radio.

-_''Yeah but look on the other side, it's packed with all sorts of cars.''_ Mason told them.

Roach, and everyone on the bus, looked to their right. On the other side of the duel-carriageway a huge traffic jam had accumulated.

-_''Poor buggers are probably trying to get away from London''_ Soap sighed.

-_''Let's just keep moving'' _Price ordered.

After ten minutes of clear driving they saw a car on their side of the road.

-_''We got a car up ahead people''_ Price said.

Roach moved the bus a little to see where it was. He squinted and noticed that something was wrong with the car.

''Uh guys I don't know if you wanna know this but that car is driving in the opposite direction to us...'' he warned.

-_''Shit he's right!'' _Price shouted.

They all swerved out of the way from the oncoming car. The car zoomed past it's horn blaring.

-_''There's another one!_'' Price warned. They dodged the next car, but saw that ten more decided to have the same idea as the other two.

-_''Roach take point, show them not to get in the way of a bus!''_ Evan ordered. Roach moved the bus so that it was at the front of the convoy. He saw the shock in the faces of the drivers who were coming at them. Most of them swerved out of the way in time. One however dodged one second too late. The front of the bus clipped the back of the on coming car. The car skidded from side to side before regaining control and continuing to drive on.

''Fuck! Are they ok?'' Roach asked, panicked.

-_''Relax Bug, they're fine just carry on driving'' _Ghost calmed the young Task Force member down.

-_''Why are there cars driving up the wrong side of the road anyway?'' _Dunn asked, confused.

-_''They're trying to get as far away from London as fast as possible''_ Admiral Briggs explained.

After a while the cars coming towards them lessened more and more. Harper walked up the bus and sat in a seat near Roach.

''So I one who's idea it was to steal a bus huh?'' Harper chuckled.

''Yep, and now that I think about it was worth it.'' Roach replied.

''Tell me, why do they call you 'Roach'?'' Harper asked.

''It's just a code name, everyone in Task Force 141 has one. Although I tell you what the amount of explosions I've survived has definitely let me live up to my code name.'' Roach laughed.

''So what's your real name?'' Harper asked.

''Gary Sanderson,'' Roach answered; ''What's your name?''

''Mike Harper.'' Harper smiled.

''Nice to meet you Harper.'' Roach smiled back.

* * *

''So Daniel what is it you do work wise?'' Soap asked the older Piper.

''I'm currently training to be in the army.'' Daniel answered.

-_''Ha I thought I smelt a rookie''_ Dempsey jeered over the radio.

''Ha ha ha very funny Dempsey, yeah I'm a rookie'' Daniel laughed sarcastically, a smile on his face.

''So you already know how to fire certain weapons?'' Paul Jackson asked.

''Pistols, and some assault rifles like the L85A1. I've only once fired an LMG which was the L108A1'' Daniel informed.

''Well that makes it easier for us to train you to use firearms'' Ghost noted.

-_''Guys we got a traffic jam up ahead''_ Roach warned.

''Shit! That's going to slow us down'' Soap cursed.

-_''No it won't, follow me, Roach keep that bus under control''_ Price ordered, a kind of amusement was in his voice.

Without warning the Captain's car veered off the road and began driving on the ground at the side of the road.

-_''Are you crazy!?'' _Roach cried as he followed Price's car, narrowly dodging the cars that were caught up in the traffic jam.

Mason followed behind Roach, then Roebuck followed and Soap brought up the rear.

Soap and Daniel saw those in the backs of the two pickup trucks were holding on for dear life at the sharp turns.

-_''Price, we nearly fell out then!''_ Rosie shouted through the radio.

-_''It's going to get more rough, follow me!'' _Price yelled as he drove back into the traffic when he saw a gap between the cars.

He then weaved around the jammed cars at speed, occasionally knocking off a few wing mirrors and scraping against other cars.

Soap saw that Roach wasn't faring any better as he just rammed cars aside.

-_''Shit! Shit! Shit!''_ Roach shouted over the comms.

The bus was however making life easier for Mason, Roebuck and Soap as they followed behind the bus.

-_''Everything is all right we're through now!'' _Price told them as they cleared the cars and were now on open road.

''Nice driving Roach'' Daniel told the bus driver, who grunted thanks.

''So does Price usually have mad ideas like that?'' Daniel asked.

''The question you should be asking is 'when does Price NOT have mad ideas?' my friend'' Ghost laughed. Daniel shook his head in bemusement.

''And it's gonna get a whole lot crazier'' he laughed.

* * *

''Fucking hell is he trying to kill us!?'' Dempsey shouted as they weaved in and out of the traffic jam.

-_''Everything is alright now, we're through!''_ They heard Price over the radio. They saw that they had cleared the traffic.

-_''Nice driving Roach'' _Rosie heard her oldest brother compliment the bus driver.

''Is everyone ok?'' She asked Dempsey, Gaz, David Mason, Chloe, and Weasel who were in the back of the pickup truck with her. They grunted and mumbled responses of yes in answer.

''What about you Sadie, you ok?'' Rosie asked the Great Dane.

Sadie barked happily.

''Good.'' Rosie smiled and stroked the dog.

''So how long have you been hacking for?'' Chloe asked Rosie.

''Um let me think... Eight years and counting'' Rosie replied.

''Eight years and your already hacking into world government intelligences! How is does that work?'' Gaz asked.

Rosie shrugged; ''I dunno, I guess it helps to have a photographic memory, that way I can remember which passwords and codes are and are not correct. I also have friends around the world, who I talk to online, and also have a lot more experience in hacking than I do. They give me tips on where to find sources of information and if they can give me possible passwords, codes, equations etcetera etcetera. Oh and I'm also a very fast learner.'' Rosie smiled.

''Wow... So do you belong to any of those hacker organisations?'' David asked.

''Nope, for me it's just a personal hobby. I hack for fun, not to expose. Any information I find I archive. I do however sometimes contact those 'hacker organisations' to see what info they've uncovered and where they got it from'' Rosie finished cheerily.

''Damn girl!'' Dempsey chuckled. Rosie winked at him.

-_''Alright, as interesting as it is hearing about your hobbies Rosie, where is the turning into the A120?''_ Price asked over the radio, sounding rather amused at Rosie's story.

''Oh, hang on let me just get it up...'' Rosie said quickly, tapping her GPS on her devise; ''it is on the... Oh wait you just missed it!'' Rosie cried as they zoomed pass a turning on the left.

-_''Bloody hell Rosie!_'' Price snapped as he skidded the car in a U-Turn and drove back up towards the turning. The other vehicles followed Price's movements, save for Roach as he had to manoeuvre the bus around.

''That was NOT a legal U-Turn!'' Rosie yelled into the radio.

A roar of laughter was heard over the comms at Rosie's comment. Rosie just beamed.

* * *

**Author's end note!**

**TsukiBooks: 'Ello m' love! 'Ow'd you be doin' on this fine evenin'? Ahem, sorry, I wrote that with a**

**Cockney accent in mind…it wasn't very good either. *sigh***

**Now, we believe in safe driving so please do LEGAL U-Turns and do not follow the bad examples of Price and his fellow heroes. BTW, Rosie and Dempsey are not being 'shipped' by us what so ever! K? She's 16 for crying out loud!**

**Keep on reading and please review!**


	8. Faces in the clouds

**TsukiBooks: Hello! T**

* * *

**his is Chapter 8, and things are really kicking off now! Everything kind of happens all at once in this and very quickly, but once we get into it things will be slower paced (not boringly slow but you know what I mean), I hope you enjoy! Please Review! And please keep reading! :D **

**Richtofenkng95: Hi guys and girls :D just to let you know, when you see this sign (*) the song Deadline from the Modern Warfare 2 soundtrack is meant to be played at this part onwards. So if you want to get the best out of this chapter look out for the sign and play the soundtrack :D**

* * *

**Faces in the Clouds.**

They hadn't been driving on the A120 for long when they finally arrived at Stansted airport. As they drove towards the car park they were met by a string of cars trying to get in and out of the airport.

''Everyone pull up on the left hand side'' Price told the convoy. They all pulled up and everyone got off their respected vehicle and gathered round Price's car, where the old Captain had climbed on top of the car.

''Alright everyone, as there are too many cars here to move any further we'll walk the rest of the way. Just follow my lead and we'll be able to get a plane without any trouble.'' Price told them the plan.

They walked towards the doors to the terminal entrance.

''Have you been to British airports before?'' Rosie quipped, dryly.

When they walked through the door they saw that the airport terminal was packed with people, horrified looks on their faces as they watched the American news, which showed pictures of the assault of London.

''Stick close everyone, let's not get caught up in this lot.'' Dempsey noted. They pushed their way past a crowd of people and moved toward the check-in desks. They attempted to walked straight through but were stopped by an nervous looking policeman.

''Uh I'm sorry sir but no one is allowed in the airport at this time'' the policeman told them. ''Also can I ask why you are all so heavily armed? Are you with Samantha's forces?'' he asked noticing the weapons they had. The policeman placed a hand on the pistol that was in a holster on his leg.

''Easy son, we've been ordered by the military to protect this airport from Samantha's forces.'' Price lied, reassuring the policeman and showing him his SAS I.D card.

The policeman loosened his grip on his pistol.

''Is this your unit?'' he asked Price, looking behind the Captain and noticing the various ages and nationalities in the group.

''We believe in a multi-ethnic unit that takes equality and diversity very seriously.'' Price told the Police officer, seeing the confused look that he was giving.

''What's with the kids?'' the officer asked.

''I lost my Mummy! Where is she!?'' Rosie feigned crying.

''Lost children.'' Price explained.

''And the dog?'' the policeman asked.

''Drug's sniffer dog'' Price shrugged.

Nikolai decided to just then take out a bottle of his vodka and take a swig of it.

''Hey is that guy drinking vodka?'' the policeman asked, looking shocked at the Russian's antics.

''Uh he was on weeks leave and was out drinking with his friends when all this started, which is why he's pissed and the reason we haven't taken that bottle away from him is because his family were in London when the girl attacked... Tough times and all.'' Price quickly explained, with a grave expression on his face.

''But-...'' the officer began again.

''Listen son'' Price interrupted; ''we've been sent here to protect the airport, not to be bombarded with constant questions. Now can we please do our job?''

''Uh yes sir, sorry for wasting your time'' the policeman quickly said.

''Thank you'' Price nodded, as he and the others made their way towards the departure lounge.

''Do you think he bought it?'' Nikolai whispered loudly.

Price gave a livid look at the drunken Russian.

''Shut it! And put that vodka away'' the Captain hissed.

They made their way into the departure lounge. There were a lot of people in here as well.

''Look there's a sign that says 'To gates 1-19'.'' Lara pointed out.

''Nice spotting Lara'' Dunn smiled.

They pushed their way over to the gate but just before they were about go down the tunnel which allowed them to board the plane, they were stopped by the policeman they had met earlier again.

''Sir you and some of your unit look awfully familiar, and I didn't quite catch your names'' the policeman told them.

Price sighed; ''My name is Captain John Price''

The policeman went wide-eyed. But before he could say anything a gunshot was heard and a bullet whizzed into the back of his shoulder.

People began screaming and running panic stricken.

''Get him behind the counter!'' Price shouted to Dimitri, pointing at the wounded policeman, as he tried to see where the gunshot had come from over the panicking people.

''Over there!'' Daniel shouted, pointing at a large broken window, where a Nazi sniper was climbing through along with a number of Russian Ultranationalists.

**(*)** ''They're here!'' Price shouted, as Soap aimed his M4A1 at the sniper and fired. The Sniper fell down, dead, with a bullet in his head.

''Everyone get into the plane!'' Alex Mason shouted, as bullets hit the wall near them from where Samantha's Russians tried to shoot them.

They all ran through the gate, down the tunnel and into the plane. It was a single story plane that had four engines, two on each side of the wings.

''Nikolai get this thing in the air!'' Price ordered the Russian pilot.

''I need co-pilot, does anyone else know how to fly a plane?'' Nikolai asked.

''I do'' Bowman stepped forward.

''Good come with me'' Nikolai told him as the two made their way to the head of the plane as the majority of the group sat themselves down, while Price, Alex and David Mason, Dempsey and Soap set about removing the tunnel from the plane. Just then some Ultranationalists walked round the corner of the tunnel.

''Contact!'' Dempsey shouted as he and the other four men fired at the Russians. They dispatched them easily.

''Toss a frag down there and blow the tunnel away'' Soap advised.

David threw a grenade down the tunnel. A few seconds later and an explosion was heard followed by the screams of Ultranationalists. The explosion also caused the tunnel to tear from the plane leaving the space where the doors can be closed.

''Uh Price, we have trouble'' Nikolai told the Captain.

''Tell me something I don't know Nikolai!'' Price snapped as he, Evan, Dempsey and Richtofen walked over to the head of the plane.

''No I mean we have trouble on the runway!'' Nikolai informed as he and Bowman stared out towards the runway. The four of them joined the two pilots and looked out of the wind screen of the plane.

Out on the far end of the runway a hoard of zombies were sprinting towards the plane at full speed.

''Shit!'' Evan swore.

''Nikolai start the bloody plane and get this bird in the air!'' Price told the Russian pilot; ''American, your with me!'' Price looked at Dempsey.

The two soldiers positioned themselves so that they could just see outside without falling out of the plane.

''Ready!'' Price shouted.

''Aim!'' Dempsey shouted back.

''Fire!'' The pair of them opened fire at the speeding zombies down the runway, killing many.

''Need to reload!'' Dempsey told Price as he began to reload his LAMENTATION.

''Me too, Soap swap with me!'' Price told the Scotsman as he reloaded his SCAR-L.

''Tak you swap with me too'' Dempsey told the Japanese soldier.

Takeo pulled his AK74FU2 from his back and began picking targets outside the plane.

''I'm going to start the plane now!'' Nikolai shouted from the cockpit. They all heard the engines kick into life as the Russian pilot began starting up the aircraft.

''The undead have reached the plane!'' Takeo shouted as he and Soap shot the zombies that had reached the plane.

Dempsey and Price began helping the other two fight back the zombies that were attempting to climb up the wheels of the plane.

''Nikolai get this bird in the air!'' Soap shouted.

''Alright, alright!'' Nikolai shouted as he and Bowman pushed various controls.

The plane began to move forward, crushing any zombies that were in front or on the wheels. Soap, Dempsey, Takeo and Price finished off any zombies that tried to climb up the plane.

''Shut the doors!'' Dempsey yelled over the noise of the plane.

Takeo and Soap pulled the doors shut and made sure they were securely locked.

''Shit! We're taking fire here!'' Bowman shouted.

Evan looked out of the cockpit window and saw Samantha's soldiers firing at the plane.

''Keep going! Run them over if you have to!'' Evan told the pilots.

They saw the enemy soldiers run out of the way from the speeding plane.

''Here we go!'' Bowman grunted as the nose of the plane lifted up from the ground. Soon the whole plane lifted off from the ground.

They were up in the air.

Nikolai and Bowman sighed with relief as everyone cheered.

''Well done lads'' Price commended the two pilots; ''Nikolai how much fuel do we have?'' he asked the Russian loyalist.

''Um... Not enough to take us to America'' Nikolai grimaced.

''How far can we go?'' Evan asked.

''We have enough fuel to take us to Russia'' Nikolai informed.

''It'll have to do'' Evan told Price, who nodded. They walked into the seating area of the plane.

''Alright everyone, there's been a change of plan'' Price announced; ''This plane doesn't have enough fuel to take us to U.S, so we are going to Russia instead''

Most of the people in the plane understood the change.

After about ten minutes of flying they were up in the air and on their way to Russia.

Evan, Rosie, Lara and Daniel were talking with Price, Richtofen, Dempsey, Mason and Woods.

''Captain Price, a storm is brewing'' Nikolai called to the British Captain.

''You know how to deal with storms Nikolai'' Price replied casually.

''No Price, this is no ordinary storm. You may want to come see this'' Nikolai insisted.

Price, Richtofen, Dempsey and Evan walked over to the cockpit.

''Look my friends and tell me if that is an 'ordinary' storm'' Nikolai pointed towards a massive wall of black clouds that had surrounded the plane, purple lighting could be seen within the clouds.

''Right...'' Price said slowly

''Zhis is Samantha's doing, be careful'' Richtofen warned.

Suddenly a face formed in the clouds.

''What the?'' Evan asked looking shocked at the face.

They soon recognised who the face was.

''It's Samantha'' Richtofen hissed. The face of Samantha grinned wickedly.

''DON'T THINK YOU UND YOUR FRIENDS CAN ESCAPE ME EDWARD HA HA HA!'' Samantha shrieked in her demonic voice, the face's mouth opened up and moved slowly towards the plane.

''Nein Samantha!'' Richtofen cried as the face moved closer and closer.

''Oh hell no!'' Bowman shouted in horror.

''Nikolai hard left, hard left!'' Price shouted, slamming a hand on the Russian's and pushing the controls to the left. The plane jerked to the left causing a couple of cries to come from inside the planed.

The face of Samantha crunched down on the right wing of the plane.

''Fuck! We've lost one of the right wing engines!'' Nikolai panicked as he and Bowman slammed various controls.

''C'mon you son of a bitch!'' Bowman grunted as he helped Nikolai stabilise the plane.

The clouds dispersed, leaving behind clear skies.

''Alright, we're stabilised'' Bowman sighed.

''We have a fuel leak though'' Nikolai informed.

''How bad is it?'' Evan asked.

''We won't have enough fuel to reach Russia'' Nikolai answered.

''How far can we get?'' Price asked.

''We'd be lucky to if we managed to get over France'' Nikolai told them.

''It's a lot more closer to home than we ought to be but I guess it'll have to do'' Price muttered.

''How long will it take to get to France?'' Evan asked.

''An hour or so, maybe less'' Bowman answered.

Price sighed as he, Evan and Richtofen walked back into their seats.

''Sorry about the rough ride everyone'' Evan apologised to the others in the plane.

''We also have a bit of bad news'' Price announced; ''Due to the damage that Sam did to the plane we have been forced to land somewhere in France, we'll then make our way to Russia from there''

''It may take us an hour to get to France'' Evan added.

Evan sat down next to Lara, with Daniel and Rosie in the seats behind him, while Price sat in the opposite row to them while Dempsey grabbed Richtofen and slammed him into a seat next to him.

''Don't think I'm letting you out of my sight for a second German!'' Dempsey growled at the Nazi.

''Oh Dempsey are you going to be like zhis for ze whole trip?'' Richtofen groaned.

''Be thankful you fascist!'' Reznov called over to the crazed Doctor; ''At least you still have your wretched life!''

''Richtofen, how did Samantha manage to do that with the clouds?'' Lara asked gently.

The green eyed German flinched at the kindness in Lara's voice as if it was a whole new thing to him.

''I do not know, but I guess that her powers have increased somehow since coming to zhis world'' he answered the girl's question.

''Rosie what's the news saying?'' Daniel asked his younger sister.

''Um hang on...'' Rosie told him slowly as she searched for the news; ''Here we go, right so far Sam's forces have taken over most of Essex, but not all of it. I hope Mum and Dad are ok... Um some of her forces have begun marching into Wales but so far that's it''

Daniel sighed and put his head in his hands; ''To think it started out a normal day... Then the world changed in an instant. All because of a little girl...'' he thought aloud.

''Who comes up with this shit?'' Dempsey spat.

* * *

As they flew the people on the plane began talking amongst themselves and learning more of each other.

''So your studying to become a nurse?'' Dempsey asked Lara.

''Yes, I've wanted to help people for a long time?'' Lara explained.

''I knew a couple of nurses'' Dempsey chuckled; ''We got to know each other really well, if you know what I mean.''

''So I have another medical professional to vork vith... How quaint!'' Richtofen said sarcastically.

''Have we gotten off on the wrong foot or something Richtofen?'' Lara asked looking confused.

''Nein, it's just you're too... Nice'' Richtofen explained.

''Nice?'' Lara laughed incredulously.

''Ja you have a gentle voice... It's SICKENING!'' Richtofen shouted this last.

''Ok well I'm sorry that my voice is so 'SICKENING' to you.'' Lara laughed, shouting the word 'sickening'.

''Are you mocking me?'' Richtofen asked, sounding annoyed.

Lara winked at the mad Doctor.

''Hey guys.'' Polonsky called as he, Miller and Dimitri walked in from the back of the plane.

''What is it Polonsky?'' Sullivan asked.

''Well we were just exploring around the back of the plane and we found this weird red machine and this strange box with glowing question marks on it'' Polonsky told them.

At this Evan and Dempsey snapped a look at each other, wide grins on their faces.

The two of them along with Price, Rosie, Daniel, Lara, Richtofen, Takeo and Nikolai walked over to the back of the plane.

They saw in the back was a red vending machine, that had a sign which read 'Juggernog', and a rectangular box with glowing question marks that matched the description that Polonsky had given them. A song started to play from the glowing machine.

_'When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, sugar seduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong: Reach for Juggernog tonight!'_

''What the hell is that thing?'' Price asked looking at the red vending machine.

Dempsey kicked the Juggernog machine. A red bottle fell out of the machine. Dempsey picked it up, popped the cap with his teeth and held it towards Price.

''Try it and find out for yourself old man'' the marine grinned.

Price took the bottle from the American and took a swig from it.

''Mmm that's pretty good'' Price smiled; ''kinda tastes like eggnog, what does it do?''

''Makes you more resistant to damage'' Richtofen told him.

''Considering that most of us are veterans of war and are used to injury, I think that the children should drink the perk-a-cola before the rest of us do'' Takeo mused.

''Great thinking Tak'' Dempsey slapped the samurai warrior on the back. Rosie walked up to the glowing red vending machine first.

''What do I do to get the drink out?'' She asked the four zombie slayers.

''Just do what I did and give the machine a knock'' Dempsey explained to her.

''Hmm I guess you only needed to pay in game'' Evan thought aloud, as Rosie kicked the machine causing another red bottle to fall out. However the teenage girl couldn't pop the sealed cap.

''Hang on Rosie'' Evan told his sister as he rummaged through his bag; ''Will this help?'' he asked pulling out his pen knife.

Rosie smiled as she took the pen knife and pulled out the bottle opener tool on it and popped the cap. She took a swig from the bottle.

''Wow that's good stuff'' she said, taking another swig.

Daniel went next. He shook the machine. Like Dempsey he popped the cap with his teeth and drunk the contents.

''Damn that stuff is nasty!'' he choked almost spitting the drink out; ''How can you guys say that's nice!?''

''Seriously? You don't like that?'' Nikolai asked.

''Nah its sickly'' Daniel grimaced. They all laughed.

Lara stepped up to machine next. she saw a button on the machine and lightly pressed it.

The perk-a-cola fell out at the bottom, and a sign popped up on the machine saying 'Thank you'.

''Did you know all you had to do was press that button to get a drink?'' She asked smiling as she picked up her drink.

''Yeah but that way is boring'' Dempsey grumbled, as Lara drank the Juggernog cola.

''Not bad... I've had better drinks though'' she commented.

Evan pressed the button too. As soon as he picked up his perk however the machine began to shake and hover in the air.

''DON'T THINK I'LL MAKE THIS EASY FOR YOU!'' Samantha screamed; ''HA HA HA BYE BYE''

At this last the Juggernog machine disappeared in a flash of lightning.

''Nein! She must have done zhat to prevent all of us gaining ze perk'' Richtofen groaned.

Evan sighed and opened the perk with his bottle opener. He quickly grinned at how much he enjoyed the flavour.

''That is really good'' he grinned.

''Right well now that the perk machine is gone let's see about this box'' Price noted turning to look at the odd box with question marks on it.

''Daniel would you like to do the honours?'' Dempsey asked the teen.

Daniel smiled and walked over to the box. As soon as he flipped the lid up a glow emitted from inside the box. As a cheery jingle played various weapons rotated inside the glow. The jingle finally slowed down as did the weapons. The weapons finally slowed down on an LMG.

''Cool STONER63'' Daniel grinned as he took the machine gun from the box.

''Ok just what the hell is that box anyway?'' Price asked, looking wide eyed, shocked at what he had just seen.

''It is called a mystery box'' Richtofen started to explain.

''You open it up and weapons appear out of it like magic'' Nikolai slurred, finishing Richtofen off.

''Right...'' Price said slowly.

''Right I think it best that those who don't have weapons use this first'' Dempsey noted; ''Tak do you mind going and see who doesn't have a weapon?''

The Japanese soldier nodded and walked back out to the fuselage.

Dempsey kicked the mystery box open. For a second time the jingle played as the weapons rotated, finally slowing down on a pair of duel FIVE SEVENS.

The American took the two pistols out of the box and held them to Rosie.

The teenage girl raised her eyebrow sceptically; ''You really expect me to use a gun?'' She asked looking bemused.

''Your gonna need these to protect yourself sweet cheeks'' Dempsey told her.

''Thanks, but no thanks. I think I'll stick with my laptops and devices'' Rosie declined pushing the pistols away from her.

''Just take the pistols!'' Dempsey snapped, an angry look on his face; ''It would make feel easier to know that you kids had some sort of defence, other than us'' he explained, face softening.

Rosie saw the concern in the marine's face and hesitantly took the pistols from him.

''Thank you'' Dempsey sighed in relief.

Lara patted Rosie on the shoulder and span for a weapon for self.

The weapons finally slowed to a stop on a pair of knives.

''What are these?'' The red haired girl asked looking confused.

''BALLISTIC KNIVES, close combat sweetness'' Dempsey slapped Lara on the back nearly knocking her over.

''Uh cool I prefer a broad sword myself or archery much longer range that way'' Lara swivelled the knives in her hands.

''Oh these can be fired long range too'' Evan told her.

''You see the red button on the side of one of the knives, you press it and it fires one of the knives at your target''

''Cool'' Lara smiled.

Just then Takeo walked in with Admiral Briggs and Chloe Lynch.

''These two people are in need of firearms'' the Japanese samurai informed.

''Did you two wanna go next?'' Evan asked Briggs and Chloe.

''Next for what exactly?'' Briggs asked impatiently.

''Just lift up lid of box'' Nikolai explained.

Briggs stepped up to the box and lifted the lid. A shocked look graced his and Chloe's face as the box played its jingle and shuffled through its weapons, finally slowing down on a shotgun.

''AA-12 fully automatic shotgun, not bad'' Price commented as the Admiral nervously took the shotgun.

Chloe smirked and kicked the lid of the box open.

The weapons slowed to a stop on a small SMG.

''CHICOM CQB three burst sub machine gun, 40 rounds per mag with a further 120 on back up, not bad, not bad.'' Evan mused.

Chloe and Briggs ambled their way back out into the fuselage.

''Right Evan it's your turn'' Price told the teen. Evan eagerly opened the mystery box. He watched excitedly as the weapons shifted from one to the other. However as the jingle slowed to a stop a teddy bear appeared in the box followed by Samantha's child like laughter.

The box floated in the air; ''HA HA HA BYE BYE!'' Sam mocked as the box disappeared in a flash of lighting like the Juggernog machine.

''Damn'' Evan cursed in disappointment.

''Do not fret child, ve vill find ze box again'' Richtofen told the blue eyed teenager.

''I know, it just sucks when you get the teddy bear'' Evan sighed.

''Kid I'll tell you what'' Dempsey said as he pulled out his COLT M1911 pistol; ''I'm going to give you my trusty M1911. Its been with me since world war 1 so I want you to take care of it'' the Marine handed Evan the pistol.

''Thanks Dempsey'' Evan smiled; ''You know I've always wanted one of these''

As they walked back out into the fuselage, they felt the plane shudder violently.

''Nikolai what was that?'' Daniel called down to the cockpit.

''Fuel is below ten... No, five percent! We'll be out any minute!'' Nikolai called back.

''How close are we to France?'' Price asked as they ran up to the cockpit.

''No far, but not close either. It's touch and go as to weather we'll hit land or sea at the moment'' Bowman explained.

''We are currently loosing altitude'' Nikolai added.

''Shit'' Price cursed under his breath, he then turned to the fuselage; ''You might want to buckle up people this may get rough!'' he called.

''Nikolai is that what I think it is?'' Bowman asked the Russian pilot as he spotted a mass of land in front of them.

''Yes, the border of France, however we are very low so we are gambling to see if we will make it'' Nikolai said nervously.

A few bangs were heard and the plane went as silent as the grave.

''Aww shit! The engines have just died on us!'' Bowman told them.

''Our altitude is getting lower and lower!'' Nikolai cried, as the plane silently glided towards the border.

''Come on, come on!'' Bowman grunted; ''Just a little closer and we'll have a dry landing''

Suddenly a commotion was heard in the back of the plane. They all turned (apart from Nikolai and Bowman) and saw a group of zombies sprinting out of the back of the plane.

''Fuck, they're on the plane!'' Daniel shouted as he aimed his LMG at the group.

"How'd they get on!?" cried Sarah.

Price raised his DESERT EAGLE at the undead creatures.

Before either of them could fire the plane suddenly jolted and shook violently sending Price, and Daniel, along with the zombies flying into the ceiling.

Daniel landed back on the plane floor out cold.

Price too landed on the floor, he looked up, vision blurred, he could hear shouting and gun shots. His vision finally blacked out as he heard Nikolai shout; ''Everyone get out of the plane now!''

* * *

**Richtofenking 95: Oh no the plane has crash landed :o but where? The ocean or the land? And what about the zombies will they still be running riot in the plane? Will Price and Daniel be ok? Leave your comments below :D**

**A big thank you to those who have reviewed and favourited this fiction :D and a massive thank you to all of you who have gotten this story to over 3000 views :D **

**Anyway currently writing the next chapter and it's gonna be fun :D**

**Until I fic again have fun and enjoy :D**

**R. **


End file.
